Roxas in 5Ds
by BlueYusei
Summary: With the power of the Sword of Chaos, Roxas Tailwind decides to go to the world of 5Ds. Story follows the main plot for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.
1. Prologue

_**Okay, since this is fresh in my mind, I'm starting this story; it's a Sonic and YGO 5Ds crossover. This will follow the YGO 5Ds plot line from Season 1, just a few days since the first episode. There is only 1 character change and that is that Roxas will be in this story. This is my first crossover so please go easy on me. Enjoy this prologue! **_

**Prologue  
**

This adventure starts out in a planet called Mobius. It is a peaceful planet that is filled with animals that are known as 'Mobians'; they look like the animals you see on Earth, but they are more anthropomorphic then you know. Among these animals lives the most-known hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. He is most known for saving the world from an ancient water being known as Chaos and also for saving the world from a particular space station called The Arc from crashing.

2 months after these 2 events occurred, he met an all-new hero from a city called Maxis on the planet Earth named Roxas Tailwind.

Roxas was an average 18 year old orphan with a fascination for Sonic; he always loved challenges and races and when racing, he loves the feel of the wind passing through him. He always wanted to go faster than anyone else; that's when things changed for Roxas. He had a mysterious dream of grabbing a sword relating to Sonic the Hedgehog; then a day later, he gained super speed and encountered the Centrifuge. Later that day, Roxas met Knuckles; Knuckles told him about the sword which is called the Sword of Chaos and that it doesn't just give him super speed, it also gives him chaos powers. Then the next day, Roxas was face to face with the creator of the centrifuge, Dr. Fuse Robotnik. He couldn't beat him at the time, but he was saved by Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog; as a thanks for saving him, Roxas decides to go with Sonic to Mobius.

Since then, I, Roxas have been helping Sonic and his friends on fighting Eggman or finding Chaos Emeralds.

But, I wanted to go my own way… to a different world.

I was in my bedroom looking at the Mobius moon, then I stared at my Sword of Chaos, thinking one thing. '_If it's possible to go to other worlds, could I do it with my sword?_' Without hesitation, I wrote a note saying where I'm going, I picked up my Duel Monsters deck and said "Chaos Control!"

_**It's a good start. I will get more chapters up in a few days. Please review!**_


	2. Arrival

_**Yay! The first day in Satellite! I really wanted to get a good start for this story so here it is. I made-up Roxas' deck but everyone else has their own decks. Now, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Konami or Sega, Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

I teleported to someplace I somehow knew. From looking around me, I see landfills of junk or machinery; there were also lifeless factories but what caught my attention mostly was the city in the distance. I stared at this far city, trying to figure out the name of it. _'That must be New Domino City since I wanted to come here… so that means, I'm in Satellite! The home of Yusei Fudo!'_

I reached for my deck, which was attached to my belt; I grabbed the case and took the cards inside it. However, when I looked at my cards, something wasn't right; normally, my deck is full of black dragons including 3 copies of my favourite dragon_ Red Eyes Black Dragon _but I took a second glance at my cards, thinking if I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. _'Wait a sec… my whole deck has changed! Where did my dragons go? Wait… was it due to the Chaos Control?'_ I studied my new cards carefully, thinking of some strategies to make; in case a street gang out of nowhere starts to duel me, it can happen a lot here in Satellite. _'There's only one person I know in Satellite that I can trust'._

I started to run in an average speed towards Yusei's place. _'It's just too quiet around here; I bet 4 people are going emerge from nowhere'. _Just when I thought that, 4 people jumped from the alleyways, to get in front of me. "Okay, I admit it, you guys made me jump, anyhow, could you get out of the way? I got a place to get to". The thugs in front of me replied, "You have to duel me to get through us". The one person who said to 'duel me' had his duel disc ready and loaded his deck on the holder. I then just realised that I don't have a duel disc but one of the other men threw a duel disc to me; I loaded my deck as well and then said "How about this side deal, if I win, I keep this duel disc and you leave me alone; however if I lose you can do whatever you want with me". My opponent thought about that idea then replied, "You got yourself a deal".

We each drew our 5 cards and we both said "**DUEL!**"

* * *

Opponent's Turn

"I'll go first, I draw!" my opponent said as he drawn a card from his deck. "I place one monster face down and lay down 3 face downs; then to end my turn I activate the field spell: Molten Destruction!"

**Molten Destruction - Field**

**Increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decrease their DEF by 400 points.**

Roxas' Turn

"Alright, it's my turn! I draw!" I studied my hand carefully but one thought was on my mind; _'It's just not the same deck as it was before… But, I can get used to this deck!' _I smiled at the deck because the cards represent friends I know of; so without the opponent waiting any longer, "I summon Tails to the field!"

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.

"Since this card has been successfully summoned to the field, he gains 1 speed counter; but now, I'll remove that speed counter to special summon Sonic from my hand!" Around me and my opponent, I see a blue blur running through the streets; then a second later, Sonic shows himself to the field.

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.

"Since you special summoned that monster, I activate my trap card, Hunting Instinct!"

**Hunting Instinct - Trap**

**Activate only when a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand.**

"So I special summon from my hand, Jurrac Spinos!"

**Jurrac Spinos – ATK 2600 DEF 1700 LV7 Dinosaur / Effect - FIRE  
**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 'Spinos Token' (Dinosaur-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 0) in Attack Position to your opponent's side of the field.**

"Okay then, Sonic now gains 2 speed counters and I'm going to remove 1 to destroy your Jurrac Spinos!" Sonic jumped high into the air; then did a homing attack on Jurrac Spinos making it disappear. "Since Jurrac Spinos had more ATK points than Sonic, he can't attack you this turn". Sonic was kneeling down from exhaustion indicting that he can't attack. "I place 1 face-down and end my turn".

Opponent's Turn

"My turn, I draw! I activate my trap card, Fossil Excavation!"

**Fossil Excavation**

**Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special summon it. An Effect Monster Special Summoned this way has its effect negated. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"Now I get rid of the card in my hand, to special summon back, Jurrac Spinos!" The same large predator came back to life on the opponent's side of the field. "Now, Jurrac Spinos, attack Sonic!" Jurrac Spinos started to charge towards Sonic until...

"I activate my trap card, Eggman Plan 1!"

**Eggman Plan 1 – Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack.**

"This card negates your attack!" The dinosaur stopped charging and returned to his opponent.

"I end my turn then".

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing 'Sonic Heroes' by Crush 40)**

"I need something to win here and now! I draw!" As I was drawing the card the card glowed and I took a look at the card I drew; I smiled at what I got. "Yes! This card is all I need to win! I activate the field spell Mobius!" The fiery field got replaced to the landscape of the planet Mobius.

**Mobius – Field  
**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Mobian' monsters by 300 points. Once per turn, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

First, I activate Mobius' effect and give Tails 2 Speed Counters; then I use Sonic's ability again but this time on your Fossil Excavation!" As like before, Sonic jumped high into the air and did a homing attack on the trap card which was Fossil Excavation.

'One down..._'_ "Then I activate Tails effect; by getting rid of one Speed Counter, I special summon Knuckles!" There was a green sphere on the field and then a red echidna came out of it.

**Knuckles – ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.

"Knuckles, attack the face-down monster!" Using his spiked knuckles on his gloves, Knuckles gave a devastating punch to the face-down card revealing Jurrac Ptera.

**Jurrac Ptera**

**If this card is attacked, return the attacking monster to the hand after damage calculation and this card gains DEF equal to the returned monster's Level x 100.**

"Since you destroyed my Ptera, Knuckles goes back to your hand once it's destroyed". Knuckles was fighting back with all his might and he just managed to destroy it. "This will be the final turn! Sonic and Tails, attack him directly!"

**Opponent's LP – 0**

**Roxas LP – 4000**

"Now according to the deal of this duel, I keep this duel disc and you all leave me alone". As I said this everyone all ran away from me, just like I wanted. "Right now to find Yusei". I started to speed up to the direction of the subway Yusei lives. "I hope this is the right way…"

* * *

_**More chapters will come up about 4 weeks' time since I have coursework to do. This chapter was just the introduction to the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds plot line; I might go as far as the end of the Fortune Cup or I could go further, you decide by reviewing. Also if Roxas' deck is too over powered, I'll change it, just review me on what needs to be changed.**_


	3. Riding Duel, Acceleration!

_**Yes! It's complete! I really wanted to get this chapter done, so here it is! This story is based on the dubbed version of 5Ds and this chapter is based on episode 1 so now the plot begins! Sorry if this is long but I wanted to get it like it did in the episode (the speech, the duel etc.)**_

_**Remember, I don't own Konami or Sega; I just own Roxas and his deck. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Riding Duel, Acceleration!**

It has been 10 minutes since the duel against the thugs and I almost found the subway Yusei and his friends were in. _'Where's that subway?'_ In front of me was a road with a long, thin crack in the middle; but there was one noise in the crack that I recognised, it sounded like a bike and a formula 1 engine mixed together. _'Wait… I know that sound! That's the Yusei Go! I need to follow that noise to find Yusei'. _I followed the long crack until the sound stopped in the middle of the road; then a few seconds later, smoke was rising from the inside of the crack. I bent down near the smoke and looked through the crack; then what I first saw made me jump and I almost fell backwards, I saw Yusei's face.

"Who's up there?" called a voice from the crack; I crept in closer to the crack and I saw Yusei's face again. "I'm Roxas Tailwind, are you Yusei?" The voice replied back to me "Yeah, I'm Yusei, why do you ask?" _'I didn't think about that' _I thought why exactly I wanted to see him but I came up this, but it's somehow the truth. "Because I need a place to stay and you were the only person to go to; where's the subway entrance to where you live?" Yusei was silent for a little while but then he said "The subway entrance is next to you, meet me inside there and I can help you out".

* * *

I walked down the steps of the subway and saw a yellowy golden light at the bottom. I heard other voices beside Yusei and the sound of a TV programme about a duel in New Domino City. "_Mr Atlas! Can we get a word? Ever since you burst onto the scene with your first duel runner, the competition hasn't been able to keep up. Is the power of your ride that has catapulted you to the number 1 ranking in the world?_" Then another voice spoke which must have been Jack Atlas "_Let's get this straight, it's not the power or the runner, it's the rider! I'll take on anyone on any ride and I'll still be victorious! Any more questions?_" Then the first speaker asked "_One more, do you have anything to say for those out there who dream of challenging you?_" But then the noise of the programme was interrupted with a loud engine noise.

'_That must be Yusei working on his ride… well here goes…'. _I was about to enter the room until Yusei and his friends spoke, his friends' spoke first "Sorry about that, we wanted to watch the duel somewhere else, we were honest; but the cable we reached couldn't stretched any further". Then a different voice spoke up, "Jack was amazing as always". From listening to their conversation, I thought that this was the best timing to go now, _'Well here goes…'_ I walked inside the room where the voices came from; everyone gasped at my entrance but I said, "Don't be alarmed, I'm Roxas, the guy that Yusei just saw and spoke to". Everyone was quite but Yusei broke the silence; "So your Roxas, great to see you fully then just your face". While Yusei was saying this, he was shaking hands with me and I replied "Same here".

Yusei then looked at his friends then introduced them to me; the chubby one out the group was named Tank, then there was one thin person with purple hair and specs on who is named Nervin and lastly there was another thin person with a blue bandanna named Blitz. Then I heard another voice coming from the stairs I just went down. "Yusei! Hey Yusei, are you down here?" We were all turning to the location of the voice and we all saw a boy with long curly ginger hair and he has a yellow hat with an orange smiley face on it. Tank gave a wave to him and replied, "What's up little buddy?" Then Rally said in an excited tone "Wait to you see what I got for Yusei!" He ran up to Yusei while Nervin said, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Then Blitz answered to Nervin "Cause you always have bad feelings!"

Rally got out a small chip from his pocket and showed Yusei it. "Check it out, a Skylung 30 acceleration chip!" Blitz asked in a curious way, "That's a Skylung? Aren't those incredibly expensive?" Nervin had a closer look at it, then asked, "It looks like it's never been used; don't tell me you stole this?" Rally put the chip close to him and answered, "I didn't steal nothing! It was just laying on the ground in broad daylight. Maybe someone dropped it?" Everyone thought about but Nervin said to Rally "Rally, you shouldn't have taken what don't belong to you!" Tank agreed with Nervin then included "You know how things are here; nobody leaves nothing just lying around". Blitz went close to Rally's ear and said while rubbing Rally's triangular mark "If they saw you, they'll track us down and mark us all".

Yusei got up and replied "Easy Nervin… Rally let me see that". Rally curiously gave the chip to Yusei; Yusei looked at it carefully and said "This is just what I needed". Yusei went up to his bike and fixed the new chip to his duel runner while Blitz said "You can't use that Yuse'!" Nervin agreed and replied "You gotta make Rally take it back". Rally was happy about Yusei having it and then saying "I knew you like it! I knew it! Will it make you go faster?" While Yusei was clipping the chip to his duel runner, he pressed the acceleration pad, giving out a very loud engine sound that echoed throughout the subway; everyone was amazed at the power. "Wow, now that's what I call power!" Me and Yusei both nodded our heads in agreement and I said "You should take it out for a spin and see what it could do!"

* * *

But all that changed when a bright light was shown through the crack; I was wondering who it was but Blitz said "It's Sector Security!" I thought _'Wait... Sector Security? This isn't good...' _A voice was called which I think came from a helicopter "_Identification number 8WX86007, you are in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option! You're surrounded!' _Everyone looked at Rally with anger on their faces then Nervin shouted "Look what you did?" But Rally protest saying "I didn't do nothing! I promised that I didn't steal anything; it's like I said before, it was just lying there and nobody was around!"

Yusei looked calm and said "It's gonna be alright and I've got that covered". Yusei was pressing a couple of buttons on a laptop which made the map screen on the helicopter blur out. "The signal! It's been compromised!" Yusei got himself ready in his duel runner and said to his friends including me saying, "I brought you guys a couple of minutes". I asked him "Where are you going?" Yusei put his helmet on and instructed his friends "You take the east tunnel, I'm gonna take this chip out for a test drive". Yusei revved up his duel runner and his friends ran to someplace I don't know of; However, I have different plans; without Yusei or the others knowing, I ran towards Yusei's direction. I really wanted to go with him in case he needs help.

* * *

Just as I exit the subway, a policeman with a cream scarf on said "This Intel is perfect, Central, the prize is in sight, lock on to my signal". _'Wait... He's locked onto Yusei? I thought he was going after me since I'm a Satellite resident as well'_. The helicopters and motorbikes were driving past me and suddenly, I had a feeling of Déjà Vu. _'What does this remind me of? I know I seen this before... Oh! I remember! It was the time when Sonic was in the city holding onto helicopters and finding chaos!...Good times'_. I managed to catch up with Yusei but he still hasn't seen me yet; a light from a helicopter was shown on Yusei, he was thinking while driving _'Man... I didn't think they'll be on me this quick'._ The officer from before was shouting to Yusei "You on the runner! Pull over! There's no use trying to escape!" I was smiling to myself when he said that _'Yes, there is one way of escaping, but it involves me'. _I started to catch up to Yusei, I gotta say, that new chip of his is really good! It's hard to catch up in my normal speed but if I use a little bit of my super speed I could get close to him. Yusei then turned his duel runner left and then I heard a screech which must mean he used the brakes. _'I can finally catch up to him!' _

When I got there, there were officers all around him and I couldn't see a trace of him, but I heard what Sector Security was saying. While they were talking, I hid on the side alley from where they were standing. The same voice as before spoke first, "Heh, remember me Yusei? It's been a while since the centre; I'll thank Jack for setting up this reunion". He then started laughing and also said "Jack said with the right bait, Rally will lead us right to you, I knew we should locked you up when you were a kid, looks like finally get my wish and with you and Rally off to the Facility, Jack will have one less thing to worry about; Now tell me, are you going to make this easy and come along quietly?"

Yusei replied in a calm voice "I will... If you can beat me". Trudge was then laughing thinking it was some kind of joke. "I see, you still think you can out duel Sector Security? It's too bad the rules say, you satellites can't carry cards". Yusei then showed a deck of cards to the officer and said "Rules were made to be broken, weren't they?" he then put the deck in his holder and said to the officer " Now if I win this duel, Rally and me are free to go, no questions asked Trudge". I then realised the officer's name and one of his men then argued but got interrupted by Trudge. "And what's in it for me for I should accept your proposal?" His men argued that it's against the law to duel a satellite, but Trudge told them to go back to command central; they were all gone, leaving Yusei, me and Trudge alone.

"Well should you accept and win, you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally". Trudge replied "And how does that benefit me?" Yusei then answered "Cause I'm gonna say it was me who stole the chip and then I tried to flee the scene, but couldn't outrun your pursuit; a statement like that will probably bump you up to Sergeant, so what do you say officer?" He walked up to his duel runner and said "You got yourself a duel, fool..." Both runners got into their starting positions, then Trudge got the speed duel ready "Here we go, I'll engage the Speed World field spell". They both pressed a button on their duel runners and a voice said _"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Standing by"_ Then both duellists said "Let's duel!" I started to run with them in case Yusei wants a hand.

* * *

**Trudge – 4000**

**Yusei – 4000**

**(Playing Un-Gravitify by Cashell)**

It looked like Trudge was going first.

Trudge's Turn

"I can't wait to finally put you away". He summoned a monster in Attack Mode and said "And my Assault Dog is going to help make sure of it!"

**Assault Dog – ATK 1200 DEF 800 LV 4**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck.**

"With it on the field, I place a card face down and end my turn".

Yusei's Turn

"It's my move then and with the power of my speed counter, I can summon Speed Warrior!" A grey soldier came out and was skating on the track.

**Speed Warrior – ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2**

**During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

The name, ATK and DEF of the monster just summoned was shown on Trudge's duel visor then he said "You never were good at maths now were you? I mean that monster's attack points are less than mine, why bother summoning him out?" Yusei sped up a little and Speed Warrior's ATK points were doubled. "Hey, why did his attack points double like that?" Yusei then said "I heard you were at the bottom of your class at the Academy and I can see why now". I thought about that too, he must be pretty dumb to see that. _'This guy would be so easy to defeat!'_ Trudge then said "Heh, still wise guys, I expected nothing less". Yusei then declared Speed Warrior to attack his Assault Dog. "Well, did you expect my Speed Warrior to take down your blast dog? Go Hypersonic Slash!" He kicked the dog on the head making it disappear.

**Trudge – 3400**

**Yusei – 4000**

"You always were a know it all, but I'm about to teach you a brand new lesson Yusei!" Out of nowhere, another Assault Dog appeared on the field. "You see when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack, I can summon another one from my deck to take its place". Yusei got a card from his hand and then said "Still using the same old deck I see, I play a face down and end my turn". Speed Warrior's attack points go back to 900.

Trudge's Turn

"And now that your Speed Warrior's attack points are halved, I remove my Assault Dog from play to bring out Handcuffs Dragon!"

**Handcuffs Dragon – ATK 1800 DEF 1800 LV5**

**When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card.**

"Here's a quick maths lesson, with 1800 attack points, your Speed Warrior is about to get subtracted from the playing field!" It was about to attack when Yusei called out "Not if I play my face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

**Scrap Iron Scarecrow – Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

"With this I can absorb your dragon's attack and save my Speed Warrior!" But from looking at Trudge's face, he knew it was coming. "Heh, you mean that would've happened if not for the Wiretap trap card!"

**Wiretap - Counter Trap**

**Negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card. Return that card face-up to your opponent's Deck and the Deck is then shuffled. Until they draw that card, your opponent cannot activate the effect of another card with the same name.**

'_Come on Yuse focus, you can't let this guy push you around!'_ The trap Yusei used disappeared and Handcuffs Dragon squeezed Speed Warrior. "Handcuffs Dragon, take out his monster!" Speed Warrior then disappeared, decreasing Yusei's life points.

**Trudge – 3400**

**Yusei – 3100**

They both crossed each other on their runners then Trudge shouted "Your deck is made of cards others threw away, no matter how you patch it up, trash is still trash!"

Yusei's Turn

It's my turn! I summon Sonic Chick in defence mode!" A pink chick with green eyes and huge red boots came out then it became all blue showing it's in defensive mode.

**Sonic Chick – ATK 300 DEF 300 LV1**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.**

"Next I place 2 cards face down and end my turn".

Trudge's Turn

Trudge started laughing at his move "Just like a satellite to hide behind junk, well I'll flush you out" He then sent from his hand 3 monsters; he sent Assault Dog, Guard Dog and Tactical Espionage Expert. While he sent each monster to the graveyard he said "One, two three; now by sending those 3 cards to my graveyard, I can special summon Montage Dragon to the field!"

**Montage Dragon – ATK ? DEF 0**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.**

I then calculated the amount of levels then times it by 300. '_Wait... that's 3000 attack points! Yusei... I hope you can get out of this'._ Trudge then said "And with a powerful beast like that in play, it's only a matter of time before this duel is over and I get to turn you in". Yusei saw the name and attack points on his visor then saying "Quite the beast..." Trudge replied "Wait to you see it in action, but first my Handcuffs dragon is taking out your Sonic Chick!" Its effect was useless against Handcuffs Dragon and then it was time for the second attack.

"And with him out of the picture, I'm just one attack from putting you away for good. Go Power Collage!" Montage shot out 3 beams against Yusei lowering not just his life points, but his speed and speed counters.

**Trudge – 3400**

**Yusei – 100**

I then shouted out "**NO YUSEI**!" Yusei heard me and turned his head towards me. "Roxas? How and what are you doing here? You should be with the others!" I answered "I'm here to cheer you on and about the 'How' I'll explain after you beat him". Yusei then nodded and continued with the duel. Yusei then said to Trudge, "You may have knocked me down, but it will take more than that to knock me out". Trudge replied "There's not a card in your deck that can save you now". Yusei looked at his deck and thought _'He's right, but I've never relied on just one card before and I don't plan on starting now'_.

Yusei's Turn

'_Let's see what I got for you...'_ He drew his card and gave out a small grin and said "It's go time". I then answered, "Did you get a good card?" Yusei nodded to me and said "I summon out the Junk Synchron tuner monster!"

**Junk Synchron – ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defence Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

Trudge looked surprised with the new monster's appearance, "You have a tuner monster? It can't be". Yusei replied "And yet somehow it is; next I'll activate the Graceful Revival trap card!"

**Graceful Revival – Trap**

**Select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summoned it in Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

"And it allows me to do what us satellites do best, recycle my Speed Warrior from my graveyard; now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to synchro summon, Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron disappeared into 3 different lights and then they were turned into 3 green rings. The rings went to Speed Warrior and he became see-through, then there were 2 lights like before but they didn't turn into rings. Then there was a white beam next to him, then he said his most used phrase within duels "Let's rev it up!" Out of the white beam came out a metal soldier with red goggles and a white scarf around his neck.

**Junk Warrior – ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5**

"**Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

'_Junk Warrior looks a bit like my hero costume back on Maxis'._ Trudge liked the new monster's appearance but he gestured "Clever move, but your monster still not strong enough to stop my Montage Dragon, looks like after all that you still underestimated the power of my beast". However Yusei has got other plans, "And you underestimated the power of my deck, go Vision Wind!"

**Vision Wind – Speed Spell**

**Remove 2 of your Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it During the End Phase.**

"My Vision Wind? You won that from me on your last day at the Re-education Centre. What are you going to do with it?" Yusei replied "Win this duel, as I'm sure you remember, with it I can special summon 1 level 2 or below monster from my graveyard and I summon my Speed Warrior! With it on the field, Junk Warrior's special ability activates, making Junk Warrior 900 points stronger!" Junk Warrior's new attack was shown on Trudge's visor and he said his thoughts out loud, "How can I let punk kid from the satellite sector get the upper hand, with that power". Junk Warrior was getting ready for his attack; "My Junk Warrior's gonna make sure me and Rally stay free!" Junk Warrior gave Handcuffs Dragon a violent punch. Lowering Trudge's life points.

**Trudge – 2000**

**Yusei – 100**

"I bet you thought by attacking, you only be hurting me but in fact you really just hurt yourself!" A see-through Handcuffs Dragon appeared and he wrapped around Junk Warrior, lowering his attack points down to 1400. "But that's nothing new is it Yusei? As I recall you were always one to act first and think second, reminds me of the time you tried to break curfew with Rally, you never thought you be caught but one never does until they are. I can still remember the scared look on Rally's face and I can't wait to see it again once your friend is rounded up". Yusei called back "Well keep dreaming, cause I'm not losing!" I cheered for Yusei beside him saying "That's right! He'll win this duel! Get him Yusei!" Trudge was surprised and answered "Not what?" Yusei called out "I activate the trap card, Equip Shot!"

**Equip Shot – Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select 1 Equip Card equipped to a face-up Attack Position monster you control, and select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Equip that monster with the selected Equip Card. Then, conduct battle between your previously equipped monster and the selected monster (other effects cannot be activated during this battle).**

"This releases my warrior from your dragon's grip and lets me uses its ability against you!" This lowered Montage Dragon's attack to 1200. "You can't use my monster against me!" Yusei then said "Growing up on the streets, I learned to become very resourceful, you see everything to my advantage and that includes using my opponent's own moves against themselves, Junk Warrior end this!" Junk Warrior started to charge towards the monster using its rockets on its back and punched Montage Dragon on the chest; this ended the duel.

**Trudge – 0**

**Yusei – 100**

* * *

Trudge's duel runner started to puff out lots of smoke, which made his duel runner slow down a bit. Then Yusei put away his visor and said "You mentioned earlier how you wanted to teach me a lesson, well how about I leave you with this; don't underestimate us satellites or our decks, cause once you see it's weakness is what truly makes us strong". Yusei revved up his duel runner and called Trudge from the visor "Tell Jack 'Thanks for the chip". Trudge growled in anger and said to himself "Things ain't over between you and me".

* * *

Me and Yusei were standing on a road with a good view of New Domino City, we were silent for a couple of minutes but Yusei's question broke that silence. "So, are you going to answer my question, how did you catch up with me? You don't even have a duel runner!" I answered "It's a long story Yusei, I'll try and shorten it out as much as I can; if you look at the monsters of my deck, this story would be easier to explain". I gave Yusei my deck so he can have a look at it; he had a confused but interested look on his face. "I know my deck looks confusing but I'll try my best to explain it to you".

I took a deep breath and explained my story to Yusei, about the dreams I had, meeting the Centrifuge and its creator Dr Fuse Robotnik, meeting Sonic and Shadow, obtaining the Sword of Chaos and the most important part of the story which answers Yusei's question: gaining super speed. Yusei couldn't believe what he was hearing but somehow, he knew I was telling the truth; Yusei then said "So from your story, you have super speed due to a dream of grabbing a sword called the Sword of Chaos?" I answered "Yes, I guess you think that sounds crazy but it's the truth".

After that discussion, we were both looking at New Domino City; I then thought of something concerning Yusei's journey to New Domino, _'I really want to go with Yusei... if I go with him, I could help him get his duel runner and his Stardust Dragon back. Who knows maybe even a duel runner for me so that I don't have to run in a riding duel'_. I then asked "Yusei, would you mind tagging me along for your trip to New Domino? I wanna help you get your ride and card back". Yusei was surprised, he didn't think that question would come up. However he answered "Well...I do need your speed to help me get there...Sure! Why not?" I then shook hands with Yusei saying "It's a deal and thank you Yusei! I won't let you down!" I then turned back to the city saying "Get ready Domino City, we're coming for ya".

* * *

_**If there's anything wrong with that, please review me or if you want a list of Roxas' cards, I'll be glad to make a separate story just to show his deck. Please review me!**_


	4. Creepy Crawlies

_**Yay! I'm done with coursework now for the first year! I'm so happy! **_

_**As promised peoples, here's another chapter; like the previous chapter, I'm basing this on the episode but 2 things are changing. One is I'm not doing every single line like the previous chapter, it took too long.**_

_**And secondly, instead of Yusei in this duel, it's Roxas duelling Lenny; I wanted to give more screen time to him for a change.**_

_**Anyhow enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Creepy Crawlies**

A day has passed since Yusei and Trudge duelled; if you didn't remember, Yusei won by a mere 100 Life Points left and he used the trap card Equip Shot to end the duel and win. I had just told Yusei's satellite friends about the duel and about where I was when they were hiding in the east tunnel.

Blitz was summing up everything I was saying, then he asked, "So let me get this straight; you caught up with Yusei with your super speed that you received in your own world?" I just replied "Yep, pretty weird right?" They all nodded with agreement and then said "Except for Rally, we gotta go work at the plant, see you later Roxas". They all waved to me before they entered the plant entrance doors; I waved back and called out "See you guys later!"

A few hours later, me and Yusei were testing out our speeds; I had a go first but then it was Yusei's turn with his Yusei Go. Rally was holding a stop watch with the seconds ticking and me and Rally were waiting for the sight of the Yusei Go. Then, a few seconds later, I saw a flash of red and then that 'flash' slowed down revealing Yusei; Rally had a big smile on his face when he saw the time shown on the stopwatch. "Yusei! That's your best time yet! Do you think it'll be fast enough to get you to New Domino City?"

Yusei pulled up his visor and replied "It better be, time me again". He put the visor down and revved up his engine again, I was then thinking _'This is the 5__th__ time we've tested his runner, but even if it's slightly slower, I can give him some help with my speed'. _I then looked at Rally and then thought _'Although, all of this is for his friends, he wants to get them out of Satellite so badly and to also get some revenge on Jack for stealing his original duel runner and his card Stardust Dragon'_.

A few tests later, me and Rally got all the times written down and I then said to Rally and Yusei "With the time you're going at Yusei, you can reach New Domino City in no time… But there's one thing troubling me… What if Sector Security duel you again? I bet Trudge hasn't learned his lesson from before"; I then added in my mind, _'Just like Eggman'_. Yusei didn't think of that, if Trudge or Sector Security show up, it would lose his speed and he might not make it in time. I then added "But that's not a problem, you can borrow my speed for while if they do show up". They all nodded with agreement, but I had one question that bugged me, "What's your plan on getting to the city, Yusei?"

* * *

As I asked this, 3 bruised men came in, who were Yusei's friends; I asked with concern "Whoa, Guys? What happened?" Nervin answered "A guy named Lenny tripped Tank over while he was holding boxes and we got in a little fight with him". Rally plastered all of the bruise and cut marks with plasters and while he did that Rally mentioned the good news about the speed of Yusei's runner. I then changed the subject to the plan "Anyway, what's your plan Yusei?" He logged onto his laptop and showed him a tunnel from the look of it.

"The only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipe here. Problem is they're flooded with trash 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, but once a month at midnight, they shut the system down to check the compressor pumps and then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened and that's my chance to make it through". I then replied to Yusei saying "Good plan, let's do it!" But Blitz was not okay, "A sewer? That sounds a bit unhygienic the odours and fumes alone…"

But Blitz was interrupted by someone saying "Remind us of you!" A tall skinny man with blue spiky hair walked in with 2 other men. One of the other men was trash-talking saying "Yeah, you stink like the garbage you recycled"; while he said that, the last man was just laughing. Nerving then said "That's the guy that tripped Tank over!" Once he said this, I realised that the blue-spiky haired man was Lenny.

Lenny said "How's the healing going?" He was clicking his knuckles and he added "That's a pretty sweet runner you got there… How much do you want for it?"

Nervin said "The runner's not for sale, so just beat it" But Lenny replied "Well if it's not for sale, how about you give it to me instead of the shoes we're here to collect? Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding an illegal duel runner down here?" Yusei was finished with what he was doing and answered "Why don't w-" But he was interrupted by me saying "That's enough! You guys are more irritating then Eggman! Duel me, if I win, you guys leave us alone and forget this ever happened, but if you win, you get the duel runner".

Lenny had a confused face but then answered "Duel me? Alright, I go with those stakes". His friend clipped a duel disc onto his left arm and activated it, ready to duel.

All of Yusei's friends were slightly confused why I was duelling him, they said "Don't duel him Roxas, he's just a bully". I then looked at Nervin who said that and replied "Nothing starts until you take action and that's exactly what I'm doing". I then looked at Yusei and said "And Yusei?" Yusei looked at me with understanding and replied "Yes?" I answered "You'll get a chance to see my friends in action".

Me and Lenny got ourselves ready for the duel and we both said "**DUEL**!"

* * *

**(Playing Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic 1)**

Lenny's Turn

"I can't wait to get my hands on that runner, I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!"

**Chainsaw Insect – ATK 2400 DEF 0 LV4**

**At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card.**

"And then I activate Retribution of the Antlion!"

**Retribution of the Antlion – Continuous Spell**

**When a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to its owner.**

"I always knew that there were bugs down here in these tunnels, but you gotta trust me when I say that you guys haven't seen anything yet".

Roxas' Turn

"My turn! I draw!" My hand contained 1 monster I used in my first duel, another monster that I haven't used, 2 spells and 2 traps. _'I got a nice even hand!'_ "I normal summon Tails!" A golden looking fox with 2 tails showed up onto the field.

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.

Yusei and his friends were confused with this monster, my guess was that they haven't seen a monster like this before. "Now that he's been summoned, this card gains 1 speed counter; next I remove that speed counter to special summon Sonic from my deck!" A blue blur was shown around me and my opponent then a second later a certain blue hedgehog I know joins Tails to the field.

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.

"Now since Sonic has been successfully summoned, he gains 2 speed counters; however Tails can't attack this turn since I special summoned from the deck. I'll remove one speed counter from Sonic to destroy Chainsaw Insect!"

**Sonic – 1 SC**

**Tails – 0 SC**

Sonic jumped high in the air and he did his usual homing attack on Chainsaw Insect, which destroyed it. "Oh and I didn't forget about your Retribution of the Antlion, you now take 800 points of damage".

**Lenny – 3200**

**Roxas – 4000**

"To be honest, I think that card was pointless to use; next I use the spell card Sonic Dash!"

**Sonic Dash – Quick-Play Spell**

**You can give 1 "Mobian" on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

"So I'm giving Tails 2 speed counters thanks to this spell; now Sonic attack Lenny directly!" Sonic spin dashed towards Lenny, lowering his life points.

**Lenny – 700**

**Roxas – 4000**

"I Place 2 cards down, ending my turn".

Lenny's Turn

"I've never seen these monsters; where did you get them?" I didn't reply back to him, I just wanted to end this duel so we can get on with our plan to New Domino City.

"No reply huh? Fine, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Retribution of the Antlion; then I normal summon Pinch Hopper!"

**Pinch Hopper – ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LV4**

**When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand.**

"Now this is when things are about to get worse, cause by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can play Insect Costume and add a scarier insect to my hand!"

**Insect Costume – Spell**

**Send 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Add 1 Insect-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Then, destroy 1 Insect-Type monster you control.**

"Due to Insect Costume, I must get rid of my Pinch Hopper and then I use Pinch Hopper's ability to special summon Metal Armored Bug!"

**Metal Armored Bug – ATK 2800 DEF 1500 LV8**

"Next by banishing Pinch Hopper and Insect Knight, I special summon Doom Dozer!"

**Doom Dozer – ATK 2800 DEF 2600 LV8**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 2 Insect-Type monsters from your Graveyard. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**

"Now Doom Dozer, attack Sonic!" Doom Dozer was about to spit something out of its mouth until I activated a card. "Oh no you don't! I activate my trap card, Chaos Emerald!"

**Chaos Emerald - Trap**

**Activate only when a face-up "Mobian" monster you control is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster. Equip this card to your monster that was being attacked. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK.**

"Now that's how you end a duel; ending your life points with an attack!" Lenny just realised what I meant by that, the difference in attack points was 700. "Stop your attack Doom Dozer!" But it was too late; his giant bug was destroyed by a hedgehog with a chaos emerald. This ended the duel.

* * *

Lenny was kneeling down on the ground. "Man, I didn't even touch your life points! Where did you get that deck?" I looked at deck for a while and replied to him, "I don't know… I used to have a Red Eyes deck, but when I got to this world, it changed to this one; I don't know how it happened, but to be honest this duel was the second time I used this deck".

Everyone was surprised at what they heard even Yusei; he saw my deck before when we were talking after the duel between Trudge and him but didn't realise how much I duelled with it. "That's why I'm going with Yusei to New Domino, so that I can get some answers; it's better to do that then stay here".

Lenny then said "Heh, I thought that duel runner was mine". He got up and added "Roxas, maybe someday we can be friends, next time we duel top side". I nodded back and said "You're on". I shook hands with him and as promised, they all left without a single word. "Let's get ready for tonight Yusei". Everyone got ready for tonight while Yusei was thinking _'Look out Jack, I'm coming to take back what's mine'_.

* * *

_**Well, it's good to be back again making fan-fics; I'll make a list of Roxas' cards so that you don't get confused.**_


	5. Roxas' Deck

**_Okay peoples, I'm just pausing the story so that you get a look on Roxas' Deck. As you read this story, you probably realised the deck strategy is Speed Counters._**

**Without these Speed Counters, their abilities don't activate you see; which makes this deck fair.**

**When you see this beside a card (X2) it means more of that card.**

**When you see this on the Spells list (Speed Spell) It means it is also a Speed Spell and the bit next to it (1SC) means you need 1 Speed Counter for it to work (not the Mobian monster's speed counters).**

**Well here's the list of cards starting with the monsters.**

* * *

**Monsters**

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

* * *

**Shadow - ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Shadow; when you do, you can decrease 1 of your opponent's monsters original ATK by 300. If this card is equipped with "Chaos Emerald", you can remove that card and 1 Speed counter to add a Field Spell to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Shadow", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

* * *

**Silver – ATK 2000 DEF 2800 LV7 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card is attacking or being attacked by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Silver; when you do, banish both it and this card, then any monster banished by this effect returns to the field at the end of the Battle Phase.**

* * *

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

* * *

**Knuckles – ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.**

* * *

**Amy – ATK 800 DEF 1500 LV3 Beast / Effect / Tuner - EARTH**

**FLIP: Destroy the attacking monster. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change that target to face-up Attack Position.**

* * *

**Rouge - ATK 1300 DEF 1800 LV 4 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can take 1 Spell or Trap card in either player's Graveyard and add that card to your hand.**

* * *

**Cheese - ATK 100 DEF 800 LV1 Winged-Beast / Effect / Tuner - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can change the Battle Position of this card. If this effect was activated, during the End Phase of the turn you activated this effect, you can search for your Deck for a "Cream" card and add it to your hand. If "Cream" is on your side of the field, you can equip this card to "Cream".**

* * *

**Cream – ATK 700 DEF 100 LV1 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their hand x 300. If "Cheese" is equipped to this card, this card gains 300 ATK but its effect is negated.**

* * *

**Espio – ATK 1300 DEF 1500 LV3 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card is being attacked by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Espio; when you do, banish this card until the end of the Battle Phase.**

* * *

**Vector – ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. That selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until your next Standby Phase.**

* * *

**Charmy Bee - ATK 100 DEF 700 LV1 Insect / Effect / Tuner - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

* * *

**E-123 Omega – ATK 2000 DEF 300 LV5 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn during either player's Battle Phase, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to have this card gain 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

* * *

**Blaze – ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4 Beast / Effect - FIRE**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in your hand x 400.**

* * *

**Jet – ATK 900 DEF 1300 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn during either player's turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defence Position.**

* * *

**Storm – ATK 2000 DEF 300 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If this card's ATK is greater than the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage.**

* * *

**Wave – ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect / Tuner - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to negate and destroy that card.**

* * *

**Chaos – ATK 100 DEF 1800 LV2 Sea Serpent / Effect - WATER**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card has been targeted by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to negate that attack. If "Tikal" is on your side of the field, you can equip this card to "Tikal".**

* * *

**Tikal – ATK 1600 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card has been targeted by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to reduce the Battle Damage you take from 1 of your opponent's attacking monsters to 0. If "Chaos" is equipped to this card, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.**

* * *

**Omachao – ATK 500 DEF 500 LV2 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card has been targeted by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to redirect the attack to another "Mobian" monster you control instead of this card.**

* * *

**Spells and Speed Spells (Updated 22nd June) - All the spells here are also speed spells except for Power and Bonus Ring and the field spells Mobius and Space Colony ARK, they're going to change to another one of the following Speed Spells.**

**Mobius – Field**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Mobian' monsters by 300 points. Once per turn, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

* * *

**Team Sonic's Team Attack - Normal (4SC)**

**This card can only be activated when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are on your side of the field. Inflict 3000 Life Points to your opponent. Any "Mobian" monster you control cannot declare an attack or activate their effect(s) on the turn you activate this card.**

* * *

**Sonic Dash – Quick Play Spell (X2) or Speed Spell (2SC)**

**You can give 1 "Mobian" on your side of the field, Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

* * *

**Chaos Emeralds Collide - Normal or Speed Spell (4SC)**

**This card becomes a Fusion Material Monster. By sending this card and Fusion Material Monster(s) you can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

* * *

**Mobian 1 Up – Normal or Speed Spell (1SC)**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. The Special Summoned monster has its effect negated.**

* * *

**Space Colony ARK – Field**

**During each of your Standby Phases, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster 1 Speed Counter. If "Shadow" is on your side of the field, "Shadow" gains 1000 ATK and DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.**

* * *

**Power Ring – Equip (X2)**

**Equip to any "Mobian" monster. Once per turn, if the monster equipped with this card gets destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Send this card to the graveyard once it's attacked.**

* * *

**Bonus Ring – Continuous**

**When a 'Mobian' monster you control is sent to the Graveyard by battle or by card effect, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can pay 300 Life Points and remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to Special Summon 1 'Mobian' from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Chaos Control - Normal or Speed Spell (1SC)**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

* * *

**Traps**

**Eggman Plan 1 – Normal**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack.**

* * *

**Eggman Plan 2 – Normal**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. The attacking monster loses 500 ATK.**

* * *

**Eggman Plan 3 – Normal**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. The attacking monster loses 1000 ATK.**

* * *

**Eggman Plan 4 – Normal**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all ATK Position monsters your opponent controls.**

* * *

**Eggman Plan 5 – Normal**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

* * *

**Eggman Plan 6 – Counter (X2)**

**Activate only when an opponent's Spell or Trap Card is activated. Negate the activation of that card and destroy it. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

* * *

**Eggman Plan 7 – Normal **

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

* * *

**Chaos Emerald - Normal**

**Activate only when a face-up "Mobian" monster you control is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster. Equip this card to your monster that was being attacked. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK.**

* * *

**Extra Deck (Exclusive!)**

**Super Sonic – ATK 3800 DEF 3000 LV10 – Fusion / Beast - EARTH**

**"Sonic + Chaos Emeralds Collide"**

**You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Sonic" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Super Shadow – ATK 3800 DEF 3000 LV10 – Fusion / Beast - EARTH**

**"Shadow + Chaos Emeralds Collide" **

**This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Shadow" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Perfect Chaos – ATK 4000 DEF 2800 LV10 – Fusion / Sea Serpent - WATER**

**"Chaos + Chaos Emeralds Collide"**

**There can only be 1 face-up "Perfect Chaos" on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defence Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defence Position monsters your opponent controls. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.**

* * *

**Egg Dragoon – ATK 2300 DEF 1200 LV5 – Synchro / Machine - EARTH**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. At the start of the Damage Step, destroy that monster immediately (without damage calculation). During each of your Standby Phases, this card loses 100 ATK.**

* * *

**Muttski – ATK 200 DEF 1000 LV2 – Synchro / Beast / Tuner - EARTH**

**1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can draw 1 card. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.**

* * *

**Sonic Boom Dragon – ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 – Synchro / Dragon - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. You can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster by removing 1 Speed Counter from this card. (You must tribute this card for this effect). If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

* * *

**Chaos End Dragon – ATK 3400 DEF 2400 LV10 – Synchro / Dragon - WIND**

**1 Synchro Tuner + "Sonic Boom Dragon"**

**Each of these effects can be activated once per turn: - Reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of "Mobian" monsters revealed. – Negate the activation of an effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. – When your opponent's monster declares an attack you can select it, then remove from play the attacking monster and this card. During the End Phase, Special Summon the monsters that was removed from play by this effect.**

* * *

**Well, that's his deck. Please review if there's anything wrong with this, otherwise I'm not continuing with this story.**


	6. Pipe Dreams

_**Well, thanks for not many reviews; I would have loved some more but whatever, I was getting bored for a couple of days so more 5Ds action!**_

_**Like it says on the previous chapter (Roxas' Deck), all the spells except for the continuous, equip and field spells can be speed spells as well (since this a sonic deck after all). They'll be replaced to one of the other speed spells.**_

_**For example, Mobius field spell will change to Mobian 1 up etc.**_

_**Anyway here's chapter 4 (or episode 3) hope you like it, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Pipe Dreams**

The time is now 11:50; 10 minutes till the maintenance hatch opens and Yusei was just about ready to go. Yusei's friends wished him and me good luck, then Rally said while running towards Yusei:

"Almost forgot! Here for good luck", Rally gave a card to Yusei; he studied the card and replied "What is it Rally?" Rally answered "Turbo Booster!" The card showed a long yellow machine.

Yusei then asked "Wasn't this your father's card?" Rally nodded in return and said "I want you to take it, like my Dad always said, you never know when you might need a boost; I just hope it can help you get your Stardust Dragon back from Jack".

Yusei put Turbo Booster into his deck and started the Yusei Go engine; he put on his helmet and put the visor down. "You're gonna be on the monitor?"

"Of course they're gonna be on the monitor watching you Yusei and not just you but me too" I answered to Yusei. He looked at me and nodded back, then Rally said "We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal, now rev it up!"

Yusei then put the pedal to the metal and started accelerating out of the subway; I ran just when the smoke cleared away and as I was about to exit I heard Rally saying "You go Yusei!"

* * *

**(Playing "Speed Highway (Classic)" from Sonic Generations OST)**

After a few minutes, me and Yusei were neck to neck; while I was running, Yusei thought _'It's time to settle the score Jack'_ I then interrupted his thoughts by saying "Hey Yusei! How about a little race to the sewage plant?"

Yusei was surprised by that question but he answered "Alright then, bring it on Roxas!" I smiled back to him; then without him knowing I was running about twice the speed as his runner. Yusei was surprised, he never saw me at this running speed before; "Whoa! You are fast Roxas!"

I just smiled back and replied "I'm just going at this speed so you can catch up!" After saying this I continued running and started laughing to myself _'This reminds me of the time when Sonic was running from the S Team; I liked it when he says "The S Team eh? The S must stand for slow motion!" Good times…'_.

As I thinking of the S Team, I heard a voice coming from a speaker saying "_Warning. Warning. You are entering an unauthorised zone, turn back immediately_". I heard Yusei calling to me; he then said "That's the plant that we need to go through!" I replied back "Got it!"

Just when we were about 2 minutes away from the plant, another duel runner pushed Yusei's runner; it was white with green lights and it had with big bold letters 'SECURITY'. I thought _'Is that Trudge's runner?... Oh no!'_ When the rider stopped pushing Yusei's runner with his runner, the rider said "Pull over Yusei!" Yusei looked back at who was pushing him and realised that it was Trudge. _'Trudge? How did he find me?'_

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know its 2 hours past curfew or can you still not tell time? Pull over!" Yusei ignored his advice and he revved up his engine so he was just behind me. "Kids these days, never do what they're told" Trudge was looking at where he was going and he gasped "Is he going to through the sewage plant?"

I was about to hit the plant gates but at just the right timing, I high jumped over the gates; Yusei followed the same thing but he lifted his weight to make the duel runner jump, he just about made it; I was waiting for Yusei until we were both in.

* * *

We were now heading for the compacters of the plant, that fence was just step 1 of getting to New Domino; I heard trudge calling to Sector Security from the sound of it "Hanson come in! Open the security gates and do it quick!" I looked behind me to see Trudge still tailing us; I was then thinking _'he just won't give up without a battle… Wait… a battle!'_ I then called to Yusei who was just in front of me "Yusei!" He looked back to me with concern, "I'll go and stall Trudge, you go to the maintenance hatch and reach to the city".

Yusei was surprised by this and he then thought of something "No, I don't want to leave you behind! Besides, you don't have any speed spells to have a turbo duel with Trudge!" I replied "I do have speed spells, have a look for yourself", I then got a speed spell out of my deck to prove that I was telling the truth.

However, from what Roxas can remember, he didn't know he had speed spells until he was getting ready for New Domino; Roxas then said to Yusei "When we were getting ready for New Domino, my deck was glowing a bit, so I had a look and my field spells, equip spells and my continuous spell all change to different spells; I had a closer look at them and I noticed that they were speed spells".

Yusei now understood what I meant about my spells changing then I changed the subject by saying "Now go to the maintenance hatch, I'll wait for you there; I'll deal with Trudge". Yusei then nodded in reply and said his final words before speeding towards the sewage pipe "Good luck Roxas". Yusei then revved up his engine at full speed so that he can get away from Trudge as fast as possible.

* * *

**(Playing "Crisis City (Modern)" from Sonic Generations OST)**

I then saw Trudge revving his duel runner towards me, it was about 100 metres away from me; then a few seconds later he saw me but not Yusei.

"Huh? Who are you? And where's Yusei? Trudge asked me in a panicked tone. "I'm not moving out of the way for you and as for my name, it's none of your business; however I'm a friend of Yusei's so you want to get to Yusei you have to duel me!" I got duel disc ready for a duel, however Trudge was laughing.

"You're protecting Yusei, how cute; now I can lock you up as well as Yusei to the Facility!" He then chuckled for a bit and said "Alright then, I'll duel!" He then thought _'He is such a fool, he doesn't even have a duel runner, which reminds me… how is he that fast even though he doesn't have a runner?'_

Trudge pressed a button on his runner and voice said _"Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by"_ The duel was now in turbo duel mode I then thought _'Everyone, don't let me down'_; me and Trudge said at the same time "Let's duel!"

**Trudge – 4000 0SC**

**Roxas – 4000 0SC**

We both drawn our hands and Trudge started the first go.

Trudge's Turn

"I summon Gate Blocker in defence mode!" A beam shot out ahead of me and what can out of it appeared to be a tablet with an eye in the middle. _'Gate Blocker?'_

**Gate Blocker – ATK 100 DEF 2000 LV4**

**Your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters by the effect of "Speed World".**

"I then secure my field with one face-down and end my turn!"

**Trudge – 4000 1SC**

**Roxas – 4000 0SC**

"Huh? No speed counters?" I turned my head towards Trudge saying "What gives Trudge?"

"You didn't know? As long as Gate Blocker is face-up you don't gain any speed counters!" I gasped at what he said and thought _'Then my speed spells are useless until I get rid of that monster!' _"It's my turn now! I draw!"

Roxas' Turn

My hand contained Wave, Chaos Control, Eggman Plan 2, Sonic, Team Sonic's Team Attack and Knuckles.

"Well, this is an okay hand, but at least I got a good move; I summon Wave in attack mode!"

**Wave – ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect / Tuner - WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to negate and destroy that card.

Trudge was confused as to why I summoned Wave out so he asked "Why bother summoning that out, that has less attack points then my Gate Blocker!" I replied "Don't be fooled by appearances Trudge, I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"

**Trudge – 4000 2SC**

**Roxas – 4000 0SC**

Trudge's Turn

"I'm gonna call some back up, by summoning Gonogo to the field!" A round black ball with a cone shaped nose, red eyes and a grey smile appeared on the field in attack mode.

**Gonogo – 1350 ATK 1600 DEF LV3**

**An opponent's monster that battles this card is changed to face-down Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

"Gonogo, take down his monster!" Gonogo crashed onto the ground and started to ram Wave with its huge body.

"Oh no you don't! I activate my trap, Eggman Plan 2!"

**Eggman Plan 2 – Normal**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. The attacking monster loses 500 ATK.**

"Now Gonogo loses 500 attack thanks to this, so you just destroyed your own monster!"

**Trudge – 3850 3SC**

**Roxas – 4000 0SC**

Trudge growled in annoyance for his move "I end my turn"

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "His World" by Crush 40)**

"It's my move now! I draw!" I drawn a card from my deck and when I looked at it, I smiled at what I got. "Yes! Time to speed things up! I summon Tails!"

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.

"Trudge, this is one of the best cards I've got and now, I'm going to show you why; first he gains a speed counter for his summon, then by removing that speed counter I can special summon any monster I want, so I'm going to special summon Sonic from my hand!"

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.

"Now that Sonic has been summoned, he gains 2 speed counters!"

**Sonic – 2SC**

**Tails – 0SC**

**Wave – 2SC**

"Now it's time to take action! I remove 1 speed counter from Sonic to destroy your Gate Blocker!" Sonic did his homing attack on the eye of the Gate Blocker, then Gate Blocker was shattered.

**Sonic – 1SC**

"Now my mobians, attack Trudge directly!" Sonic went first, he jumped high into the air and gave Trudge a hard kick in the chest; Tails came next and used his tails as propellers to attack and lastly Wave used her extreme board and hit Trudge hard on the chest.

**Trudge – 0 0SC**

**Roxas – 4000 0SC**

* * *

Trudge's runner then puffed lots of smoke out like before and he slowed until he stopped in the middle of the pipeline. I returned the cards to my deck one by one and the last card to be put away was Sonic; but before I put Sonic back in my deck, Sonic's right eye winked at me. I blinked back thinking _'Did Sonic just wink at me?... Hmm, must have been my imagination'_.

Once all the cards were put away in the deck, I saw what looked like a dead end but from the left hand side, I see a small opening for me to go through. I then thought _'I'll never make it in this speed!'_ I then thought about Sonic going at the speed of sound and before I knew it, I was a lot faster, so fast in fact that I was just 2 seconds away from the opening.

I made it.

I saw Yusei with his runner on the side waiting for me; I then said complementally "Thanks for waiting for me; I finished Trudge off on my second turn!" Yusei smiled at me for my accomplishment "You're a better duellist then me!"

I replied "Thanks, now let's go and beat up Jack!" Yusei nodded back and we set off towards New Domino City.

* * *

_**Ohh…! Is Roxas' mobian friends all duel spirits? Well you have to find out later in the next chapter (The next episode is my favourite!)**_


	7. A Blast from the Past

_**Well here's another chapter peoples! This took a while but it's finished! Sorry if this is really long but since I like the episode, I wanted to write every line in the episode.**_

_**Also thanks for the reviews, I feel so overjoyed about it! Thank you very much!**_

_**I'll be making the next chapter after my Birthday which is in 2 days (I'll be 19!) so this somehow a present from me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Blast From the Past**

Me and Yusei were about to enter the city but we didn't get to look around since a voice spoke up. "Yusei!" Me and Yusei stopped in our tracks from the voice and looked up to see a blonde man standing on a highway; Yusei took off his helmet and said "Hello Jack".

The blonde man who Yusei somehow knew laughed and said "Long time no see, how have you been?" Yusei and me were silent while Jack continued laughing.

"So Yusei, you made good time didn't you? I hope Trudge didn't convenience you too much, he's just doing what I'm paying him to do"; Jack then stared at me with confusion and concern "Yusei, who's this?"

I narrowed my eyes at Jack with annoyance and answered "I'm Roxas, Yusei's new friend and as for Trudge, I took care of him, not Yusei".

Jack had one look of interest at me but shrugged it off and looked at Yusei and asked "Now then what brings you here Yusei and Roxas?"

Yusei answered "I want my Stardust Dragon back" Jack looked up and replied "Hmph, and I guess you want your runner back as well?" Yusei then answered "I don't need it".

I gasped and looked at Yusei and said "but I thought you wanted the runner back… or maybe you're sticking to that one you're using" Yusei was listening to what I said then Jack said "So it's just the card? I thought you would have moved on by now since you got over using your old runner already; by the way, how's the new one treating you?"

Yusei answered "I've got no complaints and how's the one you stole from me, still running well I hope". Jack replied "You never could let go of anything could you Yusei?" Yusei answered "I never was one to forgive and forget" Yusei then changed the subject to what here was he for.

"Now where's my card?" Jack looked down to Yusei and replied "What's the rush? Don't you wanna catch up on old times?" Yusei clenched his fists and asked demandingly "I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is!"

Jack then reached into his coat pocket and answered "Oh you mean this old thing here?" He then showed Yusei a duel monsters card with a white border; from what I'm seeing, it looked like a very light blue dragon. Jack then asked to Yusei "Does it still look the same?"

Yusei's eyes widened when he saw the card, I think he was relieved that the card was okay; he answered "How could you Jack?" Jack put the card down but was still holding it; he answered "That card was wasting away with you in the Satellite, I couldn't bear to watch it sitting in the hands of a loser".

Yusei answered back "But Jack, how could you take it when you knew it was the only hope our friends had in getting out of the Satellite! It was meant to help us all".

Jack then said "Well it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City and to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon back" Jack then pulled the card to his chest, then he tossed the card towards Yusei; Yusei caught the card with confusion "Take it, I sure don't need it any more".

'_Yes! Yusei got his card back!'_ I looked at Yusei thinking he was overjoyed on having his card back but he just stared at it for a while but then he closed his eyes in thought. _'Wait… What is he doing?'_

I looked at Jack who started to speak "What now Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?" He opened his eyes and tossed the card back to Jack who took the card in confusion. Yusei answered "No Jack, I want the card but I want to make you pay for what you did more and when I beat you then I'll take my card back".

Jack replied "Hmph, you always were a dreamer, well get ready because here comes you wake up call!" Jack then walked and climbed into his Phoenix Whirlwind and said "Follow me for our duel".

* * *

**(Playing "Chemical Plant Zone Act 1" from Sonic Generations OST)**

Yusei got into his Yusei Go and started to rev things up; I however started to run towards the direction where Yusei was following Jack. I was slow at first but then I started to speed up so that I was level with Yusei.

I then thought _'Where are Yusei and Jack going to duel? I bet there's tons of places you can duel in this city!'_ I then looked at Yusei who was about to ask Jack a question "When are you gonna tell me where we're heading to Jack?" Jack answered "Stop your worrying and enjoy the view already, so what do you think of New Domino City?"

I looked at the city around me enjoying the sights then answered for Jack "It's okay, Mobius is better though, get used to the opening surroundings there". Yusei then looked at me with interest and asked "What's Mobius like?"

That question surprised me but I answered kindly "It's very similar to what you see here but with more anthropomorphic animals like Sonic and Tails". I continued running and looking at where we were heading; from the distance, it looked like a huge stadium, Jack then said to the both of us "Welcome to the Kaiba Dome!"

20 minutes later, we were on the track of the Kaiba Dome and it was huge; from looking around it looked like you could fit 100,000 people in here; me and Yusei were looking around us admiring the sights.

Jack then said "This duel dome is impressive isn't it? Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans all of them chanting your name and cheering you on; but that's something you'll never going to experience Yusei, cause after this duel, the only people cheering you on will be your loser friends back in the Satellite, and that's if they don't all turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon".

Once he said 'Stardust Dragon' he hold the card up in the air and one of the lights from the Kaiba Dome was shown on the card, blinding me and Yusei's eyes from how bright it is; we both shielding our eyes with our arms. Yusei looked at Stardust Dragon while Jack was saying "I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card but got greedy and turned it down in order to duel me; you're gonna regret ever coming here Yusei, cause I'm gonna beat you with your own card"

Jack then slipped the card in his deck and he and Yusei were getting ready to duel; I then informed them saying "I'll be watching by the stands" I looked at Yusei and said encouragingly to him "Go get him Yusei!" He nodded back to me and with my quick speed, I jumped over the duel wall and landed on the stands. Jack was amazed with my jumping and speed skills but he then shrugged it off and got into his starting position.

Jack pressed a button on his runner which activated Speed World; a voice called out from both of their runners saying "_Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by_". Once the duel discs were activated, the top of the Kaiba Dome was coloured purple then, when both duellists were ready they both said "Let's Ride!" They started their runners and from the look of it, Yusei started first.

* * *

**(Playing "Chemical Plant Zone Act 2" from Sonic Generations OST)**

**Yusei – 4000**

**Jack – 4000**

Yusei's Turn

Jack then had something to say before Yusei made his move "Yusei, I always did enjoy duelling you; we've been battling with these monsters since we were kids and this old friend is gonna be a trip down memory lane".

Yusei then picked a card from his hand and said "Here's to history! I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!" A brown hedgehog with bolts appeared, then it turned blue since it's in defense mode.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog – 800 ATK 800 DEF 800 LV2**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

Jack then said "Well, how is that a blast from the past!"

**Yusei – 4000 – 1SC**

**Jack – 4000 – 1SC**

Jack's Turn

He grabbed a card from the hand and slapped it down saying "As is this! My Mad Archfiend!"

**Mad Archfiend – 1800 ATK 0 DEF LV4**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face-up Attack Position monster is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position.**

"Well Yusei, this is just like old times, just 200mph faster! Now Mad Archfiend, stick it to that quillbolt!" Yusei's quillbolt couldn't defend against the archfiends attack and got destroyed. Jack then said after the monster's destruction "Things seem to have started like how our duel ended with you losing precious life points!"

**Yusei – 3000 – 0SC**

**Jack – 4000 – 1SC**

Yusei then shouted back "You'll regret doing that Jack!" Jack replied "Yusei the only thing I'm going to regret is that this duel isn't being broadcasted to the millions of fans around the globe who cheer for me night after night; they have the right to witness my greatest challenge ever and my greatest victory, you do realize that you're gonna end up losing this battle tonight don't you?"

Yusei's Turn

Yusei shouted "You just keep talking Jack, I'm up to speed!" Yusei drawn his next card from his deck, "And now I can summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" The familiar tuner monster from Yusei's previous duel appears on the field.

**Junk Synchron – 1300 ATK 500 DEF LV3 Tuner**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

Quillbolt Hedgehog was revealed on the side of Yusei's duel runner and Yusei explained "Remember when I said you'll regret taking out my quillbolt? Well here's why, see thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can bring it back to the field!" The once destroyed quillbolt hedgehog came back to the field in defense mode.

Jack looked at Yusei and said "Big deal! Yusei, you need to do better!" Yusei narrowed his eyes and replied "And I will! I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron turned into 3 rings and went through quillbolt hedgehog, he became see-through and the two monsters turned into a white beam.

Yusei shouted with determination "Let's rev it up!" The beam then turned into a different monster, it turned into the first synchro monster I saw from the first duel when he was going against Trudge.

**Junk Warrior – 2300 ATK 1300 DEF LV5**

"**Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control.**

Jack looked at Yusei's new monster and said "If that's the best you got, you're in trouble!" Yusei replied "I think the only thing in trouble right now is your Mad Archfiend, Junk Warrior, send him to the scrapheap!" One of Junk Warrior's fists turned gold then with that gold fist, he punched Mad Archfiend.

**Yusei – 3000 – 2SC**

**Jack – 3500 – 3SC**

Jack's Turn

Jack declared "It's my turn now!" He drawn his card from his deck and looked at it with a smile; he then said "I summon Twin Shield Defender in defense mode!" A soldier with 2 shields appeared on the field then it combined the 2 shields into one.

**Twin-Shield Defender – 700 ATK 1600 DEF LV4**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can halve the current ATK of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.**

Jack slipped a card into the spell and trap card zone and said "Plus I'll throw down a little face down for later"

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the face down card; he thought _'I don't like this at all… it's not like Jack to toy around, he usually cuts right to the chase… What are you planning?'_ Jack readied Yusei's silence and asked "You thinking about giving up already? You can if you like".

**Yusei – 3000 – 3SC**

**Jack – 3500 – 4SC**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drawn his card and said "I summon Speed Warrior!" The grey soldier from before appears on the field.

**Speed Warrior – 900 ATK 400 DEF LV2**

**During the Battle phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"And now his 900 attack points are added to Junk Warrior's; but you know that already, don't you Jack? It's the same combo I used back in the Satellite to get security off your back; if it weren't for me and my Junk Warrior, you might still be roting in the Facility!"

Jack listened to all on what Yusei said and replied "What do you want a thank you? Well you're not getting one!" Yusei didn't mind that and answered "And now, due to my Speed Warrior's special ability, his attack points are doubled, so say goodbye to your twin-shield defender!" Speed warrior used his hypersonic slash on twin-shield defender; after the destruction of twin-shield defender, a small purple cloud appeared and engulfed Junk Warrior.

"And you can say goodbye to half of your Junk Warrior's attack points now, see by destroying my twin-shield defender you activated its special ability, bet you glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me".

Yusei replied "Really? Because you just left yourself wide open for an attack!" Yusei then looked at the face down and thought _'Just as long as that card stays face down'_ "I've been to do this since our last duel Jack! Junk Warrior, attack him directly!" Junk Warrior attacked the Phoenix Whirlwind, lowering Jack's life points.

**Yusei – 3000 – 3SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 3SC**

"Remember how you said you saved me Yusei?" Yusei replied "Yes?" Jack answered "Well the whole thing was a set-up to get me closer to your runner and that dragon card of yours was an added bonus" Yusei replied with anger "That is a lie!"

Jack replied "Wishful thinking Yusei, see I knew exactly what your duel runner was capable of and when I saw an opportunity I took it" Yusei gasped in shock and thought _'How can I be so blind?'_

Jack put his fingers on top of the face down card and said "They say the truth will set you free, but in this case" Jack activated his face-down showing a trap card "It's gonna cost ya and by activating my Spacegate trap card, you're never going to get your precious Stardust Dragon back!"

**Spacegate – Continuous Trap**

**When a monster your opponent controls attacks or is attacked, place 1 Gate Counter on this card at the end of the Damage Step. During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters on this card.**

"Yusei once this duel is over, I'm sending you back to the Satellite where garbage like you belong and with my Spacegate trap card in play, I'm about to kick this duel into overdrive!" The trap card disappeared and two orbs of light surrounded Jack.

"You see with this card, for every time you attacked me, I got a gate counter and thanks to you, I'm already up to 2! This reminds me of when you helped me in the Satellite; sure you thought you were doing the right thing, but in fact all you did was set yourself up for disappointment just like now".

Yusei then picked a card from his hand and replied "I guess I don't have any other option but to lay down a face down" Jack then mentioned "And now your warriors attack points return to normal".

**Junk Warrior – 3200 ATK**

**Speed Warrior – 900 ATK**

**Yusei – 3000 – 4SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 4SC**

**(Playing "Crisis City Act 1" from Sonic Generations OST)**

Jack's Turn

Jack started laughing loudly for enjoyment and said "C'mon! Get the lead on Yusei! I've got the need, the need for speed!" He then accelerated faster then he turned his runner so that he was facing Yusei; "You gonna have to take off your training wheels if you want to keep up with me! At least this way, I can see you!"

Yusei got irritated with Jack's behavior and said "Just make your move already!" Roxas then thought _'I agree with you Yusei, Jack's more irritating then Eggman's babbling or even Thickhead's!'_

Jack then replied to Yusei "Eager for me to end this are you? Well don't think it's going to be as quick as I drive because I plan on taking my time picking you apart and when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never left the Satellite, it's my turn!" Jack then turned the runner the right way and drawn his card.

He activated a card in his spell and trap card and declared "I play my Speed Fusion speed spell!"

**Speed Fusion - Normal Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

"Now since I have 4 speed counters I can activate its ability and fusion summon a monster that would have you quaking in your seat! Here comes a recipe for disaster!" He picks up 2 monsters from his hand and Jack declares "Take 1 part Big Piece Golem, add a touch of Medium Piece Golem, mix well and you get Multiple Piece Golem!"

A huge golem that was mixed with the 2 golems appears on the field in attack mode.

**Multiple Piece Golem – 2600 ATK 1300 DEF LV7**

"**Big Piece Golem" + "Medium Piece Golem"**

**At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck. Then, if all of the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of this card are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

Yusei looked up at the power and the size of the golem and thought _'That's not good…'_; "Golem, send his Speed Warrior in for a permanent pit stop!" Jack's golem then walked forward and used one of its hands to crush the opponent's monster; speed warrior got destroyed and Yusei declared something.

"In that case, I activate my Defense Draw trap card and with it in play all the damage you cooked up with your little golem recipe go to 0 and I get to draw a card!"

**Defense Draw – Normal Trap**

**Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.**

"Not bad and here I am thinking you thrown in the towel, I guess there's still fire in you after all; too bad this next move's gonna extinguish any hope you have in winning this duel and getting your Stardust Dragon back".

**Junk Warrior - 2300**

Jack then turned his duel runner to face Yusei once again and also said "Now then Yusei, this is when things get interesting; by using my golem's special ability, I can bring him down to summon out the 2 fusion monsters that are in my graveyard. It's kinda like recycling, which is something you know all about, living in that dump of a tunnel you call home".

**Big Piece Golem – 2100 ATK 0 DEF LV5**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.**

**Medium Piece Golem – 1600 ATK 0 DEF LV4**

**When this card is Summoned, if you control a "Big Piece Golem", you can Special Summon 1 "Small Piece Golem" from your Deck. That monster's effect is negated while it is face-up on the field.**

"And now I can activate Medium Piece Golem's special ability which allows me to summon out Small Piece Golem to the field!" A smaller and browner version of the two golems appeared and all of them did the same pose together.

**Small Piece Golem – 1100 ATK 0 DEF LV3**

**When this card is Summoned, if you control a "Big Piece Golem", you can Special Summon 1 "Medium Piece Golem" from your deck. That monster's effect is negated while it is face-up on the field.**

Yusei commented on Jack's monsters by saying "That's quite the rock collection"; Yusei then picked a card from his hand and said "Well Yusei, you know that I'm always believed in the saying the more the merrier". Jack slapped a card on his duel disc and said "And if you think things are crowded now, wait till I summon out this guy, the tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

**Dark Resonator – 1300 ATK 300 DEF LV3 Tuner**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"Now I tune Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to synchro summon my most powerful beast!" 3 rings hovered over Big Piece Golem which turned into 5 stars; a yellow beam shot down near Jack. "Yusei, this battle is about to move into the fast lane; now feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A black demonic dragon appeared onto the field; it has red patterns all over its body and wind flaps. On each claw, it has 5 talons and there are 3 horns on its head.

**Red Dragon Archfiend – 3000 ATK 2000 DEF LV8**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and resolve this effect.**

Yusei then realised and said "That's your most prized possession!" Jack replied "You got that right and I only use it on special occasions and I don't think they get any more special then this; I wanted my dragon to defeat you, but then I thought of a more fitting conclusion; so by sending my Spacegate trap card to my graveyard, I can bring a new monster to the field that would make our little trip down memory lane that much more memorable; say hi to my tuner monster Sinister Sprocket! He may be small but he's got friends, big friends!"

**Sinister Sprocket – 400 ATK 0 DEF LV1**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card.**

Sinister's chain wrapped around Medium Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem; "Now I tune my Sinister Sprocket with my small and medium piece golem to synchro summon your destruction!"

Out of the beam came out a creature with 2 wings; "He look familiar, well he should, after all this is your Stardust Dragon!" A crystal white dragon appeared on the field; it has yellow eyes and is light blue all over with aqua blue crests.

**Stardust Dragon – 2500 ATK 2000 DEF LV8**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

Yusei looked at the crystal like dragon with admiration and said "It's been much too long". Jack then started laughing with joy and replied "You wanted Stardust Dragon so bad, well here it is! It's just like they always say, be careful what you wish for!"

* * *

_**Please review me as always.**_


	8. A Blast from the Past Part II

_**YAY! Another chapter! I'm so happy I got this one done since this is my favourite episode in 5Ds! Sorry if it's long but I like it :)**_

_**Everyone, if you want to see a picture of Roxas, go to my bio and visit the website that's in bold. I was bored at one point so I've drawn him. Also partly, this took a while because it was my 19**__**th**__** birthday on the 1**__**st**__** of July!**_

_**I won't be doing the next chapter for quite a while sadly but please give me reviews for this! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Blast from the Past Part 2**

**(Playing "Perfect Chaos Phase 1" from Sonic Generations OST)**

Yusei and I were staring at the 2 dragons that Jack had synchro summoned which were Red Dragon Archfiend and Yusei's Stardust Dragon; I thought with concern _'That's Stardust Dragon? It's beautiful then the card image Jack showed to us… I hope you can get out of this Yusei…'_

Yusei was staring at Stardust Dragon with happiness about seeing him again but he was slightly worried that he might not see Stardust ever again. _'Stardust…'_ Jack then shouted out "When I offered to give you back your precious Stardust Dragon, you should have just taken it and run back home to the Satellite; but no, you just have to prove that you can hold your own with the master of faster!"

Yusei's Turn

Yusei replied "I'm gonna do more than hold my own Jack", Yusei draw his next card from his deck and declared "It's my turn! I summon Shield Warrior to the field in defense mode!" A Celtic looking warrior with a long narrow shield appeared on the field, it was all blue because it was in defense mode.

**Shield Warrior – 800 ATK 1600 DEF LV3**

**During damage calculation, in either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; monsters you control cannot be destroyed by this battle.**

"And next I also switch my Junk Warrior to defense mode!" Junk Warrior went into a defensive position and turned all blue; "With that done I'm placing 1 card face down, it's your move old buddy".

Jack's Turn

**Jack – 1900 – 6SC**

**Yusei – 3000 – 6SC**

"Leaving both monsters in defense mode? You gotta get aggressive if you wanna win; but then again I shouldn't be surprised, you never were much of a fighter". Jack then drove in the opposite direction and he went behind Yusei; he then declared "Haven't you learned Yusei? You can't just coward and hide and hope to survive and here's proof! Red Dragon Archfiend can wipe out all of your monsters in defense mode; so say goodbye to your little friend! Go Absolute Powerforce!"

Red Dragon Archfiend used his talons of fire to wipe out Yusei's monsters that were in defense mode; Jack then started laughing and said "Seriously Yusei, didn't you learn anything back in the school yard, with those mean, mean bullies will come around and threaten you with your little shot pals for your lunch money? What did not fighting back ever get you? A black eye and an empty stomach that's what".

Jack continued on his rant "Didn't you sneak out of the Satellite to get even with me? I mean if you came here to throw down or whatever, why are you acting like that scared kid from the playground?" Yusei thought on what his answer to Jack's question _'It's called Strategy'_ Jack continued by saying "Well now you got no monsters on the field, Stardust Dragon can swoop right in and attack you directly! Hope this doesn't hurt too much"; Yusei then looked at Stardust Dragon and replied "Sure you don't".

Stardust Dragon breathed out an elemental breath and used his most attack called Cosmic Flare; Yusei grunted at the pain of the attack and his life points and speed counters were lowered. Yusei was losing control with his duel runner but he regained control of it.

**Yusei – 500 – 6SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 6SC**

"So the monster that used to be yours, the one you came here to get back from me is now the one taking you down, I'm sure if you have a thought that this would have happened you never wanted to crawl out of that dump you call home!"

Yusei's Turn

**Yusei – 500 – 7SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 7SC**

"What are you waiting for Yusei? You do know it's your turn right? How come you haven't made a move in two laps? Thinking of giving up?" Yusei drawn his card and answered "Not a chance! I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" The same pink chick from the first duel appeared on the field but this time, it was running alongside Yusei.

"Just like back at school, you waste all your time hanging out with chickens!" Yusei replied "Well I least I know this chicken isn't going to double-cross his best friend and then scurry away in the middle of the night, in fact this chicken sticking around for the long hull; now I place a card face down, you're up!"

Jack's Turn

**Yusei – 500 – 8SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 8SC**

Jack accelerated his duel runner so that he was a bit closer to Yusei and Jack asked Yusei "Let me ask you something Yusei, how do you think this duel of ours is going to end? Let's kill ourselves and say that you actually have a chance at outduelling me and let's say you somehow managed to win, then what are you gonna do? You haven't really thought this little revenge fantasy through have you? Well let me tell you what is gonna happen! You're gonna lose this duel and then I'm gonna press a little button on my runner at which point an entire security team will arrest you and ship you off to the Satellite; so much for revenge, and speaking of you losing, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Sonic Chick!"

Red Dragon Archfiend used his Absolute Powerforce attack once again but on Sonic Chick but somehow it was deflected. "Too bad buddy, your little chickeny special ability will get chopped by the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend, remember it can wipe the field clean of any monsters you have in defense mode; I told you Yusei you have to get aggressive, like this!"

Sonic Chick was about to turn in flames but somehow the flames were gone; me and Jack were confused by this action and Jack asked Yusei "Always sticking aren't you Yusei?" Yusei looked at Jack answered "It's what I do best; I'm just surprised you didn't remember this classic from back when we duelled for fun".

A trap card then appeared next to Yusei; it shows someone's hand pressing a button from a remote with an explosion on the background.

**Remote Revenge – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when a monster you control is targeted by a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys 1 monster on the field. Switch the target to an appropriate monster your opponent controls.**

Jack replied "Oh yeah! You're Remote Revenge trap card! I forgot you had that!" Yusei replied "It seems there's a lot you forgot about Jack, so here's a little refresher course on what this trap can do; first it deflects your attack but that deflection's just the beginning once it does that, it destroys every monster on your field in attack mode and aren't both your dragons in attack mode? So how's that for getting aggressive?"

Sonic Chick then turned white and burst into flames, then the flames was about to shoot towards Red Dragon Archfiend until Jack replied "You have a thing with revenge don't you? Too bad for you, just like your attempt to get revenge on me, this attack is gonna fail miserably cause Stardust Dragon is taking one for the team!" The flames hit Stardust and then seconds later, it was disappearing in a sparkle.

"That's what Stardust Dragon's special ability is, if you active a card with the power to destroy all my monsters, Stardust Dragon can save all the others by sacrificing itself; how does it feel knowing that you destroyed your favourite beast? So much for Stardust Dragon, but I guess it had to go down like that not if a Red Dragon to stay on the field; hey does that remind you of another situation Yusei? Think about it, this is like how I had to step on you in order to escape the Satellite".

Jack then grabbed two cards from his hands and declared "Now I place two cards face down and with that done, I think I'll bring back MY Stardust Dragon so you can get another peek at it for old time's sake; now take a long hard look Yusei because after this duel you're never going to see it again!"

A big white flash appeared on the field and the same light blue dragon came out of it. Jack then said "Maybe you'll even get another chance to destroy the very beast you're trying to win back from me; you know Yusei, with friends like you, who needs enemies? And with both dragons back on my field, it looks as though this battle of ours has come full circle hasn't it?"

Yusei was grinning slightly to himself and replied "Actually, not quite Jack" Jack had a slightly confused look on his face and Yusei declared "I activate my trap card, Harmonia Mirror!" A girl with a mirror appeared on the field, the reflection on the mirror showed Stardust.

**Harmonia Mirror – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a Synchro Monster except by Synchro Summon. Take control of that monster.**

"Check this out! Because you just summoned Stardust Dragon to your field using a method other than the usual synchro summon, I can use the power of Harmonia Mirror to get Stardust fighting on my side instead! Welcome back old friend!" Stardust's reflection turned white and Stardust disappeared then reappeared to Yusei's side on the field.

"That's no biggie, it's like I said earlier I don't need it; I was merely using it to try and make this duel more interesting" Yusei replied "Well you did Jack and now I'm gonna rev things up with MY Stardust Dragon!" The light blue dragon appeared onto its rightful owner's field.

**(Playing "All Hail Shadow" by Crush 40)**

"Not bad Yusei, maybe you have learned a thing or two since our days together in the Satellite, so now we've got Red Dragon Archfiend versus Stardust Dragon in a fight to the finish!" Both dragons turned to each other and roared at each other, ready for battle.

"Looks like we finally get a chance to see whose dragon is mightier Yusei" Yusei replied "And you'll finally get the chance to see the duellist that I've become; remember that talk you gave after you beat me in our last duel?"

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

_All of Yusei's friends were shocked at Yusei's loss and Rally questioned "Did he just lose?" Jack went closer to Yusei and answered "He did and do you know why our friend just lost? Because his deck has no balance and without balance, one cannot be a complete duellist, but you already knew that don't you Yusei?"_

* * *

**Present**

"Well I didn't want to admit it but you were right that day, those words hurt but they taught me a valuable lesson" Jack replied "Oh really Yusei? And what did they teach you?" Yusei answered immediately "That in order to be the best I can be, I have to believe in the power of every card in my deck and ever since that day, I thought about that duel we had over and over again trying to make new strategies and combinations that I would never thought possible".

Jack replied "Well Yusei, actions speak gladder then words, so let's just see what that deck of yours is capable of" Yusei replied "You got it Jack and with Stardust Dragon on my field, the skies the limit!"

Jack then started laughing for a while and asked "Let me guess this straight, now that you got Stardust on your side, you actually think you have a chance at beating me? Well you don't, I'm the best; you never defeat me no matter how many Stardust Dragons you have on your field you got that? Now bring it on!"

Yusei's Turn

**Yusei – 500 – 9SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 9SC**

Yusei drawn a card from his deck and said "I got the green light!" he looked at the card he drew and looked at Jack who was just beside him. "And I activate my speed spell, Silver Contrails!"

**Silver Contrails – Speed Spell**

**This card can only be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 face-up monster you control by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn.**

"Now because Stardust Dragon is a wind attribute monster, he gets a power boost!"

**Stardust – 3500 ATK**

"It's time our beasts tussle, Stardust, ice his Red Dragon Archfiend! Go Cosmic Flare!" Stardust opened his mouth and shot out an elemental breath onto Red Dragon Archfiend; but suddenly Yusei's and Jack's right arms started to throb with pain, incidentally, it wasn't just Yusei and Jack, Roxas also felt this same pain on his right arm.

* * *

I held my right arm to try and release some of the pain but it didn't help it; _'What's going on? Why is my arm hurting like this? This is worst then when I grabbed the Sword of Chaos…'_ Then what I saw next almost made my body paralyzed in shock, on my right hand side, I see a see-through version of Sonic looking at the duel.

"S-Sonic? Is that you? How come I can see you?" Sonic looked away from the duel and looked at me; he then answered _"I'm afraid I don't know that, however, I get the feeling that something big is about to happen and next time, talk with your thoughts"_, I decided to continue watching the duel even though my right arm is hurting and I can somehow see Sonic.

* * *

Yusei and Jack noticed their arms in pain as well and Yusei shouted out "What's going on? Why is my arm hurting? What is this?" Stardust's Cosmic Flare attack failed since Red Dragon Archfiend didn't disappear; Yusei was surprised by this and Jack said "Sorry Yusei, better luck next time".

Instead of Red Dragon Archfiend disappearing, Yusei's Sonic Chick got destroyed and Yusei asked Jack "What happened to Sonic Chick?"

**Synchro Deflector – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when a face-up Synchro Monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.**

Jack answered "My Synchro Deflector trap card happened; with this trap card I can reflect an attack against a synchro monster and then use the energy to vaporise the monster on your field with the fewest attack points; and now that you've attacked the effect of your Silver Contrails speed spell wears off, which means your Stardust Dragon loses its precious power boost".

Stardust Dragon's original attack power was shown on Yusei's visor and Yusei declared "Well it's still my turn Jack and I'm far from done, so next from my hand I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode!"

**Ghost Gardna – 0 ATK 1900 DEF LV4**

**When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK, until the End Phase.**

"Trying to protect your little dragon are ya?" Yusei declared "I place two cards face down, you're move Jack!" Yusei arm started to throb again as well as Roxas' arm.

Jack's Turn

**Yusei – 500 – 8SC**

**Jack – 1900 – 10SC**

Jack drawn his card from his deck and said "Time to end this Yusei!" While Jack drawn his card, his arm throbbed in pain but Jack ignored it, despite the pain. "I think Red Dragon Archfiend wants to attack Stardust Dragon, let's go, Red Dragon Archfiend, tear that Stardust Dragon apart! Go Scourging Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend was about to hit Stardust in the chest but something was in the way.

"Hey Ghost Gardna! Down in front!" Yusei replied "Ghost Gardna's special ability allows it to draw your monster's attention and become the target of your attack, so Red Dragon Archfiend won't be attacking Stardust this time around and after it gets destroyed…" Jack interrupts Yusei and says "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know, I watched you use Ghost Gardna plenty of times back in the Satellite and this is the part where you tell me how; when Ghost Gardna gets destroyed, it can lower the attack points of one its opponent's monsters by 1000 until the end of the turn; did you seriously think I didn't know that was coming?"

**Red Dragon Archfiend – 2000 ATK**

Yusei replied "Well did you know this was coming? I activate a trap card! Counterattack Beacon!"

**Counterattack Beacon – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster destroys a monster you control by battle. Target monster you control gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. Conduct battle between the target monster and the previously attacking monster (other effects cannot be activated during this battle).**

"It activates when one of your monsters attacks one of mine and manages to destroy it in battle; once this trap card activates, it not only gives one of my monsters 500 more attack points, it forces that same monster to attack even though it's not my turn".

**Stardust – 3000 ATK**

"Very interesting, so now Stardust has more attack points then my dragon", Yusei replied "That's right Jack, can you see where this is going? Stardust Dragon, atta-" When Yusei said 'attack' his arm and Jack's arm started to throb with pain again, including Roxas' arm.

"Attack!" Yusei continued his attack on Red Dragon Archfiend but Jack had different plans. "Not bad Yusei, but not bad is not good enough; not when I've got my Prideful Roar trap card!"

**Prideful Roar – Normal Trap**

**During damage calculation, if your monster battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: Pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK; your monster gains ATK equal to the difference +300, during damage calculation only.**

"For the low cost of 1000 life points, I can give Red Dragon Archfiend 1300 more attack points".

**Yusei – 500 – 8SC**

**Jack – 900 – 10SC**

**Red Dragon Archfiend - 3300 ATK**

"It's show time!" Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon attacked each other with their elemental breath attacks, but somehow, the breath attacks were combined like they were connected. When the two attacks were combined, Yusei, Jack and Roxas' arms throbbed with immense pain.

* * *

**(Playing "I Am… All of Me" by Crush 40)**

Unlike Yusei and Jack, Roxas' arm suddenly started to glow a crimson colour; I looked at my right arm on where the pain was coming from and found out that there was a mark on my arm; it looks like a wind swirl, but it has spikes coming out of it, mostly from the top right hand corner; from the look of it, the spikes kind of resembles the quills of a hedgehog.

"W-What this?" I stared at my mark for a while despite it being in immense pain; then looked at Sonic beside me thinking _'Does Sonic know anything about this? This mark kind of resembles something I know… But what?'_

The mark appearance wasn't the only strangest thing that happened to me, what also happened was that my extra deck slot on my duel disc started glowing; _'Huh, this is similar to the glow that changed my spells to speed spells… but what's different about this one is that it's coming from the extra deck instead'_. I picked up what was glowing and it was two cards glowing white; a few seconds later, the white glow died down showing two duel monsters cards with a white boarder.

The one on the left showed a machine with two jet-like wings, a wide body, a talon like hand and has a long drill for a weapon; I recognised the machine as the Egg Dragoon that Sonic destroyed when he was a werehog.

The card on the right showed a dragon I've never seen before; its body was coloured cobalt blue but as the body reaches the tail, it become silver and on its head, it has red, black and blue horns that are shaped like Sonic's and Shadow's quills, its head is rounded like Red Dragon Archfiend and it has green eyes. The wings it had were long and narrow and bat looking, however the main part of the wings were quill shaped; on the end of the tail, it has rings wrapped onto it.

'_Wait a minute… these are Synchro monsters! How did I get these? And what's this dragon? I've never seen this card before!'_ I then looked at Sonic and talked to him by thoughts this time _'Sonic, do you know what this mark is and what this dragon is?'_ Sonic looked at the new synchro dragon card and answered _"No I don't know what's going on either but after this duel, we'll find out together"_ Sonic then gave me a thumbs up in agreement and I continued watching the duel.

* * *

The combination attack that Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend used against each other started to expand; then it exploded giving out a huge white flash. After the white flash, streams of crimson-coloured fire started to appear on the field and it appears that Stardust wasn't destroyed.

"What's going on? That attack should have destroyed Stardust Dragon! Red Dragon Archfiend has more attack points, it's more powerful!" To answer Jack's questions, a monster card of Yusei's was shown beside him.

"Shield Warrior? You can't play that card! I sent that to your graveyard!" Yusei replied "Which is just where its special ability can activate, all I gotta do is remove it from play and then I can use its power to save a monster from being destroyed; but don't worry Jack, your dragon's attack still hits me for 300 life points and I'm pretty sure Prideful Roar's effect wears off after an attack, so Red Dragon Archfiend is back to its original power level".

**Yusei – 200 – 8SC**

**Jack – 900 – 10SC**

Jack got irritated with Yusei since he couldn't destroy Stardust; he drawn his card and angrily shouted "I can still finish you… with a speed sp-" But as he was about to activate his card, his right arm throbbed in pain like before, Jack grunted in pain and thought _'Not again…'_

Yusei's right arm also throbbed in pain and from the sound of it, it was the worst pain he had so far. "What is with this pain in my arm? What keeps causing it?" Yusei gasped at the sight on what appeared on his arm, it was crimson coloured mark like Roxas' but the mark was different; Yusei's one looks like an old tribal mask that has a face onto it, but the shape looks like a tail of a dragon.

"What the- Why is my arm glowing?" Jack also gasped at his right arm since he's got a mark on his right arm too; his mark looks like a pair of wings. "Hey Yusei, you doing this?" The crimson flames that have been on the field started to flow into one line; on one part of the line, a yellow light appeared. The crimson stream shot up to the sky, then slowly, the flames created a tail and a pair of wings.

Yusei looked up at the new flame appearance and shouted out "What is that?" Jack then shouted out "What kind of trick is this Yusei? What are you trying to pull?" The flames formed a dragon and then the dragon roared loudly; Yusei's and Jack's eyes started to glow the same colour as the dragon. The dragon roared loudly again, this roar made Yusei's and Jack's runner lose control; it wasn't just their runners, the whole duel arena shook like an mild earthquake.

"Whose dragon is that? I teach you to play tricks with me! I activate a speed spell, End of Storm!"

**The End of the Storm – Speed Spell**

**This card can be activated by removing 8 of your Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each monster of destroyed monsters that were sent to the Graveyard.**

Yusei shouted out "What are you thinking? We gotta stop!" Jack shouted back "No way Yusei!" Yusei didn't want anyone to get hurt so he shouted out "Alright fine, but I think we're going to regret this! I activate my trap card!" Beside Yusei showed a trap card but before he could explain what its effect was, his runner and Jack's were spinning out of control.

The dragon that was made out of flames roared out once more, but this roar didn't shook the ground, instead it cut out the power of the Kaiba Dome. The flaming dragon then escaped out of the Kaiba Dome and a few seconds later, it was flaring away until there was nothing left of it.

* * *

I managed to hold on to one of the seats since that dragon showed itself; when the dragon disappeared and the dust settled; I then jumped out of the stands and went out to the track to find Yusei, Sonic was floating alongside me. "Yusei? Yusei? Where are you?" I was calling for a while but soon I saw the Yusei Go on its side and it looked a little roughed up; then I saw Yusei sitting next to his runner.

I ran closer to him and asked in a panicky tone, "Yusei, are you alright?" Yusei said nothing for a while, but he raised his head with his eyes shut tight and said "Ahh! It burns!" He then opened his eyes and looked down on his glowing mark on his right arm; he took off his glove and pulled his sleeve up a bit to get a better look at it.

"Where did this come from?" Yusei looked at me thinking I might know an answer but then he noticed the mark on my right arm, I replied "I have no idea what's going on Yusei but it seems that you and I have the same problem". We then heard Jack from a distance, that's when me and Yusei noticed the mark on his right arm.

"So it's not just me!" Yusei looked at Jack and asked "Jack, what's going on?" He then started to get up then holding the mark with his left hand; Jack then gave a small realisation reaction to seeing Yusei's mark. "Do you know what this is Jack?" Jack was silent for a moment then with this silence Yusei thought he might know, "You do don't you?"

Jack was standing there; he didn't say a single word since he saw our marks; Yusei spoke up "Jack say something man, what's going on?" While Yusei was talking, all of our marks stopped glowing but except for Yusei's the glow died down showing the shape of what was glowing; instead of bright red, it became almost black.

A bright light shown on me and Yusei interrupted Yusei's questions, it was Sector Security. A man spoke from a megaphone "You are in violation of Code 36B, which states that no residents of Satellite may enter New Domino City; by order of the Social Maintenance Department, we are placing you under arrest: Do not try to run, we have you surrounded".

Yusei then looked at me with worry, but I said quietly to him "We'll get through this together Yusei and find out what these marks are; that means we have to go to the Facility together, besides even if they confiscate your deck and my deck, I can get it back in a second". We then agreed to get into the van, ready to go into the Facility.

* * *

_**I'm guessing you know what Roxas' mark is? It's Shadow's logo. Well what do think of the chapter and of Sonic Boom Dragon? It was hard to describe him but I like it now. Please review.**_


	9. The Facility

_**Well, thanks for not many reviews again, seriously? Anyway here's another chapter since I'm bored.**_

_**Jeez this is a long chapter! I wanted to be smaller than this but oh well…**_

_**Enjoy and please review me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Facility**

It has been 9 hours since Yusei duelled Jack and Yusei hasn't spoken a word to me since then; but then again, I wasn't either, both of us weren't in the mood to talk since there was so much on our minds. We just got out of the van after the security men filled the paperwork and from the look of it, it was Yusei's turn to enter the courtroom; the security men told me to wait outside, which was good because I can just hear what was going on, since I was waiting with my ear against the door.

Then I heard a voice spoke up, which I guessed would be the Judge, "Who's next?" He then scanned the paperwork quickly and said "Yusei Fudo? Look at him, he's a boy; what's so bad about this kid?" The Judge sighed and said "Let's check out the complaint… Mr Yusei Fudo…. Turbo duelling without a license, blah blah, malicious mischief, blahdy, blah blah, ooh!" The judge then found something in interest to him "Entering the limits of New Domino City without a permit? Hmm…. Well now, we can't have that can we?"

The Judge then looked at Yusei and said "So here's a little track of dye" A machine used to give satellites marks, lowers down so that it was level with Yusei, it shot a beam onto the left side of Yusei's face; Yusei asked "Is this supposed to tickle?" The Judge replied "It's supposed to make sure that we can keep an eye on you, now to discuss punishment…. Your punishment will be to undergo a 1 month re-education program at the Facility".

Yusei eyes were widened by this; he won't see his friends for a month.

The guards standing around Yusei; took him towards another vehicle that will take him to the Facility. Then suddenly, the door next to me opened and two guards grabbed me and sat me down on a chair.

The Judge was constantly checking his paperwork to see if there was a mistake; but from the look of him, he couldn't find what he's looking for. He looked at me with confusion and asked "Is your name really Roxas Tailwind?" I looked at him and just replied "Yes"; The Judge then said "Well, I can't find information on you; but since you were with that satellite Yusei Fudo, you're in lock-down with him, so here's some dye".

The machine from before lowers down so it was levelled with me and it shot a laser on the left side of my face; it tickled a bit but it only lasted a short while. The guards standing near me took me towards the vehicle Yusei went in; I went inside and all I see is lots of depressed individuals and Yusei looking down also. There was a space next to him so I took the spot, Yusei then noticed me and was somehow relieved that I was with him.

"So, you're with me too?" I just replied "Yeah… They didn't recognise me as a satellite but they locked me up anyway". I sighed then whispered to Yusei "We'll find a way out of this, I'm sure of it"; I then thought with encouragement _'If Sonic can break out of a prison, so can we!'_

Outside, another individual came in, but what was different about him was that he was slightly cheerful, which to me was kind of strange; he then sat next to me with a big smile on his face and he said to me "Hey kid, How ya doing? I'm sure you've heard of me young fella? Name's Yanagi, adventure's my name and famous relics are my game!"

Yanagi had his hand out and was about to shake hands with me but I instead asked "Wait… you're a treasure hunter?" Yanagi was nodding back and got really excited "So do you know me?" He looked at me hoping for my answer, "No" was my answer. Yanagi looked down in disappointment but I lightened his mood by saying "But I know this one knucklehead back home who is a treasure hunter" Yanagi looked at me with a huge sparkle in his eyes and asked "What's his name? I might know his name! I know a lot of explorers and treasure hunters! Oh please tell me!"

I can tell that Yanagi has a lot of questions to ask me, I would rather talk to him somewhere private; I didn't want to disappoint him again but he would get his answers soon. "Later when we're at the rooms" As I figured, Yanagi was disappointed but then he looked at us and said "Wait a second…I never forget a face, you were at the Kaiba Dome; I saw Sector Security take you away, so was it you two who made the power in the city go out and the monster, did you cause that red dragon to appear as well? Cause if you did…not bad I mean that was most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Me and Yusei eyes' were fully focused to Yanagi now, Yusei then asked "You saw that?" I then thought while looking at my new mark _'Maybe Yanagi knows what these marks are and what that dragon was!'_ Yanagi looked at what I was staring at and saw the new mark, he thought it was a tattoo, but then he asked me "When did you get that mark?"

I looked at him seriously and answered "The night where you saw that red dragon, they appeared when it showed up". Yanagi was about to say something else, but the vehicle stopped and we were forced to exit out of it; the guards had to scan our marks (and it took a while for me) we had a little tour and they told us to not chew gum, no to fight and to not duel, they also warned us not to go near the bars since some of the guys 'bite'.

We were finally lead to our rooms and luckily, all 3 of us can share one room; once the doors opened, Yanagi ran and jumped on the bed, excited on his room; I then thought _'How many times has he been in here?'_ Once the doors were shut properly and the guards weren't around, Roxas then said to Yusei "Right, now that the guards are finally gone, I'm going to get our decks back".

Yusei had a puzzled look on his face but his eyes showed hope; he then asked "Really? How?" He then pointed to his facial mark and said "You know these would trace a signal straight to Security". Yusei's facial mark looks a bit like a lightning bolt shape but it is just a line, there is also a triangle near his eye; Roxas' mark is a quill shaped mark (or an upside down triangle with the bottom corner smudged to the left).

Roxas put his right arm up and answered "I can get our decks back, with the power of this"; a small white light appears on his right hand, then one second later, a sword appeared onto his hand.

It has an oval shaped handle with some sort of zigzag pattern on it; one side orange and the other white; it looks just like a fox's tail. Next to the handle was the rear-guard, a strange looking rear-guard to be exact; it was crescent moon shaped but on one side of it, it has 3 spikes on it. The side with spikes on it was cobalt blue while on the other side of the guard (which has no spikes) the top half a dark red colour and on the bottom half it was black in colour; in the middle of the guard, there is a gold ring with a green gem inserted. On the blade were the same rings as the one on the guard but they're attached to the blade. Basically, it's a basic blade with power rings around it.

"With the chaos energy from this, the Sword of Chaos, I can instantly teleport anywhere I set my mind to"; both Yusei and Yanagi started and studying the Sword of Chaos. I then looked at Yanagi and informed him "I'll explain after I get our decks back"; then I looked at Yusei and explained to him "Just by thinking of our decks in my mind, I can get inside Sector Security, get them and even with my speed, security won't be able to find me that easy; all I need is haste".

Yusei understood what I meant and he then said "Okay, just make sure you're quick out of there; I don't want anything bad happening to you". I nodded with agreement and then warned Yusei and Yanagi "You guys better stand back"; I closed my eyes and lifted the sword up in the air, and in my mind, I thought of Sonic from my deck; I opened my eyes and said "Chaos Control!" In a flash of white, I disappear leaving Yusei and Yanagi in the room.

* * *

**Sector Security Main Building**

**(Playing "It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic Generations OST)**

The next room I appeared in was awfully dark; I needed to know if the Chaos Control worked. So to find out where I was, I started to feel what was around me; but I did this quick since time is on the line since my criminal mark started triggering.

I then felt something familiar with my right hand; it felt smooth but cold. I started to feel more of this object; whatever this object was, it was big. _'Wait a minute…'_ I then decided to get some light in here; I said quietly "Chaos Spear" a yellowish glow came out of my left hand and I pointed it to the side of the room. The glow showed a red and white duel runner attached with a duel disc that included Yusei's turbo deck; on the duel runner seat, two decks are laid there, one in a leather case and one on its own.

'_Our decks!'_ Without hesitation, I picked up both decks and closed my eyes; I then thought of Yusei in the Facility and said "Chaos Control!"

* * *

**Facility**

In another flash of white, I appeared back in the room I was in before, with Yusei and Yanagi looking surprised at my entrance. Yusei looked at the decks I was holding with excitement in his eyes; "I..I-I can't believe you got..". I then gave Yusei his deck and said "You don't have to thank me, just keep that deck safe; you don't want it confiscated again do you?" Yusei just nodded and kept it safe in his jacket; he then looked at me and he was about concerned about something.

"Could you explain what just happened there?" I was about to answer Yusei's question, but the door was kicked open revealing three guys; the one guy that was in front of us who kicked the door had blue spiky hair, grey eyes, a black t-shirt with a brown body warmer and blue trousers. "You're coming with me!" The three guys then grabbed us and went inside a big room; there were stands and two duelling arenas. Me, Yusei and Yanagi were pushed to one side of the arena while the guys who grabbed us were on the other side.

The guy with blue spiky hair announced "Say hello newbie to duel stadium, hope you know how to duel" then he put a duel disc on and walked towards us. "Now let me tell you how things work around here, first day in, everybody duels; you duel good, you get respect but don't get no ideas cause I'm the best". Yanagi who was hiding behind Yusei then gave a big smile like a fan in a concert for a band and said to us; "Oh course you're the best! You're Bolt Tanner! He's a pro and I'm you're greatest fan! Can I have an autograph please?"

Tanner then answered aggressively "Sure, but I only write in black and blue! Congrats, you got your first opponent and its yours truly and I'm gonna mop the floor with that big head of yours and cause you got no deck, looks like you're duelling with a reject deck that we put together!"

Yanagi replied "Actually, I have my own deck and it's the best deck ever made! See, see? Its all here!" He then got separate cards out of his socks and other hiding places. Tanner then said to Yanagi then looked at me and Yusei "Either way, they won't help you and where are your decks?" Yusei and I showed our decks to tanner and Yanagi got ready to duel Tanner.

* * *

**Tanner – 4000**

**Yanagi – 4000**

**(Playing "Sky Sanctuary Act 1" from Sonic Generations OST)**

Yanagi's Turn

"I summon the priceless Crystal Skull!" A blue coloured crystal skull appeared on the field.

**Crystal Skull – ATK 0 DF 0 LV1**

**When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage.**

Yanagi got a shock from that summon and he received damage.

**Yanagi – 3000**

**Tanner – 4000**

Yanagi forgot about the skull's effect and said "Of course! The curse proves that it's no fake; the Aztecs promised me it was real!" He then did nothing else and Tanner then thought he ended his turn.

Tanner's Turn

"Now it's my turn! I'm starting off with this, my spell card Cost Down!"

**Cost Down – Normal Spell**

**Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn.**

Yanagi had a confused look on his face and asked "Why would you do that?" I then answered Yanagi "Because now he can summon a Level 5 or 6 without sacrificing". Yanagi understood what I meant and watched Tanner's turn. "I summon Ushi Oni!" A bull like creature came out of a jar.

**Ushi Oni - ATK 2150 DEF 1950 LV6 - Normal**

"Ushi Oni take down that ancient relic!" Yanagi protested against it saying that his treasure was too precious to break but it broke into lots of pieces. "Now it's ancient history! You're turn".

Yanagi's Turn

"Well let's see what else I got for you, the ancient Ashoka Pillar!" A very tall grey tower appeared but since this was in defense mode, it was coloured blue.

**Ashoka Pillar – ATK 0 DEF 2200 LV3**

**When this card is destroyed, its controller takes 2000 damage.**

"Also I think I'll attach it with this Spirit Mask"; A tribal mask was put on the top of the tower.

**Spirit Mask – Equip Spell**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard, select and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

Tanner then said "All that's good for is Halloween" Yanagi ended his turn and Tanner drawn his card and mumbled "I've had enough of Aztec this, Ashoka Pillar that and African whatever, so I think I'll end this lecture and start with one of my own; see I rule this place and it's time you losers learned a lesson in respect, now let's get this started" he then slipped a card in his monster zone and Ushi Oni transformed into something else.

"I summon Giant Ushi Oni!" A bigger and more vicious version of Ushi Oni came out.

**Giant Ushi Oni – ATK 2600 DEF 2100 LV8**

**You can Tribute 1 "Ushi Oni" you control to Special summon this card from your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

Yanagi got scared with his summoning and then Tanner warned him by saying "Hey Grampa! You might want to close your eyes, unless you wanna see your pillar get pulverised!" Giant Ushi Oni destroyed the pillar with its eight legs and lots of pieces of the pillar were about to hit Yanagi but they disappeared.

"But wait guys, Gramps wasn't lying about that pillar's strength; cause as soon as it gets destroyed, it delivers 2000 points of damage to its owner! And not to mention your Spirit Mask, it went right to the graveyard and that means you have to 1 card from your hand and throw it in there". Yanagi then signed remembered the effect he then send Triangle O to the graveyard.

**Yanagi – 1000**

**Tanner - 4000**

"Now that Giant Ushi Oni destroyed your monster, it gets to attack again; now Giant Ushi Oni attack!"

**Yanagi – 0**

**Tanner – 4000**

* * *

Yanagi's deck was then scattered around on the floor and Yanagi picked each one up; but one card was on Tanner's foot "I'm still in charge of this place; so get out of here and leave your precious cards with me!" Yanagi then looked up to him and said pleadingly "Please let me take my deck it's all I have; I spend my entire life collecting these cards and they are like my children; I climbed Mt Everest, I survived the Saharan heat, I touched the North Pole and South Poles and in all these amazing trips, there's nothing precious in the world except these cards".

But then Tanner squished one of Yanagi's cards harder than before and Yanagi tried to move his foot away "You can't do this!" I then put my right hand on Tanner's right shoulder and kicked his legs making him lose balance and fall; he grunted and then said "Looks like you got yourself a duel". I then replied "Bring it on! No one and I mean no one hurts my friends!"

* * *

_**Ooh… Roxas is all fired up! Follow this story if you want to know when the next chapter is up; please review me.**_


	10. Allies

_**Here's another chapter! This was hard to do since 5 of Tanner's cards were shown in the anime and there was no deck to look at.**_

_**Well here you go and enjoy and don't forget to review me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Allies**

**Roxas – 4000**

**Tanner – 4000**

Tanner's Turn

Tanner and I got ourselves ready and activated our duel discs; Tanner then announced "Seniority rules here! I'm going first!" he drawn his card and grinned at what he got; he slammed that card down and said "Let me introduce you to my pet, Jirai Gumo!" A huge brown spider with 6 legs appeared on the field.

**Jirai Gumo – ATK 2200 DEF 100 LV4**

**When this card declares an attack, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, attack normally. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points before attacking.**

Yanagi got scared and hid behind Yusei; Tanner then said "I place 2 cards face down, it's your turn newbie!"

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "Open Your Heart" by Crush 40)**

"I draw!" I drawn the field spell Mobius and in my hand, there is Power Ring, Wave, Jet, Chaos Control and Chaos Emeralds Collide. I then grinned and thought _'I think I'm gonna make a change from the last time I duelled…'_ "Yusei, you're about to see a part of my home planet! I activate the field spell Mobius!" The duelling field changed from a gym looking room to a devastated city with a massive flood.

**Mobius – Field  
**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Mobian' monsters by 300 points. Once per turn, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

"This is the scene when Sonic was fighting a water god; next, I activate Chaos Control!"

**Chaos Control - Normal Spell  
**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"With this, I send Jet back into the deck and I grab from my deck Chaos; now here comes the best part, I activate the Chaos Emeralds Collide!"

**Chaos Emeralds Collide - Normal Spell  
**

**This card becomes a Fusion Material Monster. By sending this card and Fusion Material Monster(s) you can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

"With this, I can fusion summon a monster with this card, so I fuse chaos with this, to make Perfect Chaos!" A small water creature emerged on the field with 7 different coloured emeralds; they were light blue, dark blue, yellow, green, clear, red and purple. Suddenly, the emeralds started to spin around near the creature for a while; but they went inside the creature and in a few seconds, it turned into a giant sea serpent like creature with 4 long tentacles that were made out of water and has green spikes, eyes and teeth.

**Perfect Chaos – ATK 4000 DEF 2800 LV10 – Fusion / Sea Serpent - WATER**

**"****Chaos + Chaos Emeralds Collide"**

**There can only be 1 face-up "Perfect Chaos" on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defence Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defence Position monsters your opponent controls. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.**

Tanner was shaking and was staring at my new beast; he finally said "I-I-I..t It's huge! And it's got 4000 attack points! How am I supposed to beat it!?" I then said "It makes you feel any better, when Perfect Chaos attacks a defense position monster, all of your other defense position monsters go with it; but it does have a weakness, if the field goes, Perfect Chaos goes with it. Now Perfect Chaos, attack Jirai Gumo!". Perfect Chaos used its tentacles to smash the spider.

**Tanner – 2200**

**Roxas – 4000**

"I end my turn with this".

Tanner's Turn

"I draw!" The card he drew was Mystical Space Typhoon (or MST); he grinned at his result and started laughing. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mobius!" The land scape started to change back to the gym room before and Perfect Chaos started roaring in pain; then it started to fade away like glitter.

"Now I finally got rid of him; but I can't do anything else, so I end my turn".

Roxas' Turn

'_He's planning something, I just know it!'_ I then looked at the face-down Tanner had and thought _'Maybe it has something to do with that face down!'_ "I draw!" The card I drew was Charmy Bee, what's left in my hand was Power Ring and Wave; I then thought of what to do _'This looks okay for one turn, but at least I gain a new card from it!'_ "I summon Charmy Bee!" A small bee with goggles appeared on the field.

**Charmy Bee - ATK 100 DEF 700 LV1 Insect / Effect / Tuner - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.

"Now that he's been successfully summoned, he gains a speed counter, now I'll remove that speed counter to use his effect; I can send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to draw 1 card from my deck!" the new card I got was Bonus Ring. _'This would help!'_ "Next I equip Power Ring to Charmy!" One on the bee's wrists, a golden ring is wrapped around it.

**Power Ring – Equip Spell  
**

**Equip to any "Mobian" monster. Once per turn, if the monster equipped with this card gets destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Send this card to the graveyard once it's attacked.**

"With this, Charmy can't be destroyed by battle once! I end my turn".

**Charmy – 0SC**

**Roxas – 4000**

**Tanner – 2200**

Tanner's Turn

"I draw!" Tanner looked at what he got and announced "I activate my cost down!"

**Cost Down – Normal Spell**

**Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End phase of this turn.**

"Now I can summon Ushi Oni!" The same bull like creature from before appeared on the field.

**Ushi Oni – ATK 2150 DEF 1950 LV6 – Normal**

"Now I can special summon from my hand Giant Ushi Oni!" The bigger version from before appears again.

**Giant Ushi Oni – ATK 2600 DEF 2100 LV8**

**You can Tribute 1 "Ushi Oni" you control to Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack again in a row.**

"Now Giant Ushi Oni, attack that bee!" The massive bull like creature used its legs to crush the bee, but the ring somehow protected it from destruction and the ring hopped away like what you see in the Genesis games.

"I end my turn, let's see what you got kid!"

**Roxas – 1500**

**Tanner – 2200**

Roxas' Turn

'_Please guys, I need some help here!'_ After thinking that, I heard a voice that I didn't recognise from last night; in fact it sounded cute and innocent. I decided to draw my next card "I draw!" I looked at the card and I grinned at what it was. _'I thought it was you Tails, nice to see you!'_ "First, I activate Bonus Ring!"

**Bonus Ring – Continuous Spell  
**

**When a 'Mobian' monster you control is sent to the Graveyard by battle or by card effect, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can pay 300 Life Points and remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to Special Summon 1 'Mobian' from your Graveyard.**

"So now I summon Tails!" The cute golden fox appeared on my side of the field.

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.

Tanner smiled at this and stated "I activate Trap Hole cancelling your summon!"

**Trap Hole – Normal Trap**

**When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: target that monster; destroy that target.**

With the trap hole trap card, Tails got destroyed and was sent to the graveyard; but I had other plans _'Sorry Tails, but I can get you back like this'_ "I activate my Bonus Ring, by sacrificing 300 life points and removing 1 speed counter from this card, I get back Tails!"

**Roxas – 1200**

**Tanner – 2200**

"Since he's been special summoned he gets a speed counter and I'll remove that speed counter to special summon Sonic from my deck!" A blue blur passed through me and Tanner and then the blue hedgehog showed himself to the field; Sonic then looked at me and said telepathically _"Nice to see you again" _I thoughtfully replied _'Same here and its good we can talk to each other like this, but we'll talk later, we got a duel to finish!'_

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.

"Now with Sonic's summoning, he gains 2 speed counters!"

**Charmy – 0SC**

**Tails – 0SC**

**Sonic – 2SC**

"I'll remove one of Sonic's speed counters to destroy Giant Ushi Oni!" Sonic did his usual homing attack on Giant Ushi Oni's head destroying it; however Sonic was back on my side of the field looking exhausted. "Lucky for you, Sonic can't attack you directly since he destroyed a monster with more attack than him and Tails can't either since I special summoned a mobian from my deck; so now it's your move, if you've got one".

Tanner's Turn

"I draw!" Once Tanner had a look at his drawn card, he placed it in the spell and trap card zone immediately "I place 1 face down and end". He then thought _'Bring it on kid, even if your monsters move, I can destroy all of them in one move!'_

Roxas' Turn

"My turn, I draw!" The card I drew was Sonic Dash. "Just what I needed, I activate Sonic Dash!"

**Sonic Dash – Quick Play Spell  
**

**You can give 1 "Mobian" on your side of the field, Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

"This gives 1 of my monsters 2 more speed counters so I'm giving the counters to Tails!"

**Sonic – 1SC**

**Tails – 2SC**

"Next, I use Tails' ability to special summon Shadow from my deck!" A small green portal opened up and a hedgehog like Sonic came out of it but this hedgehog was different. Firstly, his fur was black not blue, his eyes were blood red instead of green, emerald eyes; his quills were upright and were highlighted red, his gloves were the same as Sonic's but they had flaps instead of sleeves and he also had rings on his wrists; he had skating shoes on instead of sneakers like Sonic has.

**Shadow - ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Shadow; when you do, you can decrease 1 of your opponent's monsters original ATK by 300. If this card is equipped with "Chaos Emerald", you can remove that card and 1 Speed counter to add a Field Spell to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Shadow", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.

"Now Shadow gains 2 speed counters; next I remove 1 speed counter from Sonic to destroy the face down you just placed!"

**Sonic – 0SC**

**Tails – 1SC**

**Shadow – 2SC**

**Charmy – 0SC**

Sonic did his homing attack on the face down revealing Mirror Force; _'Mirror Force? That was close…'_ "Now Sonic and Shadow, finish Tanner off!" Sonic became a spiky ball and he did his Spin Dash on Tanner's chest while Shadow used his Chaos Spear onto Tanner's chest lowering his life points.

**Tanner – 0**

**Roxas – 1200**

* * *

Tanner kneeled down and said "I-I don't believe it…" Yanagi then went near and said excitedly "Dear boy that was amazing, I've never seen monsters like that before; where did you find these cards?" I smiled at Yanagi and said "I'll explain once we get back to the cell"; I then looked at Tanner who said to me "You're a pretty amazing duellist to use monsters and cards I've never seen before, so you got a name newbie?"

I replied "It's Roxas". He then looked at Yanagi and said "Hey Gramps, I'm sorry that I stepped on your cards"; Tanner then looked at me and asked "My time in the Pro League has been long gone; but I wanna get you in the world of the pros, what do you say? You interested?" Tanner put his hand towards me and I shook it and answered "Very".

Then a voice spoke up which made me wanted to hide my deck very quickly, so I did; the voice then said "Alright break it up you two; let's go 88 and 89, the chief wants to see you, now!"

* * *

_**Please review me if anything's wrong or if you want to comment on how good it is!**_


	11. Introductions and Mobians

_**Another chapter! Thanks so much for favouriting this story!**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Introductions and Mobians**

Me and Yusei were being escorted by two guards to the lab where the Chief is; Yusei and one of the guards went inside while I was outside with another guard. I wanted to go see him inside, but I guessed that the guard will just block my every attempt _'What can I do to help Yusei? I feel like he's in pain...What can I…. Wait! My sword, of course!'_

Without the guard knowing, I summoned the Sword of Chaos behind my back; I then thought _'I'm going to regret this….'_ I slashed my sword at the side of the guard's head, knocking him out; I checked his pulse and it was still beating. _'Good, I didn't kill him, just knocked him out; now to rescue Yusei, this might be the hardest part'_.

I then started to kick the door hard, on my first kick nothing happened; I then kicked some more but still, not much has happened. I then used my super speed as an advantage and tried again; this time the door went flat down from the inside of the room.

I went inside and saw the Chief with Yusei on a lab worktop (what you see in the movies) with two guards and two scientists; the two guards who were blocking the door were unconscious due to the impact. The Chief was about to grab me, but using my speed I dodged him easily; I was then next to Yusei and I un-cuffed the clamps that was holding him in.

As I un-cuffed the last clamp, the Chief was about to get me again but this time I said "Chaos Spear!" A yellow glow knife-like object came out of my right hand and it shot on the Chief's jacket, keeping him stuck to the wall; I then said to the Chief "Be thankful for once, that I didn't hit you, hold onto me Yusei".

Yusei grabbed my left hand tightly and then I sprinted my way towards our cell where Yanagi is waiting; the Chief was following soon behind us, I then thought _'I knew that chaos spear wouldn't hold him long!'_. I then found our cell and charged inside with the Chief coming in about ten seconds later; once me and Yusei were inside, I took a card out from my deck and said to the card "Hide us please!".

Ten seconds later, a very angry Chief came through the door and looked around frantically; _'looks like my plan worked, he can't see a thing!'_ "Where are you? I know you're hiding in here so show yourself!" Yusei had a confused look on his face but I just put a finger on my lips signalling to not make a sound; _'I'll explain everything once he leaves the room'_.

* * *

From looking at the Chief's face, he might tear our bodies apart if he sees us again; he finally then leaves the room and once the door was shut, the camouflage disappeared leaving us see-through. Yanagi was shaking and he looked scared to death; Yusei then looked at me and when I thought he was about bomb-raid me with questions he said simply "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that; I heal damage like that pretty quickly".

I asked him "No problem, but, what did they do to you?" Yusei sat down with me following and answered "Just ran some tests… they must have been looking for that mark that appeared when the dragon appeared at the Kaiba dome". Yanagi went next to us and said with a shocked look on his face "They're looking for the Mark of the Dragon!" Yanagi regretted saying that loud since guards were walking nearby.

Once the coast was clear Yanagi whispered to Yusei's ear "You must be a Signer, Yusei"; I looked at Yanagi and listened carefully to what he was saying and me and Yusei said "Signer?" Me and Yusei looked at each other but then listened carefully to what Yanagi has to say. "I've heard about them long ago, I thought the whole thing was just a legend but tales of this story may actually be true!"

We then leaned in closer to hear more of the story, "You see long ago there was a tribe, they were brave and they worship a crimson dragon and some could even summon the beast, they're called Signers; there were five warriors and each of them had a dragon to call out to aid them in battle, don't you see Yusei, you're one of them!"

My eyes were widened by this as well as Yusei's "Me a signer? So you think I summoned this so called Crimson Dragon?" Yanagi replied "That's exactly what I think and as legend would have it, the signer dragons were eventually sealed into five different duel monster cards". I then remembered the two synchro monster cards from that night; I picked out the dragon card from my deck and asked Yanagi "Is this one of the signer dragons?"

Yanagi looked at the card carefully and he answered "No, I've never seen that card before but what about Yusei? You must have one!" Yusei looked down at his right arm and replied "One of the ancient dragons? I'm not so sure, but I don't have my dragon on me, Jack's got it" Yanagi then thought out loud "Why does the Chief think that you're a signer? Unless someone told him…"

* * *

I then replied "Maybe, you're right Yanagi, but the good news is that I can kick his butt anytime anyplace; now that you answered our questions from before, now I can answer your and Yusei's" I then spreaded out my deck and separated the spells and traps, so that it was just monsters showing.

Yusei and Yanagi looked at me in confusion and then I explained; "I didn't tell you this before but, on the night when the dragon appeared and your mark started appearing, my cards started talking to me and they've been doing that ever since then".

Yusei gasped in surprise and then, I explained my story of how I obtained the Sword of Chaos to Yanagi and my adventures with Sonic and the gang; I then pointed to the blue hedgehog monster of my deck and said "This is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and the hero of Mobius; he has super speed, he can curl up into a spike ball and he mostly does homing attacks".

Next, I showed a darker version of Sonic and explained "This is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform and anti-hero of Mobius". Yusei asked with concern "The anti-hero?" I then nodded and explained "He does save Mobius from time to time, but nobody appreciates him as a hero; he's an experiment from fifty years ago and all he wants is answers to his past life. He has the same speed as Sonic but he mostly uses chaos powers, like that chaos spear I used earlier on".

I then showed a silvery hedgehog to them, "This is Silver the Hedgehog, born two hundred years into Mobius' future, he has telekinesis and he wants to make the future better". I then showed the two-tailed fox "This is Tails, Sonic's best friend and sidekick and like Sonic, he has no parents, but he has superb flying skills and is brilliant with machines".

I then showed a red creature "This is Knuckles the Enchidna, guardian of the Master Emerald and protector of Angel Island. With his spiked knuckles, he can dig, climb walls and he has great strength but sadly he's the last of his kind".

I then showed a robot to them "This is E-123 Omega, a robot created by Eggman, but he hated how Eggman treated the robots, so he's against him now; he's the strongest out of the robot series". I then showed a white-winged creature "This is Rogue, a jewel thief and a part-time government agent and wants all the gems and treasures of the world hers".

I then showed a green crocodile "This is Vector the Crocodile, head of the Chaotix Detective Agency, he loves music and helps out anybody even if it means working for free". I showed them a bee that I used in the duel not long ago "This is Charmy Bee, he helps around in the Detective agency"; I then show a purple ninja "This is the answer what happened with the Chief earlier on Yusei, this is Espio the Chameleon, a ninja spy and he's got the brains of the Detective Agency".

Yusei then realised what happened "You mean…. We were camouflaged?" I nodded back in agreement and showed them a cute looking girl "This is Amy Rose, pretty much Sonic's stalker or girlfriend, she uses a giant hammer called the Piko Piko hammer". I then showed them a brown looking rabbit "Her name is Cream the Rabbit, there's not much about her, but she does her chao friend Cheese and she is Amy's and Blaze's sidekick".

I then show them the chao to explain it a bit more "This is Cheese, a chao born in the Chao Gardens and chao are special creatures to mobians all over". I then show a metallic version of a chao "This is Omachao, a chao that helps you out, if you stuck with anything and is pretty much survive any type of injury".

Next I showed them a pink looking creature and said "This is Blaze the Cat, born from another dimension and a friend of Silver's, she's the guardian of the Sol Emeralds; she absorbed the powers of a fire god and became a pyrokinesis".

I showed them a green looking bird "This is Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues who are a group of ancient thieves; he is also known as the Legendary Wind Master due to his riding skills on something called Extreme gear which are basically hoverboards".

Next I showed them a pinker version of the bird before "This is Wave the Swallow, the technical genius of the Babylon Rogues; she uses her skills to make explosives for destroying opponent's Extreme Gear".

Next I showed them a grey muscular bird "Last of the Babylon Rogues is Storm the Albatross, he's Jet's right hand man and he's got the power of the team but he's not as smart as the others; he can knock of opponents using his strength".

I then looked at the two cards left "Next is Chaos, an ancient being made out of just entirely water; with chaos emeralds, he gets stronger until he reaches his perfect form, which you saw earlier on".

I picked up the last card "Last one is Tikal the Echidna, she is a friend of Chaos and protector of all chao and this is all I know of her" I then took a deep breath and said "That's all of my friends on Mobius, do you.. do you want to talk to them?". Yusei looked at me and answered "Ok, if you're sure" I nodded then replied "Put your hand on top of mine and then you will be able to hear them".

* * *

As instructed, Yusei put his hand on top of mine and after a few seconds, he heard a voice; it was a voice he didn't recognise "So this is Yusei, it's great to finally meet you!" He then looked up to the voice and he saw the blue hedgehog from the card; he then said "It's great to meet you too Sonic".

Yusei then put his hand away and then I said "We better get some sleep for tomorrow, night". I took one of the beds while Yanagi took the other; while we were drifting to sleep, Yusei thought while looking at his right arm _'I wonder if Yanagi really knows what he's talking about, do I really have the Mark of the Crimson Dragon?'_

* * *

_**Well what that a brilliant fight scene or what? Please review.**_


	12. Deck Mistake and New Cards

_**Sorry about this but I made another mistake once again; so I'm sorry about interrupting this story for this one little thing.**_

_**I was playing card games today (mostly Vanguard) and I was showing my friends my Mobian Fan-Fic deck and someone said to me that the trap and magic cards don't fit with the monsters; so to make the deck balanced, each of the monsters in this deck will have this written after it mentions the speed counters:**_

'**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster.'.**

_**So here's an example monster, just to show you what it looks like:**_

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. ****When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

* * *

_**So sorry about that, it was just something I had to mention; secondly, I have more ideas for cards, so here they are (This bit might be updated a lot):**_

**Metal Sonic – ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LV7 Machine / Effect – EARTH**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Metal Sonic; when you do, you can decrease 1 of your opponent's monsters by 500. If this card destroyed 1 of your opponent's monsters by battle, it can attack again once in a row.**

* * *

**Metal Madness – ATK 3200 DEF 3000 LV10 Machine / Effect – EARTH**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing "Metal Sonic" from play. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and has been sent to the Graveyard, this card can attack once again in a row and this card gains half the ATK of the destroyed monster (permanently). Destroy this card at the End Phase.**

* * *

**Vanilla – ATK 500 DEF 1400 LV3 Beast / Effect – EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. ****When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can search for a Level 2 or lower "Mobian" Monster from your Deck and add it to your hand. You can attach this card to "Cream", if you do, Cream cannot be destroyed by battle.**

* * *

**Anti-Mobius Ritual – Ritual Spell or Speed Spell (2SC)  
**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Scourge". You must Tribute "Sonic" and other monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more.**

* * *

**Scourge – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV8 Beast / Ritual / Effect – EARTH**

**This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Anti-Mobius Ritual". ****When this card is Ritual Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. You can remove Speed Counters on this card to destroy cards on the field. If 1 of your opponent's monster(s) destroys this card by battle and is sent to the Graveyard, you can decrease all of your opponent's monster(s) ATK by 500 until the end of that Battle Phase.**

* * *

**Time Eater Ritual - Ritual Spell or Speed Spell (2SC) (Updated 22/8/12)  
**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Classic Sonic". You must Tribute "Sonic".**

* * *

**Classic Sonic - ATK 2200 DEF 1800 LV7 Beast / Ritual / Effect - EARTH  
**

**This card can only Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Time Eater Ritual". If this card is face-up on your side of the field, "Sonic" cannot be on the field. ****When this card is Ritual Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. When this card directs attacks you opponent successfully, this card switches to Defense Position and gains DEF points for the opponent's destroyed monster (by this effect) ATK until your next Standby Phase.**

* * *

******Master Emerald - Normal Spell or Speed Spell (3SC)  
**

**You can activate one of the following effects:**

**- You can Special Summon "Knuckles" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**- Equip this card to "Knuckles". "Knuckles" gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**- You can add "Chaos Emeralds Collide" from your Deck to your hand.**

* * *

******Egg Dealer - Normal Trap  
**

**Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck and choose 1 out of the 3. This card becomes the chosen card's effect.**

* * *

******Gateway of Avalon - Continuous Spell**

**When this card is played, add 2 "Royal Knight" cards from your deck to your hand.**

* * *

******Sir Gawain, Royal Knight - ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LV6 - Beast-Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is considered a Mobian-Type monster. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Knuckles" while "Gateway to Avalon" is face-up. When this card is summoned, put 2 Speed Counters on this card. This card cannot gain other Speed Counters except by the effects of "Blacksmith's Shop". Once per turn, you can remove a Speed Counter to destroy a card on the field. When this card has no Speed Counters on it, it loses 1000 ATK.**

* * *

******Sir Lancelot, Royal Knight - ATK 2900 DEF 2300 LV8 - Beast-Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is considered a Mobian-Type monster. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Shadow" while "Gateway to Avalon" is face-up. When this card is summoned, put 1 Speed Counter on this card. This card cannot gain other Speed Counters except by the effects of "Blacksmith's Shop". Once per turn, you can remove a Speed Counter to attack your opponent directly. When this card has no Speed Counters on it, it loses 900 ATK.**

* * *

******Lady Percival, Royal Knight - ATK 2750 DEF 2500 LV7 - Beast-Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is considered a Mobian-Type monster. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Blaze" while "Gateway to Avalon" is face-up. When this card is summoned, put 1 Speed Counter on this card. This card cannot gain other Speed Counters except by the effects of "Blacksmith's Shop". Once per turn, you can remove a Speed Counter. If you do, if this monster attacks a monster, destroy the opponent's monster after damage calculation. When this card has no Speed Counters on it, it loses 750 ATK.**

* * *

******Blacksmith's Shop - Continuous Spell**

**When you remove a Speed Counter(s) from a "Royal Knight" card or "King Sonic, Ruler of Camelot", you can put 1 Speed Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove all Speed Counters on this card and put them on a "Royal Knight" card or "King Sonic, Ruler of Camelot".**

* * *

******Drawing of the Sword - Ritual Spell **

******Tribute cards whose total levels equal 6 or more to Ritual Summon "Caliburn, Sword of the Chosen" from your hand to the field. "Sonic" must be on the field to activate this card.**

* * *

******Caliburn, Sword of the Chosen - ATK 1500 DEF 1200 LV6 - Warrior / Ritual / Effect - WIND**

**Once per turn, you can equip this card to "Sonic". The equipped monster gains the following effect:**  
**When this card attacks a Defense Position monster that has less DEF than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

* * *

******Ritual of Excalibur - Ritual Spell **

******Tribute "Sonic" and "Caliburn, Sword of the Chosen" card to Ritual Summon "King Sonic, Ruler of Camelot" from your hand or Deck.**

* * *

******King Sonic, Ruler of Camelot - ATK 3300 DEF 2500 LV10 - Beast-Warrior / Ritual / Effect - WIND**

**This card is considered a Mobian-Type monster. This card cannot be effected by Spell or Trap Cards. When this card destroys a monster, put a Speed Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the opponent's monster has higher ATK, this card cannot attack this turn. You can remove two Speed Counters to negate this effect.**

* * *

**_Sorry about this chapter but I promise, this is the last time. Please reply to me about the cards, I need to know if these are any good. Also could people review this story? It quite depressing that I'm not getting many in the past few days._  
**


	13. Last Day

_**As promised, here's the next chapter of Roxas in 5Ds; to celebrate Team GB at the London 2012 Olympics for being 3**__**rd**__** out of the medal tally (with 24 Gold Medals!), I will be putting some English song references instead of Sonic (it's just for this chapter).**_

_**The songs that will be mentioned are new singles from Little Boots; she's an amazing electronic artist, I will recommend you listen to her music, especially these two that I will mention in the duel.**_

_**Hooray for Team GB and please enjoy and review this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Last Day**

The next morning, Yusei was ordered by the Chief to head out to the hall while me and Yanagi stayed in our cell; I was then thinking _'Does the Chief want Yusei for his mark? Something tells me it could be for that reason..'_ While Yusei was out, Yanagi was talking to me about his adventures; once he was finished, I started to talk about my adventures with Sonic and the gang.

Adventures like the time when the city was under attack by a water creature that kept resurrecting itself, no matter how much you attacked it; then the creature kept feeding on chaos emeralds making it stronger than ever; it all ended for the creature when Sonic turned Super Sonic and defeated Perfect Chaos. Then there was that other time when Sonic was captured by the Military but they were mistaken for a look-alike of himself named Shadow, the black hedgehog in my deck.

I also talked about the time when aliens called the Black Arms invaded Westopolis and Shadow taking down Black Doom. There was another time when it was Festival of the Sun and Eggman tried to kidnap Princess Elise but was failed by Sonic and Sonic was being attacked by a silver hedgehog named Silver, because Silver thought he was the cause for awakening the fire god Iblis (calling Sonic the 'Iblis Trigger').

Then there was the adventures that I had recently, it was time when Eggman sapped the chaos energy out of Super Sonic to awaken Dark Gaia and the dark energy that was in the emeralds turning Sonic into a werehog; then, there was the time when Sonic saved some aliens named wisps from an Interstellar Amusement Park.

Then lastly, the recent adventure I had was when it was Sonic's birthday, a creature named Time Eater took Sonic's friends to different periods of Sonic's history. Sonic and I were in this white world with a colourless Green Hill Zone; Sonic frees Tails (who was frozen with the Green Hill Zone) and Sonic feels like he's been in that place before. Next we go to the next zone which was Chemical Plant Zone and Tails tells Sonic and I that he can never forget the smell of the place; Sonic feels the same way as Tails does and the place gives him déjà vu. Later Sonic sees a smaller and rounder version of himself in the mirror; Sonic hears Eggman's voice and the reflection Sonic saw runs towards the voice realising that there was another Sonic. This was Classic Sonic.

After Classic Sonic was done with Eggman, he meets up with Modern Sonic and Modern Sonic and I couldn't believe that there was two Sonics; both Sonics team up to find their friends and beat up the Time Eater which was a machine controlled by Classic and Modern Eggman; with the help of their friend's encouragement and the power of the 7 chaos emeralds, they defeated the Time Eater with ease.

* * *

Yanagi couldn't believe the adventures I had; in fact he was jealous of me. I said to him with a smile "Don't be jealous Yanagi, you can have those sort of adventures if you just hang out with me". Suddenly, the door to our cell opened revealing a guard, "Good news, you two are moving cells! I have direct orders from the Chief to move you to the long term cells! Follow me!" Without hesitation, we followed the guard to a different section of the Facility which was taller and it had more cells.

Tanner came to us and Yusei soon followed; I was relieved that he was okay and from the look of him, Yusei was relieved as well seeing his friends here. Yusei was confused as to why we were here, he asked "Why are you guys here?" I answered "A guard lead us here who was ordered by the Chief, he said we were moved here; as for the reason why I don't know, what happened with you and the Chief Yusei?". Yusei answered "It wasn't the Chief that wanted me, it was Goodwin, he forced me to help him with something and in return I get a clean record and become a resident of New Domino".

A guard who was standing next to us ordered us to go back to our cells; we returned without hesitation and when I arrived at my cell, I hid my cards in a better place and told Espio to camouflage it at all times; the security in this place was a lot more tighter than my last cell. I had a look outside from the bars and it looked like this place had 200 criminals; I was alone in this cell.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yusei, he entered his new cell and hears a voice "Oh man.. and I was getting used to being on my own; if you don't mind, take the top bunk, I was falling off of that, so I really think that-" But he was interrupted by Yusei climbing up to the top bunk; "No arguments nice! Yusei right?" Yusei's cellmate continued talking but Yusei was'nt really paying attention to him. He reflects on what has happened on the last few days _'Was I really able to summon the Crimson Dragon? I mean it came out of nowhere and that mark... could Yanagi be right?'_

**Flashback**

_"You must be a Signer, Yusei"; I looked at Yanagi and listened carefully to what he was saying and me and Yusei said "Signer?" Me and Yusei looked at each other but then listened carefully to what Yanagi has to say. "I've heard about them long ago, I thought the whole thing was just a legend but tales of this story may actually be true!" We then leaned in closer to hear more of the story, "You see long ago there was a tribe, they were brave and they worship a crimson dragon and some could even summon the beast, they're called Signers"._

**Present**

'_But why me and Roxas? And why now?'_ Yusei's cellmate came up and said "The name's Alex and I heard your friend Roxas beat him with a rare deck, that's awesome; where is your friend?" Yusei replied "He's in a different cell and sorry but can we talk later, I've got a bit of a headache". Alex agreed that he will talk later; Yusei can answer his questions later.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I heard guards outside my cell demanding me to let them enter; once they did, the Chief entered saying "Little birdie told me that you're holding a weapon and that's against the rules". I thought _'Only Shadow holds weapons..Wait..Does he know about my sword?'_ I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Well your little birdie is telling you a lie, I don't have any weapons!" The Chief grabbed my right arm hard and dragged me to the centre walkways of the room; he started punching in the gut first, then he punched at every part of my body until my body felt weak; I collapsed on the floor with bruises all over. Yusei noticed this and shouted "Roxas! Roxas!" I made no reply, I was too weak to move or speak at this moment.

The Chief then spoke up to everyone "I found a deadly weapon on Roxas here and I'm going to fully punish everyone here; so I'm extended your punishments for a year!" All of the inmates think this unfair and start to argue about it; the Chief then shouted "Shut up! The world doesn't need any single one of you satellites; if anyone here has any complaints speak up!" The Chief then started to laugh constantly until, Roxas started to get up ever so slowly; "No...E-everyone...has the... right...to live". Yusei saw me and said with concern "Don't fight him Roxas! You're too weak!" I shouted back to Yusei with my voice clearing up "It's a-alright; I'm not going to fight him, I'm going to duel him!" Armstrong laughed at this and said "With the way you are, you can't even stand properly; so I'll make you a deal, if you win this duel, I'll forget about all this crime; but if I win-" I interrupted him and said "Then no one but me gets put in lock down".

Everyone gasped at this, even Yusei; he didn't think I was like this, especially if I was in pain for the rest of my sentence. Armstrong thought about it and agreed "We'll duel tomorrow at half past eight, don't be late" I replied "Don't worry, I'll be there". The guards lead me back to my cell while I saw Tanner and Yanagi being searched by two guards; they took out a deck of cards from Tanner and couple of cards from Yanagi. "Look at this Chief, this gut has been hiding cards" Yanagi protested saying "No you can't take them, they are the only thing I have!" The Chief then ordered his guards to confiscate the cards and take them back to their cell.

When we returned, I was free to see them and I immediately did that; Tanner then said "Why did you do that Roxas? Now you don't have a deck to use; if you were thinking of using mine, Armstrong took mine" I nodded and replied "I saw it happen with my own eyes and I not gonna let Armstrong get away with this!" My hands were turned into fists and I tightened them with anger; "Don't worry you guys, I'll make sure Armstrong never hurts anyone ever again!"

* * *

**The Next Day 8:23pm**

I was waiting for a guard to tell me when Armstrong was ready to duel; I thought about my mobians in my deck and asked them to help in this duel. _'Help me out here guys, this is all for my friends, including you guys'_ The door opened up and a guard appeared saying to me "It's time kid" I followed him to where I was yesterday; Armstrong then said "Well well, looks like you were true to your word, but since you have no deck, I guess I win by forfeit, now get him out of my sight!"

While Armstrong was talking, I told thoughtfully to Espio to un-camouflage my deck; the guards were about to grab me but I said to Armstrong "I have a deck, right here" I showed my deck to the Chief to prove him; the Chief was super shocked at this and he asked "Where did you find those?" I narrowed my eyes at him and said "You just don't get it, you treat us like trash; but in numbers, you're outnumbered and as for the deck, I've been hiding it ever since that duel I had with Tanner".

Armstrong growled in annoyance and said "Well fine, I guess I'll duel you with this; guards prepare the duel discs!" Two guards put duel discs on each of the duellist's arms; on each of the duel discs, there is a chain connected to something on the floor. I then asked "What's this chain all about?" _'I got a bad feeling about this..'_ Armstrong answered "Oh that, it's just to make this duel more interesting; every time you take battle damage, that chain will give you a tickle".

I then replied "Wait..What kind of tickle?" Armstrong just answered "You'll find out soon..." We got ourselves ready to duel and we both said "**DUEL!**"

* * *

**Chief – 4000**

**Roxas – 4000**

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "Every Night I Say A Prayer" by Little Boots)**

Roxas' hand contained Chaos, Sonic Dash, E-123 Omega, Eggman Plan 4, Eggman Plan 6 and the card I drew was Cream; _'This is an okay hand to use..'_ "I summon Chaos to the field!"

**Chaos – ATK 100 DEF 1800 LV2 Sea Serpent / Effect - WATER**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card has been targeted by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to negate that attack. If "Tikal" is on your side of the field, you can equip this card to "Tikal".**

"Since he's been summoned, he gains a speed counter! I place 2 face downs and end my turn!"

**Roxas – 4000**

**Chief – 4000**

**Chaos – 1SC**

Cheif's Turn

Armstrong's hand contained Iron Chain Repairman, Psychic Cyclone, Soul Anchor, Iron Chain Snake, Poison Chain and Iron Chain Snake; the Chief smirked at my monster and then he started laughing at it "What kind of monster is that? I summon Iron Chain Repairman!"

**Iron Chain Repairman – ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LV4 Warrior / Effect – EARTH**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Iron Chain" monster from your Graveyard, except "Iron Chain Repairman". This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

"That monster hasn't got a chance against that monster! Iron Chain Repairman, attack Chaos!" The hammer warrior charged towards the water being but I interrupted his attack. "Too bad this attack is worthless, I activate Chaos' effect! By removing 1 speed counter, he can negate this attack!" The hammer warrior returned to the other side; the Chief was slightly irritated by this but he says "I place 2 cards down and end my turn".

**Roxas – 4000**

**Chief – 4000**

**Chaos – 0SC**

Roxas' Turn

"I draw!" The card I drew was Rouge; I then thought of my move and announced "I sacrifice Chaos to summon Omega!" The toughest robot out of the E-series robots appears on the field.

**E-123 Omega – ATK 2000 DEF 300 LV5 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn during either player's Battle Phase, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to have this card gain 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Now, Omega gains a speed counter! Next I activate Sonic Dash from my hand!"

**Sonic Dash – Quick Play Spell**

**You can give 1 "Mobian" on your side of the field, Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

"This gives Omega an extra speed counter, now Omega attack Iron Chain Repairman!" Omega used his rockets to launch himself closer to the hammer warrior; Armstrong announced "I activate Soul Anchor!"

**Soul Anchor – Continuous Trap**

**Select 1 face-up monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle, and cannot change its battle position. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

"Oh no you don't! I activate my trap, Eggman Plan 6!" A trap card showed itself showing the Egg Albatross from Sonic Heroes.

**Eggman Plan 6 – Counter Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's Spell or Trap Card is activated. Negate the activation of that card and destroy it. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.**

"With this, I can negate that card by discarding Cream from my hand!" The Soul Anchor trap got destroyed and Omega continued with its attack; it used its arms as machine guns and blown Iron Chain Repairman to bits. "I end my turn with this".

**Roxas – 4000**

**Chief – 3600**

**Omega – 2SC**

Chief's Turn

"My turn, I draw!" The card he drew was Iron Chain Snake; he grinned slightly at this. "I summon Iron Chain Snake!"

**Iron Chain Snake – ATK 800 DEF 1200 LV3 Reptile / Effect – EARTH**

**During your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 800 ATK and DEF. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its controller sends cards equal to its Level from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

"Now I can equip this monster to yours and when it does, it loses 800 attack points!"

**Omega – 1200 ATK**

"Next I activate my Psychic Cyclone!"

**Psychic Cyclone – Quick Play Spell**

**Select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. Declare if it is Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it. If you were right, draw 1 card. If not, your opponent draws 1 card.**

"Now I have to choose a face-down you have and if I can call it right, I can draw a card; so I'm guessing your face down is a trap! I'm right aren't I?" I replied "How?" Armstrong drawn his card which was Iron Chain Coil and he was stretching a part of his beard slightly and said "What can I say Roxas, I guess I have a niff for these things" I then thought _'Something's not right here, Sonic do you have any answers here?'_ Sonic replied thoughtfully _'I don't know, but you're right, something is fishy here...'_ Armstrong declared the end of his turn and Sonic was looking around the area to search for something suspicious.

**Roxas – 4000**

**Chief – 3600**

**Omega – 1200 ATK – 2SC**

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "Headphones" by Little Boots)**

"I draw!" The card I drew was Mobius; I gave myself a big smile and announced "I activate Mobius!" The field changed from a prison into a scene full of green hills, totems, dancing sunflowers and a couple of badniks buzzing around.

**Mobius – Field**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Mobian' monsters by 300 points. Once per turn, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

"This field is the home land of these monsters you're seeing Armstrong! Mobius gives 300 attack and defence to all mobian monsters and I can give speed counters to one of my mobians for the number of mobians on the field! So I'm giving 1 more speed counter to Omega!"

**Omega - ATK 1500 3SC**

"I remove 1 speed counter on Omega to give him 500 attack for this attack! Omega, attack Armstrong directly!" Omega went crazy with power; he used his machine gun arms all around the room but he aimed at Armstrong, lowering his life points. "I end my turn, make use for your turn, 'cause it will be your last!"

**Chief – 1600**

**Roxas – 4000**

**Omega – ATK 1500 2SC**

Chief's Turn

"I draw!" The Chief drew his card and it was Iron Chain Repairman; he smiled at this and announced "I set one monster down and end my turn!"

Roxas' Turn

"That was a short move, I draw!" The card I drew was Chaos Control; I gave myself a big smile, I was about to activate it but Sonic interrupted my thoughts. _"I found out why Armstrong was acting fishy, there's cameras all around you!"_ I was looking around me and I indeed saw lots of cameras watching me; "You've been spying on me in this whole duel, that is so low! I activate Chaos control!"

**Chaos Control - Normal Spell**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"With this, I put Rouge back in my deck and I can add a different mobian monster to my hand and I choose Tails and next, I'm summoning him!"

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

"Tails gains a counter and with his counter, I can summon Knuckles from my deck!" The red echidna that appeared in my first ever duel appears to the field.

**Knuckles – ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.**

Yanagi got excited with the echidna's appearance, maybe because he wanted to see it for real. "Okay, time for the final attack! Knuckles, attack the face-down monster!" Knuckles used his spiked knuckles to destroy the monster revealing Iron Chain Coil; it was smashed by the guardian of the Master Emerald. "Omega, attack Armstrong directly! I will use his ability to make him 500 points stronger, this will finish you!" Omega used his machine guns once again but this time he aimed at Armstrong with his full power.

**Chief – 0**

**Roxas – 4000**

* * *

Armstrong fell down to the floor and all of the inmates cheered for Roxas for his victory; what was unexpected was that Armstrong got up and declared while pointing a finger at me "Put him in lock-down!" My eyes widened at this and argued "What, but what about our deal?" Armstrong replied immediately "We don't have a deal! Now take hiom to his c-"

But his order was interrupted by a voice saying "I don't think so Mr Armstrong" I looked up to see a man with silver hair and a grey suit on; "I saw the entire duel and the only person going away is you I'm afraid; I don't see how the facility can be run affectively if no trusts exists between the guards and the inmates, pack your things Armstrong, you're fired". The man in the grey suit walked away leaving me to wonder who he was; I then thought _'Way to show him who's boss!'_

* * *

Later after the duel, me Yusei, Alex, Tanner and Yanagi all met up in the gym where I fought Tanner; they were all commenting me on my duelling strategies and my deck. Alex then said "It was kinda strange that Goodwin showed up like that, I wonder what he wants.." I then realised that the man was named Goodwin; Yanagi then said "I want you to take this" He offered me the trap card Totem Pole but I said to him "I think Yusei deserves this more than I do". Yusei looked right at me with surprise and Yusei said "I can't take your card" but Yanagi really insisted that he should take it; after a while he said complementally "This is incredible, thank you".

Tanner then insisted as well and said "I've got something that can help you get your runner back from the impound centre" He showed his Giant Ushi Oni to Yusei and included "Take this to a store named Bootleg, order some milk and ask for Blister, he'll help you out".

About 10 minutes later, me and Yusei were both walking out of the front gates of the Facility; but little did we know, out in the distance a white duel runner was watching them and the rider took out his helmet, showing Trudge with a big scar on the left side of his face. "You may have been lucky getting out of Satellite Yusei; but next time, I'm sending you back to the Facility myself!"

* * *

_**Phew, I fit 3 episodes into one chapter; I hope you enjoyed it and please review me!**_


	14. Security Break In

_**Sorry that I haven't done any chapters for a while, my brother is playing Guild Wars 2 a lot and I didn't get a time on a computer.**_

_**But thanks for the reviews and for your patience; we hope you enjoy this chapter, because this took me about 5 hours to do and I think this is my longest chapter ever. If there's any Dark Cloud fans out there, then you are in luck because there's one music reference in here!**_

_**Enjoy and please review me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Security Break-In**

**(Playing "Gundorada Workshop" from Dark Chronicle (or Dark Cloud 2) OST)**

It's been ten minutes, since I won the duel against Armstrong; according to Tanner, we had to find a place called Bootleg:

_"I've got something that can help you get your runner back from the impound centre" He showed his Giant Ushi Oni to Yusei and included "Take this to a store named Bootleg, order some milk and ask for Blister, he'll help you out"._

I then asked Yusei who was walking beside me, "So according to Tanner, we need to find a guy named Blister?" Yusei nodded in reply "Yeah, he can help me hack into Sector Security so that I can get my duel runner back" I put my fist up in the air and included "With his hacking skills and my super speed, we can get that runner in no time!" Yusei was slightly confused with my outburst but somehow he admits it; "You're right!" We then continued walking and Yusei said "You're a real true friend you know that?" I then smiled in return and gave him a big grin and said "Race ya!"; I then sped forwards while Yusei shouted "Hey, wait up!"

Without me or Yusei knowing, two guys in black suits with black spy glasses on were observing us at a distance; I reached the Bootleg place Tanner mentioned with Yusei almost out of breath. After Yusei got his breath back he then asked "How come you're not out of breath?" I just shrugged, I really don't know the answer to that; so I just answered "I guess it goes with the super speed, but enough of that, let's go inside". Yusei nodded in return and we entered the small underground bar.

We sat on the barstools and the bartender turns to see us; he then asks "What's wrong kiddies? You lost your mummy or something? We only serve to customers only". Yusei then replied while reaching for his jacket pocket "In that case, we'll have some milk" he pulled out the Giant Ushi Oni card Tanner gave to him; the bartender gasped at it. "Bolt Tanner gave me this, we're looking for a guy named Blister".

I felt like someone was watching for some odd reason; I turned around but found nothing, I then said thoughtfully _"Hey Sonic, is anyone watching us? I can just feel it"_ Sonic then appeared next to me once more and replied _"I think there's two guys in suits watching you and Yusei; as for who there are, I don't know"_ I then replied thoughtfully _"Thanks Sonic"_.

I then looked back at the bartender and he gave us a glass of milk each; he then asked "Are those two guys following you looking for Blister too?" Yusei then looked behind him to see the two guys following us; as I was finishing my glass of milk, Yusei then replied to the bartender's question "No, they're not with us" the bartender then said "You don't find Blister, Blister finds you". Yusei then finished his drink, picked up the Giant Ushi Oni card and replied "Thanks".

* * *

We were outside the bar and we were waiting for Blister to appear; I then heard footsteps behind me. The two men from before were now running towards us and were about to grab us; but then all of a sudden, a duel runner jumped from the roof to the road and grabbed Yusei. Whoever this rider was, he was helping us get away from the men who were catching us; the rider didn't grab me so I ran beside him. I then wanted to look at who this rider was; I then asked "Are you Blister?" The rider looked at me and answered "In the flesh and who are you?" I answered for him while pointing at Yusei "Name's Roxas, I'm a friend of his". Blister then showed a light on my criminal mark; whatever it did to my mark, it didn't hurt it, I asked Blister curiously "Does this block Sector Security from finding me?" Blister nodded at me and continued with what he was doing; it only took him 20 seconds and I went beside Yusei to make sure he didn't fall off the duel runner.

* * *

We arrived at Blister's base, it was an abandonded small office room but there was plenty of room for two people; Yusei was asking Blister "So what are you exactly?" Blister was continuing typing on his laptop and he answered "I'm not sure myself, but you can call me 'Jack of all Trades'; so what can I do for you two?" Yusei answered " We need to get into the Sector Security warehouse building". Blister was shocked at first but he started to get to work straight away; he said to us that it will take a while to get all the essentials together, so we agreed that we stayed for the night.

* * *

The next day, we were inside one of the Sector Security buildings within the city, where the storage warehouse is. When everyone except us left the building, we started to make our way to the warehouse; there were spy bots patrolling the night; I then thought _'This must be the spy bots Blister warned us about... we gotta be careful'_. We reached a big metallic door that directs us to the warehouse; Yusei uses his fake ID to get in and we went inside with no problems whatsoever. Yusei had in his hand a scanner that showed him the location of his duel runner; _'Yusei holding that scanner kinda reminds of Tails with his technology'_. Yusei then thought when he was standing next to the crate with his duel runner inside, _'Re-united at last...'_

But all that changed when lots of spotlights shined down on us; _'Oh great... we got caught..whatever shall we do?'_ I thought sarcastically. The person that was standing before was no other than Trudge; "I guess you didn't obey the rules Yusei and whoever you are" he angrily said while pointing at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and replied "The name's Roxas and I should say one thing about you! You're more irritating then this person I know back home! Don't pick on Yusei, pick on me!"

Trudge growled in annoyance and said "Fine! Guards! Grab Roxas!" The guards obeyed him and were trying to grab me, but I was just TOO quick for them; when I was outside the door, I shouted out to Trudge "Catch me if you can!" I ran outside the door with Yusei following behind me in his duel runner; when the door was closed I then said "It's good to see your duel runner again" Yusei smiled back but that all changed when Trudge almost swerved into me; I then thought _'That was close..' _Without us both knowing, Trudge activated 'Speed World'; I growled back in annoyance and asked Yusei "Wanna team up against Trudge? We can beat him faster this way" Yusei nodded in agreement and I shouted to Trudge "We're teaming up against you! You have 8000 life points and we each have 4000; Yusei starts then you and me, we don't attack on our first turns; sound good to you?" Trudge then answered "Fine! I take both of you back to the Facility!"

* * *

**(Playing "Live and Learn" by Crush 40)**

**Roxas – 4000**

**Yusei – 4000**

**Trudge – 8000**

Yusei's Turn

The card he drew was Quillbolt Hedgehog; he then declared "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog – ATK 800 DEF 800 LV2 Machine / Effect – EARTH**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

"That ends my turn".I looked at Yusei thinking _'I really need to back him up...'_.

**Yusei – 4000 1SC**

**Trudge – 8000 1SC**

**Roxas – 4000 1SC**

Trudge's Turn

Trudge has just drawn Search Striker; he grinned at this result and he then says "I summon Search Striker!"

**Search Striker – ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LV4 Warrior / Effect – WIND**

**If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If you do, this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.**

"I set one card down and end my turn".

**Yusei – 4000 2SC**

**Trudge – 8000 2SC**

**Roxas – 4000 2SC**

Roxas' Turn

I had in my hand, Sonic, Chaos Emeralds Collide, Eggman Plan 1, Chaos Control, Shadow and the card I just drew was Rouge. I liked this hand, I think I can take most of Trudge's life points down on my next turn. "First I activate the speed spell, Chaos Control!"

**Chaos Control - Speed Spell (1SC needed)**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"I put Rouge back into my deck, so that I can get a different Mobian monster to my hand and I choose Jet! Now I summon Jet to the field!"

**Jet – ATK 900 DEF 1300 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn during either player's turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defence Position.**

"He gains 2 speed counters and I place 1 card down, you're up Yusei".

**Yusei – 4000 3SC**

**Quillbolt Hedgehog 800 DEF**

**Trudge – 8000 3SC**

**Search Striker 1600 ATK 1FD**

**Roxas – 4000 3SC**

**Jet 900 ATK 1FD**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei has in his hand, Speed Spell – Reactor Pod, Urgent Tuning, Junk Synchron, Synchro Strike and Sonic Chick; Yusei then declares "I summon Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron – ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3 Warrior / Tuner – DARK**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

"Now I tune Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt to synchro summon, Junk Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior – ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5 Warrior / Synchro / Effect – DARK**

"**Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control.**

"I don't think so Yusei! I activate my trap Discord Counter! Splitting your synchro up!"

**Discord Counter – Counter Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Synchro Summons a monster. Return that monster to the Extra Deck. Then Special Summon all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon from your opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field. Your opponent cannot Summon a monster until the End Phase of their next turn.**

Yusei growled at Trudge then declared "I'll end my turn then".

**Yusei – 4000 4SC**

**Trudge – 8000 4SC**

**Roxas – 4000 4SC**

Trudge's Turn

Trudge looked at a card in his hand and declared "I summon Pursuit Chaser!"

**Pursuit Chaser – ATK 1400 DEF 600 LV3 Machine / Effect – EARTH**

**When a Defense Position monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Pursuit Chaser, take down Yusei's Junk Synchron!" Pursuit Chaser was about to crash into Junk Synchron but I declared "Don't think so Trudge! I activate Eggman Plan 1! It negates that attack!" Yusei looked at me with astonishment and mouthed 'thank you' to me; I gave him a thumps up but Trudge then shouted out "So what? I've one more attack! Search Striker! Attack Junk Synchron!" I just signed deeply and said "Trudge, Trudge, Trudge... you need to read on your effect cards, I activate Jet's ability! By removing a speed counter from him, I can force that monster to go face down!" Like I said, Search Striker went face down and Trudge declared "I place 2 face downs and end my turn".

**Yusei – 4000 5SC**

**Junk Synchron 500 DEF Quillbolt Hedgehog 800 DEF**

**Trudge – 8000 5SC 2FD**

**Pursuit Chaser 1400 ATK Search Striker 1200 DEF (face-down)**

**Roxas – 4000 5SC**

**Jet 900 ATK**

Roxas' Turn

"Alright! Time for some action!" I drew Amy and I now made my move " I place one monster face down, I switch Jet to defense and I activate the speed spell, Chaos Emeralds Collide!"

**Chaos Emeralds Collide - Speed Spell (4SC needed)**

**This card becomes a Fusion Material Monster. By sending this card and Fusion Material Monster(s) you can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

"I fuse Shadow with the chaos emeralds to fusion summon, Super Shadow!" Shadow appeared on the field, but all around him, there were seven different coloured emeralds; they were spinning around Shadow in a high velocity until they disappeared and Shadow changed appearance. He still had his gloves and shoes on, his quills were still highlighted red, his patch of white fur was still there and he also has his blood red eyes; but what he didn't have before was that instead of obsidian fur, it was golden.

**Super Shadow – ATK 3800 DEF 3000 LV10 – Fusion / Beast - EARTH**

**"Shadow + Chaos Emeralds Collide" **

**This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Shadow" from your Graveyard.**

"Here's when things get complicated, first Super Shadow can't be destroyed by card effects, second, he can negate 1 face-up monster you control Trudge and he gains attack of that negated monster and lastly, if he destroys one of your monsters, all of your other monsters go with it; take this Trudge! Super Shadow will negate the effect of Pursuit Chaser and he gains 1400 attack!"

**Super Shadow – 5200 ATK**

"Now Shadow, attack Pursuit Chaser!" Shadow hold out his hands and they started to glow yellow; he then shouted out "CHAOS SPEAR!" Pursuit Chaser was destroyed and Trudge's life points went down.

**Trudge – 4200 2SC**

"I end my turn and Super Shadow goes back to my extra deck and I can special summon Shadow from my graveyard, but he has 0 attack points until my next turn".

**Yusei – 4000 6SC**

**Junk Synchron 500 DEF Quillbolt Hedgehog 800 DEF**

**Trudge – 4200 3SC 2FD**

**Roxas – 4000 6SC**

**Jet 1300 DEF Shadow 1500 DEF Amy (face down)**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew the trap card Confusion Chaff; he then declares "I place a face-down and end my turn". Trudge laughed at this because he knew that because of the effects of Discord Counter, he can't summon anything until his next turn.

**Yusei – 4000 7SC 1FD**

**Junk Synchron 500 DEF Quillbolt Hedgehog 800 DEF**

**Trudge – 4200 4SC 2FD**

**Roxas – 4000 7SC**

**Jet 1300 DEF Shadow 1500 DEF Amy (face down)**

Trudge's Turn

Trudge looked at his hand then growled at us _'Because of that Super Shadow card, I have no monsters to take them down with; I just have to do this for now'_. "I place a face down and end my turn".

**Yusei – 4000 8SC 1FD**

**Junk Synchron 500 DEF Quillbolt Hedgehog 800 DEF**

**Trudge – 4200 5SC 3FD**

**Roxas – 4000 8SC**

**Jet 1300 DEF Shadow 1500 DEF Amy (face down)**

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40)**

I drew my next card, which was the speed spell – Master Emerald; I then started laughing for victory; everyone was confused with my outburst but I explained it "I gave you a chance Trudge, but now, this is the end for you! This is the final turn! First, Shadow has his attack points back, so I switching him to attack mode; next, I'm sacrificing my face down monster and Jet to summon out Sonic!"

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

Yusei stared at Sonic and then he said to me, "Great timing you summon him out!" I nodded to him and continued "Sonic gains 2 speed counters and with his ability, I remove 1 of them to destroy the face down you just placed Trudge!"

**Sonic 1SC**

Sonic used his homing attack on the face down, revealing it to be Final Countdown; _'That's a good card... glad I destroyed it'_ "Lastly, I activate the speed spell, Master Emerald!"

**Master Emerald - Normal Spell or Speed Spell (3SC)**

**You can activate one of the following effects:**

**- You can Special Summon "Knuckles" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**- Equip this card to "Knuckles". "Knuckles" gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**- You can add "Chaos Emeralds Collide" from your Deck to your hand.**

"I use the first effect to special summon Knuckles to the field!" The red echidna that appeared in the duel against Armstrong appeared once more.

**Knuckles – ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.**

* * *

"I told you Trudge, this is the final turn, Sonic and Shadow, attack him directly!" Sonic curled up into a ball and went into super speed against Trudge; then Shadow used his chaos blast to attack him, this ended the duel. Trudge's duel runner once again, puffed out lots of smoke and was slowing down; once he was out of our sight, I gave Yusei a high-five and went "Yeah! I told you we can beat him together!" Yusei looked down in disappointment and replied "But I really didn't do much, I couldn't summon anything...I let you down.." But I lightened him by saying "Without you, Trudge wouldn't have destroyed my monsters, he was focused on you then me; you were a BIG help, thanks Yusei". Yusei then looked at me and replied "You're right, now let's get out of here!" I nodded in agreement and started to speed up.

We were outside the warehouse in just a couple of minutes; but what happened next really surprised us. There was hundreds of guards just waiting outside the warehouse exit; the ones that were in front of crowd had tazzers and were electrocuting Yusei. I didn't want Yusei to get hurt, but I was afraid that I would get electrocuted as well as him so I stayed out it; however, I helped Yusei a bit by attacking the guards with chaos blast. As I used chaos blast, I was getting more tired by the minute, so I continued running; I saw Yusei's duel runner bumping onto some crates and followed him. As I reached him, I saw him lying on the floor, from looking at him, he had rough patches from where the guards were electrocuting him and it looked like he couldn't move an inch. "Yusei! Yusei Say somehing pal!"

Suddenly, there was a light shown and two children who looked about 12 saw me and Yusei; one had 2 ponytails in their hair while the other one, only had one. The one with 2 ponytails gasped at the sight and I said "Help me, please!" The two came forward and helped me grab Yusei inside. They had curious faces and were looking at me wondering who we were; I then thought _'Great...I have to tell them who I am later on'_.

* * *

We reached the floor where the children are living in and we carefully placed Yusei on the sofa; the children were about to go and get his runner but I said "No I go get his runner, you stay here". I didn't use my super speed because I don't want to surprise them; I've surprised them enough as it is. A few minutes later, I got his duel runner and arrived at the same floor I put Yusei in; the children were about to bombard me with questions but I answered "I'll answer your questions tomorrow; I'll look after him"; the children obeyed me and went to their bedrooms, while I sat next to Yusei looking after him for the night _'I hope your better in the morning'_.

* * *

_**Please review me as always.**_


	15. A Duel to Remember

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad people are liking this story, it really does encourage me to go futher. I think this story might finish in about 7 or 8 chapters time._**

**_Another Dark Cloud music reference here..._**

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Duel to Remember**

**(Playing "Factory" from Dark Cloud Soundtrack)**

I felt slight warmth on my face due to the morning sun and I started to open my eyes; I looked around the room and saw Yusei, still unconscious from last night. _'Must have fallen asleep last night while I was looking after him... I guess Yusei will wake up soon'_. I stretched my arms out and gave myself a big yawn; I looked at Yusei's belt and took out his ground deck. I had a look at the cards in his deck for a while, but something or someone caught me by surprise; it was the children from last night.

"Woah! How long have you been standing there?" The child with the two ponytails answered "We just woke up and when we came downstairs, we saw you looking at that deck". I looked at the deck then back to the child, "I'm Roxas, what's yours?" The child with the two ponytails answered "I'm Luna and that's my brother Leo" she pointed to the other child that had only one ponytail; Leo added "We're twins in case you didn't notice, who's that sleeping next to you?"

I was about to answer Leo's question, but a noise interrupted me; it was Yusei waking up. He looked around and asked "Where am I?"; Leo answered for him "We found you down in that alley last night, Roxas here got your duel runner, are you... are you a... turbo duellist? What's your name?" I gave Yusei back his deck and he replied "I have no idea who I am".

I gasped and asked "You don't know who you are? Do you know me?" Yusei looked at me with concern and confusion and replied "I have no idea who you are I'm afraid" Yusei was about to walk to his duel runner, but I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder; I then asked "You really don't remember me? Do you remember the first day we met?" Yusei looked at me with a slighty confused stare; as I was staring at him, I then realised what might have happened. "I think I know what's wrong... you got amnesia".

While I was talking, Luna placed her hand on Yusei's deck; I then noticed what she was doing and I sat down next to her and asked "Are you reading his duel spirits?" Luna nodded and replied "The spirits say that he's a good person, what about your deck Roxas?" I smiled at her and showed her my deck "Why don't you have a look yourself?"

As what she did to Yusei's deck, she placed her hand on top of my deck; she then heard an unknown voice _"So, he's got amnesia? What are you going to do Roxas?"_ Luna looked at me and she saw beside me a blue talking hedgehog; I replied thoughtfully _'I don't know Sonic...but I think I have an idea...what if...me and him duel? That could spark a memory!'_ I saw Luna going back a bit; I looked at her and asked "You can see Sonic?" '_I guess I'm not the only one who can see duel spirits_'.

Yusei was about to go outside but I stopped him by standing at the door; I then said "I think I can get your memory back by dueling, I'm not letting you go in this state". Yusei looked hard at my eyes and he had a small image of me helping him in his mind; he then smiled and replied "You know, you do remind me of someone, so yeah! Let's do it!" I smiled at him and Yusei went to his duel runner and disengaged his duel disc.

* * *

Me and Yusei went outside to the balcony part of their apartment and got ourselves ready to duel; I was then thinking _'I wonder where Leo and Luna's parents are? I better ask them'_. Leo and Luna made their way towards the bench and I asked them "Don't mind me asking but, where are your parents?" Luna answered "They're at business trips all the time, but we're well looked after by the staff in this building". I replied "Thanks, I was just curious since you're the only ones I've seen".

Yusei looked at me thinking _'I swear I know him... but why can't I remember him? I guess dueling might hold the answers'_. Once we were ready, we both said "**Duel**!" and drawn our five cards.

**Roxas – 4000**

**Yusei – 4000**

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "Knight of the Wind (New Mix)" by Crush 40)**

I had in my hand, Shadow, Cream, Power Ring, Silver and Chaos; "I'll start things off!" I announced while drawing my sixth card, it was Blaze. "I'll summon Cream to the field!" A light was shown on my side of the field and then, a cream coloured rabbit with an orange dress appeared out of the light.

**Cream – ATK 700 DEF 100 LV1 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their hand x 300. If "Cheese" is equipped to this card, this card gains 300 ATK but its effect is negated.**

Everyone looked confused at Cream's appearance; but I ignored the stares and continued on. "With Cream on the field, she gains a speed counter; now by removing one speed counter, I can activate her effect, which is for every card you hold, you take 300 points for each one; so since there's five, you take 1500 points of damage".

**Yusei – 2500**

"Next, I equip Cream with Power Ring!" A gold looking ring was added onto Cream's wrist.

**Power Ring – Equip Spell**

**Equip to any "Mobian" monster. Once per turn, if the monster equipped with this card gets destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Send this card to the graveyard once it's attacked.**

"I end my turn with this". Yusei then thought _'He's using low level monsters in ways you never thought possible...wait that reminds me of...'_ As he was thinking this, he remembered the duel against Jack and Trudge, he then remembered using monsters such as Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Sonic Chick and even Quillbolt Hedgehog.

**Roxas – 4000**

**Yusei – 2500**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew his card and declares confidently "I summon Speed Warrior!" The grey skating warrior appeared on the field.

**Speed Warrior – ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2 Warrior / Effect – WIND**

**During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

'_Wait a minute...did he just... he must have remembered his monsters!'_ Yusei then said "Speed Warrior's attack points are now doubled!"

**Speed Warrior – 1800 ATK**

"Now Speed Warrior, attack Cream with Hypersonic Slash!" Speed Warrior skated towards Cream, the attack damaged Cream but it didn't destroy her; the ring on her wrist slipped out and hopped away like you see in the genesis games.

**Roxas – 2900**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn".

**Roxas – 2900**

**Yusei – 2500 2FD**

Roxas' Turn

The card I drew was Cheese, I then declared "I summon Chaos!" A creature made out of water with green eyes appeared on the field.

**Chaos – ATK 100 DEF 1800 LV2 Sea Serpent / Effect - WATER**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card has been targeted by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to negate that attack. If "Tikal" is on your side of the field, you can equip this card to "Tikal".**

"He gains a speed counter and I'll end my turn like this".

**Roxas – 2900**

**Yusei – 2500 2FD**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew his card and declared "I summon Junk Synchron!" One of Yusei's favourite tuners appears on the field.

**Junk Synchron – ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3 Warrior / Tuner – DARK**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

"I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to synchro summon, Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron turned into three green rings and they went towards Speed Warrior; he became see-through and he turned into two lights. The two monsters turned into a robot warrior with a cream-coloured scarf and red eyed goggles appeared on the field.

**Junk Warrior – ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5 Warrior / Synchron / Effect - DARK**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

"Now Junk Warrior, attack Chaos!" Junk Warrior used its jets on its back to launch himself towards Chaos, but somehow Junk Warrior's attack didn't go through. "Huh? Why didn't he attack him?" I answered "It's because of Chaos' ability, by getting rid of his speed counter, he negates an attack!" Yusei then said "I end my turn then".

**Cream – 0SC**

**Chaos – 0SC**

**Roxas – 2900**

**Yusei – 2500 2FD**

Roxas' Turn

The next card I drew was Mobius, I grinned at the card and then announced "Everyone, I would be delighted to show you my home planet, Mobius!" I activated the field spell and the balcony changed to a city landscape at night; it was the scene where Sonic met Shadow for the first time.

**Mobius – Field**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Mobian' monsters by 300 points. Once per turn, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

Yusei questioned "Mobius? I... I recognise this place!" Yusei looked at the surroundings and then he looked at me for quite a while; he gave me a long stare, but it ended when he asks me "Roxas?" I gave him a nod and replied "That's me, it's good to see you back... let us continue then; I sacrifice Cream and Chaos to summon Shadow!" The red-quilled black hedgehog appeared on the field; he was standing on the roof of one of the buildings, ready for battle.

**Shadow - ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Shadow; when you do, you can decrease 1 of your opponent's monsters original ATK by 300. If this card is equipped with "Chaos Emerald", you can remove that card and 1 Speed counter to add a Field Spell to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Shadow", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

"Shadow gains 2 speed counters and now Shadow attack Junk Warrior!" Shadow jumped from the roof to the road and charged towards Junk Warrior; he was about to use his homing attack but a trap card stopped him. "I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

**Scrap Iron Scarecrow – Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

'_Oh great, I'm stuck like this now'_ "I end my turn then".

**Roxas – 2900**

**Yusei – 2500 2FD (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is one of them)**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew his card and declared "I summon Nitro Synchron!"

**Nitro Synchron – ATK 300 DEF 100 LV2 Machine / Tuner – FIRE**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Nitro" Synchro Monster, draw 1 card.**

"I tune Nitro Synchron with my Junk Warrior to synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!"

**Nitro Warrior – ATK 2800 DEF 1800 LV7 Warrior / Synchro / Effect – FIRE**

**"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card(s), this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card.**

"I end my turn with this".

**Roxas – 2900**

**Yusei – 2500 2FD (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is one of them)**

**Shadow 2SC**

Roxas' Turn

I drew Charmy Bee, _'I always get this card...'_ "I'll summon Charmy Bee!"

**Charmy Bee - ATK 100 DEF 700 LV1 Insect / Effect / Tuner - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

"He gains a counter and I'll remove it to send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to draw a card" I send Blaze to the grave and drawn the card Wave; _'Well this helps...'_ "I'll have to end with this".

**Roxas – 2900**

**Yusei – 2500 2FD (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is one of them)**

**Shadow 2SC**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew his card and announced "I activate the Card Rotator spell card!"

**Card Rotator – Spell Card**

**Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. Change the battle positions of all monsters your opponent controls. (Face-down Defense Position monsters are flipped to face-up Attack Position).**

"With this, it changes all of your monsters positions!" Like what Yusei explained, Shadow and Charmy went to defense position; "Uh oh, this is bad! Especially since Nitro Warrior is on the field, he gains 1000 attack since you activated a spell!" Yusei nodded and declared "Nitro Warrior, attack Shadow with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior used both of his fists to attack Shadow; "Now Nitro Warrior's effect activates and I change Charmy Bee to attack mode and attack it!" Once again, Nitro Warrior used his fists to attack the bee; this lowered Roxas' life points. "I end my turn like this".

**Roxas - 500**

**Yusei - 2500 2FD (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is one of them)**

Roxas' Turn

_'C'mon, I need a good card...'_ "I draw!" I slowly drawn my card, I turned the card around slowly, showing the mobian monster, Tails. _'YES! Just what I needed!'_ I smiled at the card and declared "I summon Tails!"

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

"You know how Tails works, so he gains a counter and I'll remove it to special summon Sonic from my deck!"

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

Luna gasped at Sonic's appearance and thought _'That's the monster I saw with Roxas! So that's Sonic?'_ Leo was too excited to say anything. I then said to Yusei "You know this is my best monster, he gains two speed counters and I'll remove one to destroy Nitro Warrior!"

**Sonic - 1SC**

**Tails - 0SC**

Sonic used his homing attack on Nitro Warrior's chest, Yusei knew Sonic's ability well, so he declared "I activate my trap card, Skill Successor!"

**Skill Successor - Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 400 ATK until the End Phase. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster you control; that target gains 800 ATK until the End Phase.**

"I give Nitro Warrior 400 more attack points, so now, you can't attack directly with Sonic!" Sonic destroyed Nitro Warrior with his homing attack but he was kneeling down in exhaustion. "You know my ace well, I end my turn".

**Roxas - 500**

**Yusei - 2500 1FD (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow)**

Yusei's Turn

Yusei drew Sonic Chick and declared "I place a monster face-down and end my turn" After he ended his turn, he then thought _'I defiantly can't win this duel, but at least I got my memory back... thanks for the Roxas, you really helped me'_.

**Roxas - 500**

**Sonic - 1SC**

**Tails - 0SC**

**Yusei - 2500 1FD (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow)**

Roxas' Turn

The card I drew was Time Eater Ritual, I looked at the card with interest and made my move; "I use Sonic's ability, I'll remove his last counter to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Sonic used his homing attack once again on Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, then he jumped back on my side of the field. "Next, I activate the ritual spell card, Time Eater Ritual!" An illusion of Time Eater was shown behind me.

**Time Eater Ritual - Ritual Spell**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Classic Sonic". You must Tribute "Sonic".**

"I sacrifice Sonic in order to summon Classic Sonic! Everyone, meet Sonic from the past!" A sphere of light enveloped Sonic and a few seconds later, he changed his height, his size and he didn't have his green eyes, they were completely black.

**Classic Sonic - ATK 2200 DEF 1800 LV7 Beast / Ritual / Effect - EARTH**

**This card can only Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Time Eater Ritual". If this card is face-up on your side of the field, "Sonic" cannot be on the field. When this card is Ritual Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. When this card directs attacks you opponent successfully, this card switches to Defense Position and gains DEF points for the opponent's destroyed monster (by this effect) ATK until your next Standby** **Phase.**

Yusei was confused with Classic Sonic's appearance, he then asked "What just happened exactly?" I gave him a smile and kindly answered "The creature that was behind me was called Time Eater, he was in one of Sonic's adventures that happened recently; Sonic was sent back in time by that creature and he met his past self which you are seeing right now. But back to the duel, I'll use Mobius' ability to give Tails two more speed counters! I'll remove a speed counter from Tails to special summon Silver from my hand!"

**Silver – ATK 2000 DEF 2800 LV7 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card is attacking or being attacked by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Silver; when you do, banish both it and this card, then any monster banished by this effect returns to the field at the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Classic Sonic - 2SC**

**Tails - 1SC**

**Silver - 1SC**

"I think, this is the final turn, Tails will attack your face down monster!" Tails used his tails to attack the face-down monster, revealing Sonic Chick. _'It's good I attacked with Tails first'_ "Now for the final attack, I attack you directly with Classic Sonic and Silver" Classic Sonic attacked Yusei with his spin dash while Silver used his telekinesis to attack Yusei; this ended the duel.

* * *

There was a moment of silence but then Leo and Luna came running to me and Yusei walked towards me; Leo spoke up first "That was an awesome duel! You're monsters are so cool!" I smiled at him and Luna added "So that's who I saw before, you've got great monsters there". I replied "Thanks, they are my best friends after all". Yusei then said "Thanks for that duel Roxas, you really are a true friend to me". I smiled at him and said "Aww, it was nothing, I would do the same with my mobian friends back home" Leo and Luna looked at me confused, they asked "Mobian friends?" I turned to them and answered "Yeah, you know when I activated my Mobius field spell, that's my home; I think it's time I talk a little bit about myself".

* * *

_**Please review me as always... :)**_


	16. The Invitation

_**Here's the next chapter! I looked at my Story Stats and I can't believe how many views I got for this story so thank you on whoever is seeing this story!**_

_**I'm celebrating Jenson Button's win at the Belgium Grand Prix at the moment, so well done Jenson!**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Invitation  
**

Me, Yusei and the twins were sitting in the living room in silence; I guess the twins had a lot of questions to ask me. I help answer most of the twin's questions by showing them my deck and explaining the monsters, like I did with Yusei and Yanagi.

Once I finished explaining, I asked them "Do you have any more questions about me?" Leo asked first "So, you're saying you got super speed and chaos powers? Can you show us, please?" I took a deep sign and answered "I can show you my chaos powers but not my super speed since there isn't anything to practice it on". I hold out my left hand out and shouted out "CHAOS SPEAR!" The yellow glowing knife came out of my hand and hit the wall; they looked at the knife in surprise, and looked at me "I'll pay for the damages, so don't worry about that".

I then hold out my right arm and in a small flash of white, the Sword of Chaos appeared; the twins looked at the sword with interest and Leo said "Is that a sword?" I answered "Yeah, this is my Sword of Chaos, this is what gave me my super speed and chaos powers; I use it against Eggman and his robot minions".

I put the sword away and talked a bit more to the twins; but the twins then asked "What's your friend's name?" I then looked at Yusei then at the twins; I then thought _'I'll tell them his name, but nothing else; it's best for their safety'_ "I can only tell you his name, only because the more you know about him, the less you'll be safe... his name is Yusei".

* * *

The twins then encouraged us to stay for the night; so we agreed on their proposal and we slept for the night. Me and Yusei were in a separate room from the twins and we were tucked inside the sheets, but me and Yusei couldn't sleep, Yusei then spoke up "Why did you tell them about yourself? You know that the more they know you, the less safe they are".

I thought about that _'Hmm... I don't even know that myself'_ "I guess it might be something to do with friendship back at Mobius, it's like I can trust anyone who uses the chaos emeralds for good, like Sonic and Shadow; it's the same with other people really, I think I can trust Leo and Luna to keep this quiet".

Yusei was silent for a little while, but he then asked "What are chaos emeralds exactly? I've only seen them a few times, but I don't know what they do; could you explain them a bit more?" I looked at him and answered his question "The chaos emeralds are relics that hold great power; there are seven in all and when you collect all seven, a miracle happens, like in the tag duel against Trudge when Shadow turned into Super Shadow. Because of their power, they are sometimes used for evil; like Eggman when he uses the emeralds to power his machinery. There is one problem with them and that is that when you use all seven emeralds, they scatter themselves across the world, which makes them harder to find. Each emerald is different in colour; one purple, one green, one blue, one red, one white, one yellow and one cyan".

Yusei replied "No wonder you felt like you trusted them... I wonder what you would look like with the power of all seven emeralds?" I shrugged and answered "I don't know... but I bet it looks epic..." I signed and said to Yusei admiting "I don't know why, but I think me and Luna have one thing in common... I think we can talk to duel spirits". Yusei widen his eyes and looked at me with a serious look "Really? How do you know?" I looked at Yusei and answered "While you had amnesia, Luna put her hand on top of your deck and she said to me 'The spirits say that he's a good person' she then looked at my deck and she saw Sonic".

We were silent after that and I was sleeping a bit; but Yusei thought '_I hate to dash the twins, but the longer we stay here, the more danger we put them in_' Yusei got out of his bed and woke me up by nudging me "Roxas, we need to get out of here". I wanted to ask him why but he just rushed out of the door; I then decided not to ask my previous question and went outside with Yusei.

* * *

Yusei got in his duel runner and as soon as we exited out of the tops, Trudge swerved in front of us and shouted out "And I thought you guys didn't like me!" I thought _'We still don't like you..' _Yusei stopped and we decided for once to listen to him. "So Yusei and Roxas, shall we make this easy and come with me quietly?" I answered "I will, if you can beat me that is!" Trudge growled in annoyance and shouted "I'll show you the true meaning of pain!"

He was about to punch me in the face, but a light was shown on all three of us and a small person with clown make-up on his face got out the car (which was making the light) and said "Officer Trudge, shouldn't you be at the mall helping the elderly?" The clown-faced man laughed after that and Trudge asked "How come I've never heard of you?" The clown face man introduced himself while showing his ID "I'm Deputy Head Lazar and I work for Director Goodwin; now I suggest you leave Officer Trudge" Trudge was protesting but after their little argument, Trudge left leaving me and Yusei with Lazar. Yusei asked him "What are you here for?"

He then gave a envelope to Yusei and answered "A delivery to Mr. Yusei Fudo" Yusei opened the envelope and it had two items; an invitation to a tournament and a photograph of Yusei's friend's back in Satellite, it showed Tank, Blitz, Nervin and Rally. "You must enter the Fortune Cup, if you refuse, the people you see in that picture will pay for the consequences for you taking that runner". The clown faced man walked back to his car and said "Have a good evening".

Yusei looked at the picture but he then crumbled it; I then said to clown faced man, "Hey! Mind if I join this tournament?" The clown faced man turned to me and answered "Sure, the more the merrier". He tossed an invitation to me and I said to Yusei "I'm going with you to the Fortune Cup Tournament!"

* * *

_**Looks like Roxas is entering the tournament! This tournament won't last long... Please review me!**_


	17. Black Rose

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been around for a couple of days but I'm back! I'll start a new chapter for Legend of Signers maybe tomorrow.**_

_**Thank you for your patience and thank you for replying! I've reached 20 reviews! That deserves a celebration...**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Black Rose**

It has been ten minutes since Yusei was forced to enter the tournament, due to the photograph that was included in the invitation, it showed Yusei's friends in the Satellite. With Blister's gear that Yusei received from him, we got a call from him to meet him up; he said he found a place for us to rest for the night.

It was a garage with a shelf full of parts for a duel runner and tools to use; the garage also had a couch and a room upstairs with the beds to sleep in for the night. Yusei pushed his duel runner inside while Blister said "You guys can stay here for the night, it may be small but it's got all the things you need, including a stray cat outside". I chuckled a bit from that comment but said "Thanks Blister".

Blister replied "You'll need the rest..." He then looked at Yusei and included "...especially you, since you haven't recovered from that duel Roxas gave you". Yusei looked at the sky and replied "Don't worry, I heal quick". I smiled at Yusei and replied "That's what I like to hear!" Yusei looked at me and said "Thanks, now let's get some rest for tomorrow, I need to work on the runner".

* * *

**The Next Day**

The morning sun greeted me and I started to get out of bed; I stretched my arms out and had a look outside for a little while. I then heard a song being played downstairs which was really loud; but I didn't argue about it because I recognised the song as Hyperdrive, which is the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds theme song, I was then singing the lyrics out loud.

_Going fast, makes me feel alive,_

_My heart beats, in hyper drive._

_Do you think I can win? Only if I lose,_

_Just let destiny choose._

_I can hear you breathing,_

_I can see you coming,_

_I can feel the wind,_

_It's blowing me around!_

_Take a shot at me running side by side,_

_It's a blur... as I go by._

_I can hear you breathing,_

_I can see you coming,_

_I can feel the wind,_

_It's blowing me around!_

_See the sun arising,_

_Fire in the sky,_

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives._

One thing that I noticed while I was singing that song, is that the lyrics suit well for Sonic and me; especially when I'm running with Sonic side by side, just like in the lyrics. Sonic appeared next to me and said _"This song suits us well"_ I nodded to him and replied thoughtfully _"Yeah, I need to help Yusei with his duel runner now, so I'll see you later"._ Sonic's spirit went back inside the card, then, I ran downstairs to see Yusei working on his runner like he said last night; but since the music was on really loud, he wouldn't be able to hear me, so I looked at what he was doing and I helped him working on that part.

Yusei then noticed me and he jumped in surprise; he turned the volume down a bit and asked "W- When did you get here?" I shrugged, then answered "Well, the music was on really loud; so since you wouldn't be able to hear me, I just helped you without asking". Yusei laughed a bit and said "Oh, okay".

Me and Yusei were about to fix a part of the duel runner when a voice spoke up "Yusei!" I looked at the owner of the voice and realised that it was Yanagi; Yanagi wasn't alone though, Tanner was with him also. I then asked curiously "You're out? I thought you guys came out a bit later". Tanner shook his head and Yanagi replied "When you beat Armstrong, we didn't get release, we got way early release!" Tanner looked at Yusei's duel runner and said "That's quite the ride you got there, wish you had it in the Facility, how about a duel to settle who get's to ride it?"

* * *

Yusei smiled and said "I'll go against you Tanner, how about you Roxas?" I shook my head and said "No, you guys go ahead; I wanna tune Yusei's duel runner a bit more". Yusei's eyes were widened in surprise and he replied "Okay then, see you later Roxas". I waved the gang goodbye and once they left the garage and closed the cover down, I then said "Okay guys, you can come out now!" Most of my mobian pals came out of the cards and they signed in relief; before when I was talking to Sonic, I noticed that my pals wanted to have a look around outside, so I decided that this was the best opportunity.

The mobians that came out were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze; some of them were looking around the room I was in, but some were chatting to others. I was tuning Yusei's runner as promised with Tails looking at it in amazement; he then said _"I've never seen a bike like this before!"_ I smiled at him for his amazement; he liked all things mechanical, especially if they're out of this world. I then replied (not talking in my thoughts since I'm alone) "You like it? It's called a duel runner, they're basically motorcycles used for duelling in this world; do you wanna help with this? I could use that mechanical brain of yours to help me out". Tails smiled while putting his right hand behind his head and answered "Well, I don't know if I can be that much of help, but I'll help you out as much as I can".

**(Playing "Xpander" by Sasha (from Wipeout 3 OST))**

We looked at the engine stats on the computer for a while to see what needs to change; Tails then went "Ahh!" and he pointed to the problem. I had a look at what he's pointing at and after a few seconds of figuring it out, I smiled at him and said "You can have a sea-salt ice cream when we get back home, well done!" I rubbed Tails' head all over the place, he giggled but he didn't like how his fur was all scruffy; I laughed at his scruffy hairdo and looked for the part of the engine that Tails pointed at. After a minute of searching, we found the area we looked at; me and Tails took that bit apart and started to work at it.

After sorting out that area of the engine, we turned it on and gave it a try; once we ignited the engine, the sound was a lot better and it sounded like it was a lot faster. Since I didn't have a turbo duelling license, I didn't risk riding it; but me and Tails knew that it would work just fine. I looked at Tails and asked "I think we've done a good job with it, don't you think Tails?" He smiled and nodded back, he then went to the shelf and grabbed a paint spray can, from looking at where I was standing, it was red paint; Tails then said "Let's give it a nice paint job!"

* * *

Me and Tails were painting Yusei's runner for quite a while now; we got most of the red shown nicely, but Tails then asked me "Can I paint a pair of tails somewhere on here, so that he can remember us by?" I said "Hmm... I don't know if Yusei will like that, but it would be nice if it's something to remember you by... Hmm... I say paint it somewhere that isn't going to show to others but just for Yusei". I had a scan around at the runner for a place to put the tails on. "I say..." I then looked at the area where his duel disc was and pointed at a space. "Here!" The area was just behind the duel disc, it was plain red space; I said to Tails "Just a small picture though, I don't want him to get mad".

Tails painted his mark behind the duel disc and said "Done! What do you think Roxas?" I got up from the sofa and had a look at what Tails painted; the mark was two fox tails, one pointing right and one pointing down, the tails were coloured the same as what he did to the Tornado plane back home. I smiled and said "Looks good! It's like it's another Tornado, except this is a motorcycle, not another plane". We both started laughing and I then thought to myself _'It's good I get to talk to my duel spirits like this, it really makes me feel that I'm not alone in this world...'_.

* * *

The garage door started to open up slowly, which meant that Yusei is back; I then quickly said _"It's time to go back inside you guys, Yusei's back now"_. Everyone groaned but they obeyed me and went back inside the cards. The garage door opened up all the way and Yusei looked amazed when he saw his runner; the paint job me and Tails gave to the runner made it shine more then it did before. Yusei walked slowly towards his runner and I asked "You like it?" Yusei moved his fingers over his runner, it looked like it was brand new; Yusei then said "Oh! Yeah! Thank you!"

He was looking all around the runner; then something caught his eyes, he noticed Tails' mark. He looked at me confused and asked "What's this?" I signed and said "That was Tails' idea, it's a little something to remember them by; Tails helped me a lot on this". Yusei then looked at me confused "Tails? Tails did this?" I answered "Yeah, he did most of it; he is a technical genius after all, we worked on your engine a bit and we gave it a paint job". A second later, Yusei hugged me and said "Say thank you to Tails for me, this is best thing you've done for me!"

We extracted the hug and Blister said "There's a duel going on in the docks, you guys wanna go and watch? I gotta get some information on how to get to the Satellite to help Yusei's friends". I nodded and said "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

We left the garage closed and me, Yusei, Yanagi and Tanner were at the docks watching a duel taking place; we didn't know who was winning but it really didn't matter. Then, something came to my mind while I was watching the duel, I asked Yusei "Who won the duel against you and Tanner?" Yusei answered "We didn't actually duel, Jack interrupted us and he gave me a deal". Yusei reached for his deck and pulled a card out, he showed it to me and I gasped, it was Stardust Dragon. Yusei included "He said 'You duel me, win and you can keep the card, lose, I keep it and you and me are straight'".

I understood what he meant and said "Well, it's good to have Stardust in your hands again instead of Jack's hands". Yusei smiled and nodded; Blister then came to us with what looked like to be good news from looking at his face. "Good news, I found a storage ship that I can ride on to the Satellite". I replied "That's good, I hope Yusei's friends are safe". I then heard a voice within the crowds, the voice said "Excuse me, have you seen the Black Rose?"

I thought _'Black Rose? I wonder who she is? And who's that?'_ The owner of the voice appeared out of the crowd revealing it to be Leo, one of the twins from before and someone else I didn't recognise; he had short brown hair and red glasses on including a bow tie. I then greeted Leo by shouting "What's up Leo?" Leo gave me a big smile and can running up to me; Leo said to his friend "Daxter look! It's that cool duelist I dueled!" His friend signed and started to catch up to Leo.

Leo was facing me and he asked "What's up Roxas?" Yusei replied "What are doing here? It's not safe for you here; where's your sister?" Leo answered "She didn't want to come". When Daxter reached where Leo was, he gasped at us and said "Leo, I don't think it's safe to be with these guys; check out their marks". I said "Hey! Don't judge people just by their looks; we're more kinder then you think". Daxter apologised and Leo looked at the invitations in our hands, "Hey that's a invitation to the Fortune Cup! You'll be there too?" We both nodded and I asked curiously "I didn't know you had an invitation". Leo answered "Actually, it's for Luna, but she's too afraid to duel; so I'm taking her place, I'm going to take you down!"

* * *

Suddenly, my mark on my right arm was hurting badly and I knelled because of this; it looked like Yusei was feeling the same way. I asked him "Yusei, is your arm hurting as well?" He looked and said "Yeah, it..it hurts just like before". Yanagi asked "Before what?" I answered "It was before the Crimson Dragon appeared!".

There was strong wind gusts all around us and people were screaming out "It's the Black Rose! Run!" I heard the crowds and thought _'Black Rose? She's here?'_ Tanner said "Black Rose? But.. she's just a myth!" I thought _'A myth? If staying in Mobius has taught me one thing, anything that is a myth goes true later' _I looked at Leo and Daxter and included _'I have to protect Leo and his friend, but how?... I know!'_ I got Knuckles out of my deck and said "Knuckles! Protect Leo and Daxter!"

A red echidna with white spiked gloves and yellow and green shoes appeared in front of Leo and Daxter; he covered them up and said "Keep your head down, I'll protect you". Leo and Daxter obeyed Knuckles without asking questions and I looked at the new thorns that have just appeared; huge, black, spiky thorns appeared and started to crush people that were in the way. Luckily, I grabbed Yusei and the others to safety due to my high speed and high reaction to situations, like this.

After the roots stopped crashing into things, a dragon figure started to show itself in the clouds; because it was behind the clouds, all we can see was the shape of the dragon. Yusei asked out loud "Whose dragon is that?" His and my arm started to burn now, so Yusei pulled his sleeve up and saw his mark that he got the night the Crimson Dragon appeared. "My mark!" I started to do the same and my Shadow logo mark started to burn as well, _'I thought this would happen again, I just knew it...'_ Yanagi, Tanner and Blister looked at the marks we had and were commenting about them; but my mind wasn't on that.

There was a big white flash and a figure was shown after; this figure had a black cloak on and she was wearing a white mask with a few red marks on it. Me and Yusei ran near to her, once the chaos was over, I then asked "Black Rose?" She didn't reply to my question, but a few seconds later, she gasped at our marks and asked "Your arms! You also have marks?" Me and Yusei gasped and we both looked back at our glowing marks; I then replied "We do" I started to walk closer to her, but she shouted out "Stay away from me!" She slapped a card on her duel disc and disappeared in a swirl of wind; the wind was strong for all of us, but about ten seconds later, it was over.

I then looked around me and asked in a worried tone "Is everyone okay?" From looking around me, everyone nodded their heads and I signed in relief. Knuckles went back into the card and I said thoughtfully _'Thanks Knuckles, you're a brilliant guardian'_. Yusei looked back at his arm and gasped, the mark was gone; I said to him "Wait.. it's gone?" Yusei closed his eyes and replied "...I have to find this Black Rose; after all, I have a lot of questions".

* * *

_**No duel in this chapter, but lots of drama! See you around and please review me!**_


	18. Fortune Cup Begins

_**Yay! It took a while, but here it is; the next chapter!**_

_**This is day one of the Fortune Cup, so Leo will be duelling in this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Fortune Cup Begins**

It was about ten at night right now and me, Yusei, Yanagi and Tanner were sleeping in the apartment; well, I say all of us were sleeping, but I wasn't for two reasons. One, Sonic and his friends kept me up, due to their excitement for tomorrow and two, because I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier.

When I saw the Black Rose, it was like I was looking at a totally different person; it felt strange but, it was like I was looking at a scared-looking girl. I then thoughtfully said to Sonic who was showing himself beside me, _"Black Rose... I don't know why Sonic, but... I think she used to be a frightened little girl"_. Sonic looked at me concerned and answered _"I felt the same way Roxas, I think I saw an image of a little girl when I saw her"_.

I nodded back to him and said _"It was the same with me, I saw a little girl as well; I didn't want to tell Yusei since I might have been the only one who saw her, I have a feeling that we might be seeing her again"_.

Me and Sonic were quite after that conversation; I opened my bedroom window and had a strong hard look outside. It was very quiet outside, more quite than the Satellite was; I then thought to myself _'This city is so different to the Satellite'_. I continued staring outside thinking about the tournament tomorrow; but something made me jump, it was Yusei. "Couldn't sleep?" He then looked outside and included "Same here, I can't sleep either; with everything that happened earlier... how can I sleep with that on my mind?"

I nodded and included "Yeah, there's so much on my mind as well; that and Sonic kept me awake". Yusei looked at me with concern and asked "Sonic woke you up? How come?" I answered for him "Because Sonic loves adventures, if an adventure comes up, he just runs towards to it". Yusei smiled at me with interest and said "Is the Fortune Cup your first tournament?"

I looked outside and answered "Yeah... and I'm up for it! Bring it on!" Yusei looked at Roxas and thought _'He's so excited, determined and confident with this tournament; let's just hope his confidence is worth it'_.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Me, Yusei, Tanner, Yanagi, and Luna were waiting in the corridors of the entries of the Fortune Cup for Leo to get his disguise on; since Leo was entering the tournament instead of Luna, he switched clothes with Luna, changed his hair from one ponytail to two and applied make-up. Once he finished his changes, he asked "Well? What do you think?" I examined Leo and answered "All you need to do is act like Luna a bit and you're ready".

Leo jumped with excitement and me, Yusei and Leo were walking towards the room where all the entries meet; Leo said to me "I hope I get to face you Roxas, I really want to face you again!" I smiled at him and I thought _'He's like Sonic, always up for a challenge'_.

The introduction to the Fortune Cup was long, but the entries were introduced; the entries were me, Luna (Leo), Yusei, Akiza Izinski, Gill Randsborg, Greiger, Shira, The Professor and Commander Koda. After the entries were announced, Jack entered the stage with his Wheel of Fortune and showed his soul ace, Red Dragon Archfiend; it flew around the Kaiba Dome and it landed on a stage behind the entries.

When Yusei and me were introduced, the audience were talking about our criminal marks; I looked at them in disgust and I looked at the mic that the MC was holding; I took it without him and everyone else knowing and said while holding the microphone next to my mouth, "Hey! I've got something to say!" The audience looked at me confused, but it looks like I got their attention. "Sure, I may have a criminal mark and have come from the Satellite; but you shouldn't judge anyone by their appearance". I pointed to Yusei and included "What I see right here is a great duellist and a great friend; you shouldn't judge a duellist by their looks or what their deck is like, it's the honour of duelling that counts".

Leo looked at me with admiration and Yusei gave me a small smile; the audience were silent after my little speech until Director Goodwin clapped his hands, then gradually, everyone applauded my little speech. I went back to my place where I was standing and Goodwin announced the start of the tournament; the MC then announced the pairings of the first round, it showed:

_LUNA VS ROXAS_

_AKIZA VS GILL_

_YUSEI VS SHIRA_

Leo pointed to the screen and said with excitement "Look, I'm against Roxas!" I smiled at Leo and said "Looks like you get your match" Leo smiled back at me and he said with determination "Bring it on Roxas!" A minute later, the MC shouted "Alright, we'll start the first match! Luna versus Roxas!" I smiled and looked at Leo and I gave him a high-five; the MC leaded us to the preparation room; me and Leo were sitting on the sofa looking at our decks. I thoughtfully said to my deck _"Okay guys, it's time for the first fight"_. Leo looked to me and asked in an excited tone "You ready Roxas?" I stood up and said "You bet I am! Let's go!"

We reached the lifts to the arena and Leo's went up first; he looked amazed at the crowd and he saw me as the lift I was standing on started to rise up. When we both reached the arena, we walked to the centre and we both gave each other a hand shake; I winked at him and said "Remember that you're Luna, not Leo" Leo winked at me to know that he understood, I included "Good luck out there".

I walked back to my duelling position and prepared my duel disc; it wasn't the same as before, it was my Sword of Chaos that I have tuned to make it as a duel disc. The blade has now got five slots for the monster card zone and small slots underneath for the spell and trap card zone; the handle was removed for the deck and on top of the deck, there's a slot for the extra deck monsters; the guard is kept the same, showing the spiky blue side, the red and black part and the ring with the emerald inside.

I looked at Leo and we both said "**LET'S DUEL**!"

* * *

**Roxas – 4000**

**Leo – 4000**

Roxas' Turn

The five cards I drew were Espio, Chaos Control, Bonus Ring, Vector and Sonic; I grinned at Sonic and thoughtfully said _"It's nice to see you again, now you're in my first hand!"_ I looked at Leo and said while winking "If you don't mind Luna, I'll go first! I draw!" I drew the card Anti-Mobius Ritual; I looked at my hand and then I announced to Leo "I'm not gonna go easy on you Luna, I activate Anti-Mobius Ritual!"

**Anti-Mobius Ritual – Ritual Spell**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Scourge". You must Tribute "Sonic" and other monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more.**

"With this, I sacrifice Sonic and Espio, to summon out Scourge!" Leo looked at me puzzled and asked "Scourge? Who's he?" I smiled and answered "You'll find out". A dark green portal appeared and a green hedgehog with a black, leather jacket, black biker boots, white gloves and a couple of scars on his chest appeared out of it.

**Scourge – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV8 Beast / Ritual / Effect – EARTH**

**This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Anti-Mobius Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. You can remove Speed Counters on this card to destroy cards on the field. If 1 of your opponent's monster(s) destroys this card by battle and is sent to the Graveyard, you can decrease all of your opponent's monster(s) ATK by 500 until the end of that Battle Phase.**

Leo looked at the green hedgehog with excitement and said "Wow! He looks so awesome! What is his effect?" I answered "Basically, what he does is that I can remove speed counters on Scourge to destroy cards on the field and also, if you destroy him, your monsters lose 500 attack points for the turn it's destroyed; I end my turn by activating Bonus Ring!"

**Bonus Ring – Continuous**

**When a 'Mobian' monster you control is sent to the Graveyard by battle or by card effect, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can pay 300 Life Points and remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to Special Summon 1 'Mobian' from your Graveyard.**

**Roxas – 4000**

**Leo – 4000**

Leo's Turn

Leo jumped up in the air and announced "I summon Morthtronic Celfon! Boom!" A transforming robot that was shaped as a yellow mobile phone appeared on the field.

**Morphtronic Celfon – ATK 100 DEF 100 LV1 – Machine / Effect – EARTH**

● **While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck.  
● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order. **

"Now for his effect, dialling now!" He pointed at Celfon and the six numbers started flashing the numbers randomly; it stopped on three and Leo looked at the top three cards of his deck, he saw a morphtronic monster and summoned it out. "Yes, I can summon out Morphtronic Boomboxen!" A transforming robot that was shaped as a red boom box appeared on the field in defense position.

**Morphtronic Boomboxen – ATK 1200 DEF 400 LV4 – Machine / Effect – EARTH**

● **While in Attack Position: This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate that attack. **

"I'll end my turn with this!"

**Roxas – 4000**

**Leo – 4000**

Roxas' Turn

I drew the card, Master Emerald; I smiled at it and said to Leo, "Sorry Luna, but this is the... Final Turn!" Leo gasped and asked "How?" I smiled at him and announced "I activate the Master Emerald!"

**Master Emerald - Normal Spell**

**You can activate one of the following effects:**

**You can Special Summon "Knuckles" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**Equip this card to "Knuckles". "Knuckles" gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects. **

**You can add "Chaos Emeralds Collide" from your Deck to your hand.**

"I'll use the first effect to special summon Knuckles to the field!" The red enchidna from before appeared on the field.

**Knuckles – ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.**

"Next, I activate Chaos Control!" The only card in my hand flashed away in a bright, white light and a second later, the light died down showing a different card in my hand.

**Chaos Control – Normal Spell**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

I picked the new card and included "Bad news for you Luna, 'cause the card I changed was Tails!" The golden-two tailed fox appeared to the field.

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

"You know Tails' ability, I'm special summoning Sonic from the graveyard!" The blue blur appeared on the field.

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

"Like I said Luna, it's the final turn, Scourge, attack Celfon!" Scourge used his spin dash against Celfon, destroying it in pieces; I pointed to Tails and asked "Tails, could you attack Boomboxen for me please?" Tails thoughtfully said to me _"Sure thing Roxas!"_ Tails charged towards Boomboxen and destroyed it with no problem; "Okay, this is final attack! Knuckles attack Luna directly!" Knucles thoughtfully spoke _"With pleasure!"_ Knuckles charged towards Leo and used his spiked fists to lower his life points. This ended the duel.

**Roxas – 4000**

**Leo – 0**

* * *

Leo knelled down in embarrassment and said "I lost... I can't believe I lost!" Leo punched on the floor in anger; without him realising, I went up to him and said two simple words "Just smile!" Leo looked up and saw me standing in front of him; he was confused "Huh?" I smiled at him and replied "Someone once told me that even when something goes bad, you just smile". Leo looked at me with admiration and smiled; he got up and said "Thanks, I feel a lot better!" I shook his hand and said "It's an honour duelling you..." I gave Leo a wink and included "..Luna".

* * *

_**I hope everyone likes the duel even though it was short; please review me!**_


	19. Knights of Camelot

_**Sniff... I am sad to tell you readers... that this is the final chapter of Roxas in 5Ds... This chapter was over 5,000 words; that's the biggest chapter I've ever done on fanfiction!**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and views on this story! I feel happy that my first crossover was quite a success; I'll be continuing to make chapters for Legend of Signers and my very new one, Mobian Hearts.**_

_**Here you go and enjoy! This is also has an epilouge at the end. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Knights of Camelot**

It has been 20 minutes since Leo lost his match against me; he was looking down as he was walking with Luna beside him. She tried to cheer him up by saying "Come on, cheer up; you did great out there". Leo just groaned and replied "But, I didn't even remove one life point from Roxas; how is that great?" A voice replied "It's not winning, it's about learning from your mistakes that count". Leo looked at the owner of the voice and found out that it was Yusei who answered his question; Roxas was just kneeling on the wall beside him and included "He's right, you can find different strategies with that deck then what you know".

Leo looked with determination and said "Yeah! You're right! If I find more strategies with this de-" Leo was about to continue, but someone wearing mostly burgundy clothes went past us and said in a harsh tone "Excuse me!" The person looked at me with her fiery eyes and I looked at her thinking _'Who does she remind me of?'_ As she exited the corridor, we all looked at the person with confusion while Leo said "What's her problem?" Roxas answered still looking at the end of the corridor, "I don't know... but I'm gonna find out why since I'm going against her next".

* * *

Meanwhile, the MC announced "Alright! Let's get the next match underway! First we have a new contestant! HERE IS AKIZA IZINSKI!" As the MC was saying this, a platform rose up and there stood Akiza, the same girl that went past Roxas not long ago; the MC included "And her opponent is the underdog contestant that gave us a thrilling match against Luna, ROXAS!" As my platform rose up to the same level as Akiza was, I stared at her while Sonic said to me _"What's wrong Roxas? Why do you keep staring at her like that?"_ I answered thoughtfully _'Because she reminds me of someone... I swear I know her just recently...'_

I stared at her for quite a while, then I gasped and I said to Sonic thoughtfully _'Now I know why I know her so well! It's because she's the Black Rose!'_ Sonic nodded and said _"I hope you do well in this duel... cause you might be in a lot of pain by the end of this..."_ Sonic disappeared and Roxas prepared his duel disc; Akiza did the same and they both said "**Let's do this**!"

* * *

**Roxas – 4000**

**Akiza – 4000**

Roxas' Turn

**(Playing "Flames of Fire" by Machinae Supremacy)**

Roxas hand contained Chaos Control, Tails, Blaze, Mobian 1 Up, Espio and a new card Roxas hasn't seen before; it was the Continuous Spell, Gateway of Avalon. Roxas looked at the card confusingly, but grinned at what the effect was. He then declared, "First, I activate the continuous spell, Gateway to Avalon!"

**Gateway of Avalon - Continuous Spell**

**When this card is played, add 2 "Royal Knight" cards from your deck to your hand.**

"Thanks to this, I get two particular monsters straight to my hand; so I'm grabbing Sir Lancelot and Lady Percival from my deck". The two cards that were added to the hand glowed a bit but it died down after a second; Roxas included "Next, I activate the Mobian 1 Up spell card!"

**Mobian 1 Up – Normal Spell**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. The Special Summoned monster has its effect negated.**

"Using this, I'll special summon Sonic from my deck!" A blue blur rushed around the arena and then a few seconds later, a blue hedgehog stood proudly.

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

Akiza signed loudly at me and asked me in a harsh tone, "Are you done yet?" I looked at her and answered "Of course I'm not done yet! I want you to get you back to what you used to be!" Akiza looked at a little confused but only showed her confusion slightly; Roxas continued on even though he was still concerned about Akiza. "I summon Tails out!"

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

"Now I use Tails' ability to remove a counter to summon out Shadow from my deck!"

**Shadow - ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Shadow; when you do, you can decrease 1 of your opponent's monsters original ATK by 300. If this card is equipped with "Chaos Emerald", you can remove that card and 1 Speed counter to add a Field Spell to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Shadow", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

"Lastly, by sending Shadow to the graveyard, I special summon Sir Lancelot!" Shadow went into the card Gateway to Avalon and he reappeared with knight gear; he has a knight helmet that has a red strip in the middle. Four of his quills are shown and he has some armour for a few parts of his body, he has knights boots and gloves that look similar to his original gloves and shoes. He has a thick, razor sword with a golden guard on it.

**Sir Lancelot, Royal Knight - ATK 2900 DEF 2300 LV8 - Beast-Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is considered a Mobian-Type monster. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Shadow" while "Gateway to Avalon" is face-up. When this card is summoned, put 1 Speed Counter on this card. This card cannot gain other Speed Counters except by the effects of "Blacksmith's Shop". Once per turn, you can remove a Speed Counter to attack your opponent directly. When this card has no Speed Counters on it, it loses 900 ATK.**

"Since I took the first turn, I'll have to end my turn like this".

**Roxas – 4000**

**Akiza – 4000**

Akiza's Turn

Akiza's hand contained Seed of Deception, Rose Curse, Overdoom Line, Dark Verger, Rose Tentacles and the card she just drew was Copy Plant. She gave herself a small evil grin and said in a sharp, harsh tone, "Took you long enough! I activate the Seed of Deception!"

**Seed of Deception – Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.**

"This lets me special summon my Dark Verger!" A dark looking plant with eyes on two leaves appeared on the field; it was coloured blue due to it being in Defense Mode.

**Dark Verger – ATK 0 DEF 1000 LV2 – Plant / Effect – EARTH**

**When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position.**

"Now I sacrifice Dark Verger, to summon Rose Tentacles!" An octopus made out of a rose with vines appeared on the field; the vines were its tentacles, while the rose was the top of it's head.

**Rose Tentacles – ATK 2200 DEF 1200 LV6 – Plant / Effect – EARTH**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. At the beginning of your Battle Phase, this card gains 1 additional attack this turn for each face-up Plant-Type monster your opponent controls. Each time this card destroys a Plant-Type monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

"Now my Rose Tentacles, attack Tails!" It used one of its vines to attack Tails which destroyed him instantly; I shouted out "No! Tails!" But suddenly, the vine wrapped around my left leg and somehow, I felt the thorns piercing my leg. I tried to ignore the pain, but it wasn't working; I asked Sonic thoughtfully _'Could you cut this please Sonic? Akiza enjoys me seeing in pain and I want her to stop this!'_ Sonic nodded and he used his spin dash to cut the vine, to avoid any more injury; I panted in exhaustion and waited until Akiza finished her move.

**Roxas – 2800**

"I place two face downs and end my turn, it's your move; did you enjoy that Roxas? If not, then too bad, I want to see you in pain even more!".

**Roxas – 2800**

**Akiza – 4000**

Roxas' Turn

Roxas thought to himself _'I got to make her realise that pain to other people is not her option; I got to get her to what she used to be, a girl, happy to be duelling'_ Even though Roxas was talking to himself, Sonic nodded in agreement and replied to me _"Let us take her down!" _I smiled at Sonic and I drew the card Sonic Dash, I looked at the cards in my hand; I gave a smile and thought _'I can win with just this hand!'_ I looked at Akiza and said "If I can't get to you through words, then I'll get to you by duelling! I activate Chaos Control!"

**Chaos Control - Normal Spell**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"With this, I put Espio back into my deck and I get Cheese out to my hand!" A card in his glowed a bit, then it died down. "Now I summon Cheese out!" A small blue chao, with a red bow-tie appeared on the field.

**Cheese - ATK 100 DEF 800 LV1 Winged-Beast / Effect / Tuner - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can change the Battle Position of this card. If this effect was activated, during the End Phase of the turn you activated this effect, you can search for your Deck for a "Cream" card and add it to your hand. If "Cream" is on your side of the field, you can equip this card to "Cream".**

**(Playing "Sonic Boom" by Crush 40)**

"It's time to synchro summon! I tune Cheese with Sonic!" Sonic jumped high in the air with Cheese flying beside him; Cheese disappeared and he changed into a green ring like when Yusei uses Junk Synchron to make Junk Warrior. Sonic became see-through and he turned into seven small lights and the seven lights were aligned with the green ring; both the ring and the stars turned into a bright blue beam. While a dragon creature came out of the beam, Roxas' mark started to glow brightly and he declared "I synchro summon Sonic Boom Dragon!" The dragon creature that came out was a creature that no one, not even Roxas had seen before; its body was coloured cobalt blue but as the body reaches the tail, it become silver and on its head, it has red, black and blue horns that are shaped like Sonic's and Shadow's quills, its head is rounded like Red Dragon Archfiend and it has green eyes. The wings it had were long and narrow and bat looking, however the main part of the wings were quill shaped; on the end of the tail, it has rings wrapped onto it.

**Sonic Boom Dragon – ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 – Synchro / Dragon - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. You can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster by removing 1 Speed Counter from this card. (You must tribute this card for this effect). If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

As my dragon glided down to the field, Akiza was holding her right arm with her other arm and a crimson glow was showing underneath. I wasn't surprised to see that, because I remembered her saying 'Your arms! You also have marks?' meaning that she had one of these glowing marks. Akiza then asked harshly "This mark has brought me nothing but pain and misery! Why did you do that?" Roxas answered "Because I'm trying to tell you that it's not the mark that is treating you this way, it's the way you're like to others; if you get angry to others, then you'll always be angry… I know how you feel, because I have a friend who is a bit like you…" Roxas was silent for a while but he continued "Like I said, if I can't talk you out of this, Sonic Boom Dragon can! He gains three speed counters due to his summon; next I activate the spell card, Sonic Dash!"

**Sonic Dash – Quick Play Spell**

**You can give 1 "Mobian" on your side of the field, Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

"I give the two speed counters to Sonic Boom Dragon and now I'll use his effect! You're not gonna like this because by removing counters on him, I can destroy cards for the amount of counters removed… So I remove three counters on him so that he can destroy all of your cards!" The two face downs and Rose Tentacles was blown away into a million pieces. "Since Sonic Boom Dragon can't attack you due to his ability, I'll just use his other ability, to remove a counter from him and sacrifice him to summon out Blaze!" A violet cat came to the field, she was wearing a purple coat with fluffy trimmings on them; she was also wearing white gloves, pink shoes with white heels and she has a red gem on her forehead.

**Blaze – ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4 Beast / Effect - FIRE**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in your hand x 400.**

"Now by tributing Blaze, I'll summon out Lady Percival!" Like what Shadow did, Blaze went through the Gate of Avalon and when she came out, she had a knight helmet that covered her whole face; it has a blue gem covering her main gem and she has armour that covers most of her body, except for the upper part of her legs. She has knight boots that match her original shoes and she carries a rapier sword.

**Lady Percival, Royal Knight - ATK 2750 DEF 2500 LV7 - Beast-Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is considered a Mobian-Type monster. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Blaze" while "Gateway to Avalon" is face-up. When this card is summoned, put 1 Speed Counter on this card. This card cannot gain other Speed Counters except by the effects of "Blacksmith's Shop". Once per turn, you can remove a Speed Counter. If you do, if this monster attacks a monster, destroy the opponent's monster after damage calculation. When this card has no Speed Counters on it, it loses 750 ATK.**

"This is the end for you Akiza! I attack you directly with my two monsters! You go first Lady Percival!" Percival charged towards Akiza in great speed; as she got close to her, she used her rapier to slash Akiza,which lowered her life points. "Finish her off Sir Lancelot!" Lancelot charge towards Akiza with the same speed as Percival was; as he got close to Akiza, he grabbed her arm and said only to Akiza _"Remember the girl you used to be!"_ Akiza gasped at her attacker but Lancelot didn't reply as he used his sword against her; he slashed his sword on Akiza's waist, which finished off her life points.

**Roxas – 2800**

**Akiza - 0**

* * *

After that attack, Akiza started crying and it looked like she calmed down; Roxas looked at her while she said "I'm sorry...y-you were just trying to help me... I'm...so sorry.." I smiled at her and said "I'm glad to see you like this... good luck out there Akiza..." Akiza started to wipe her tears away and someone with red hair gave a brown coat to her; Akiza was slightly surprised by this and she looked at the person who gave her the coat; "Sayer!" Sayer nodded and said to Akiza "Come on Akiza, let's get you home".

Sayer escorted Akiza out of arena and just before she left she said "Thank you Roxas". I smiled at her, but something strange interrupted me; the emerald on my duel disc started to glow and I looked at it confused. What was really strange was that it was telling me to cover it with my hand, I did that and I closed my eyes; then suddenly an image flashed in my mind.

* * *

The image showed a metal lab that had a lot of red lighting which gave it an evil feel; there was a shadow that was shaped like Sonic and it was moving like it was about to fight. Roxas heard a voice saying "No! I can't let you have the emeralds Eggman! You'll doom us all!" The shadow jumped out of sight and the image disappeared out of Roxas' mind; Roxas looked around him in confusion and thought _'Huh? What just happened? Did I...just hear Sonic's voice?'_

I searched my deck for Sonic and as I found him, I asked him thoughtfully _'Sonic...I just had a vision of Sonic in trouble! Does that mean he needs my help back home?'_ Sonic appeared in spirit form and said seriously _"Yes... that's me back on Mobius, I think the Sword of Chaos gave you a vision, to show you that Sonic is in trouble"_. Roxas replied _'I hope he's okay'_. Suddenly, I saw light coming out of my arm; it was similar to what happens in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, when the hero (human) saves the world and they disappear; as I was thinking this, I realised that this light meant that it was taking me back to Mobius to save Sonic.

I thought with surprise _'I guess I'm going back home earlier then I thought... I gotta do one thing before I leave...'_ The light was dying down a bit and I started to make my way towards the room where the contestants rest, where Yusei, Leo and Luna was waiting for me; I thought while I was making my way there _'This is going to be hard to tell the others...'_

* * *

Since I was duelling Akiza, Yusei had won enough duels to go against me; but sadly, Luna (who found out earlier from the staff) and her opponent's match ended in a draw. Yusei, Leo and Luna were sitting on the sofa, waiting for me to return; the match against me and Yusei didn't start for another ten minutes, which was perfect timing for me to talk to them. As I entered the doors, everyone stood up except for Leo who jumped up in excitement instead; they all had smiles on their faces, but I knew that they aren't gonna like what happens next.

Yusei then said first "That was an awesome duel!" I replied "Thanks! You too!" After I said this the same light from before appeared on my body and everyone had confused looks on me.

**(Playing "Reminiscence" from Dark Cloud)**

Yusei asked worryingly "Roxas? What's wrong with you? You're glowing..." I looked down slightly and answered "Sorry everyone... but... I gotta get back home...to Mobius". Everyone gasped and Leo asked "Why? What's wrong?" I signed and said to everyone "It's hard to explain... but to make a long story short, it's because Sonic is in trouble and I need to get back to help him".

The light was getting stronger the longer I stood here; I took a card from my extra deck and said to Yusei while I tossed it to him, "Take this as a farewell gift". Yusei took the card and gasped at it; he looked at me and said "But this is...!" I smiled at him and said "Do me a favour and beat Jack with that please?" Yusei was staring at the card for a while and said to me "But...I can't take your card!" I shook my head and replied "No, you deserve it more and besides, I've only used him once, just for his effect; I think you'll find a better use for him than me". The light was getting stronger, so bright, that it was about to take me home; so I said my final words to Yusei "Bye Yusei, bye everyone; I'll meet you again someday..."

The light that was coming of me dissolved me into nothing and after a few specks of light, they disappeared and I was nowhere to be found.

Leo and Luna had tears in their eyes while Yusei looked sad, but he didn't show any signs of tears; he looked at the card Roxas gave him and said "I promise you Roxas, I'll beat Jack with your card!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on Mobius...**

The light that was covering me began to die down, until there was no sign of it; after the light was gone, I looked at my surroundings and it was the location of that vision I had a while ago, it was the lab. "I'm back, home sweet home..." I silently had a look around the place and I was searching for any sign of Sonic's voice; but for the last ten minutes, I found no luck. I then thought back to the Sword of Chaos showing me a vision and I summoned it out; it appeared on my right hand like it usually did and I thought while I had my hand on top of the emerald _'Please Sword of Chaos, show me where Sonic is...'_ A few seconds, after I called the Sword of Chaos, the emerald glowed slightly and I felt like this emerald is guiding me towards Sonic or to the emeralds that Eggman had in the vision.

I followed in the emerald's direction and in about three minutes, I found the room where Sonic and Eggman were; but as I looked around the room, Tails was also there, Knuckles, who was looking exhausted and the seven coloured emeralds that was in Eggman's machine. _'I think I'll get the Chaos Emeralds without anyone knowing...'_

As I was about to hear the end of Eggman's speech, I took this opportunity to use my super speed and my Sword of Chaos to break the glass, where the Chaos Emeralds lay, without anyone knowing. Eggman was about to use his weapon, but it wasn't working; he looked down and said "Huh? Where did the Chaos Emeralds go?" I answered from the corner of the room "I'm the answer to your question, Baldy Nosehair!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles exclaimed happily "Roxas!" Eggman growled "Arg! Not you again!"

Eggman pressed a button on his machine to send his Eggbots to the room; he ordered "Fire!"

**(Playing "Bouff" by Machinae Supremacy)**

Me and Sonic dodged the first blast of the laser and I went around the room to confuse the Eggbots; Sonic followed me and asked loudly "Where have you've been? We've been looking for you for weeks!" I replied "I did leave you a note! Besides, what matters is that I'm home... now let's kick some robot butt!" Sonic gave me a thumbs up and we split up the room; Sonic took care of the robots on the left side, while I was on the right side helping Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles looked at me and they were about to ask where I've been, but I said to them "I'll explain where I've been after this fight; we gotta get Eggman out of the way first..." They both nodded and I dashed towards the Eggbots, slashing them as I go along; however, I missed one of the robots by mere inches and as soon as I was on the side of the room, the robot's laser hit me on the right side of my waist. I screamed in pain and fell down to the floor; I used my left hand to cover any loss of blood on the wound.

Strangely enough, that seemed to be working, because, after a few seconds, the pain just faded away; I wanted to see what happened then, but Sonic pulled me up and said "You okay? I saw you on the ground". I nodded and said "I'm okay, one of the Eggbots got me, but I'm fine..." As I said this, Eggman was nowhere to be found "Where did Eggman go? Did he cowardly leave?" Sonic answered "Yeah, while you were down, all three of us took care of him; thanks for the help!" I smiled at him and replied "It's my pleasure Sonic".

* * *

**10 Minutes Later...**

**(Playing "Games (Extras and Options) Menu" from Sonic Mega Collection)**

Everyone entered into Tails' house and as everyone sat down, Sonic asked the big question, which I think was everyone's question, "You didn't answer my earlier question, where were you?" I answered "You're right, I didn't...I was at a different world; it was a world involving a card game called Duel Monsters and if you're asking, at Maxis, Duel Monsters is a japanese trading card game made in Japan, while in the world I went to, Duel Monsters was created by a man named Maximillion Pegasus..."

I explained using my deck (which Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were amazed by due to the fact that they were on cards) the rules and how to play the game, about Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and who I met very recently, Yusei Fudo. Sonic then asked me while looking at my deck "Are we famous in Duel Monsters?" I shook my head and said "No... there's a funny story with the deck; when I entered the Duel Monsters world, my deck was changed to this and I thought I was going to have trouble with it, but I apparently, I didn't".

I looked at the deck for a little and I informed them saying "After duelling against someone, my Sword of Chaos gave me a vision of you Sonic about to fight Eggman... then soon after, my body was giving out a light and it transported me... that's how I got back. But what is really confusing me is that, does the Sword of Chaos detect that you're in trouble?" Sonic looked at sword quizzically and said "I don't know, maybe it's your heart guiding you to us, since the sword is only chosen to the purest of hearts". I nodded and replied "Yeah, you're right, I guess that's what happened; I wonder if Yusei's heart is linked to this?" I then looked up to the sky and thought _'Good luck on your match Yusei'_.

**THE END**

* * *

**Epilouge**

**(Playing "Hero" by Machinae Supremacy)**

It is now the final match of the Fortune Cup, where it's Yusei vs Jack; it is now the 5th turn and Yusei drawn the card Hyper Synchron. Yusei and Jack both have 4SC and Yusei had a face-down, it was Descending Lost Star. He declared "I activate my face-down, Descending Lost Star!"

**Descending Lost Star – Normal Trap**

**Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Its effect is negated, its Level is reduced by 1 and its DEF becomes 0. Its battle position cannot be changed.**

"I going to bring back my Junk Warrior and since he was a level 5, he becomes a level 4!"

**Junk Warrior – ATK 2300 DEF 0 LV4 – Warrior / Synchro / Effect – DARK**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

"Next, I summon out Hyper Synchron!" A blue machine appeared on the field.

**Hyper Synchron – ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4 – Machine / Tuner – LIGHT**

**If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that monster gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed in battle.**

Yusei looked into his Extra Deck and picked out the card he needed; he thought with a smile, _'This is for you Roxas...'_ "I tune Hyper Synchron and Junk Warrior!" Hyper Synchron opened up a cabinet in his chest and out came four green rings; Junk Warrior turned into four lights and the lights changed into a a light blue beam. "I synchro summon, Sonic Boom Dragon!"

**Sonic Boom Dragon – ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 – Synchro / Dragon - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. You can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster by removing 1 Speed Counter from this card. (You must tribute this card for this effect). If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

Jack gasped at the new dragon and shouted, "But...you don't have that card! Where did you get that?" Yusei answered "This is Roxas' dragon, as he was leaving, he gave me this card to beat you!" Jack laughed a bit and replied "Oh really? Let's see what he can do, after I activate the Tuner Capture trap card!"

**Tuner Capture – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when your opponent Synchro Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster used for that Synchro Summon from their Graveyard to your side of the field.**

"Thanks to this trap, I can take your Hyper Synchron!" Sure enough, the tuner Yusei just used was now on the other side of the field. Yusei smiled and shouted to Jack "Now you'll about to see what Sonic Boom Dragon can do! First, he gains three speed counters when he's summoned and now, by getting rid of all three, I can destroy cards for the amount of counters removed; so since I got rid of three of them, all three of your cards Jack, are going to the scrapheap!" Like what Yusei said, Jack's face-down, Hyper Synchron and Jack's ace, Red Dragon Archfiend got destroyed by the effect of Sonic Boom; Yusei included "Lucky for you Jack, if Sonic Boom has two or less speed counters, he can't attack you; so I'll end my turn like this".

**Yusei – 1900 - 5SC**

**Jack – 2300 - 5SC**

Jack's Turn

The card Jack was Crimson Flare; Jack signed at it but he declared "I place two face-downs and end my turn; that's some powerful dragon!"

**Yusei – 1900 - 6SC**

**Jack – 2300 - 6SC**

Yusei's Turn

_'C'mon... I need a card to win this!'_ Yusei drew his card and turned it slowly; it was the speed spell – De-Synchro. Yusei smiled and said "Just what I needed, I activate the speed spell, De-Synchro!"

**De-Synchro – Speed Spell**

**Activate by removing 4 Speed Counters. Target 1 face-up Synchro Monster; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

"With this, I send Sonic Boom back to the extra deck and I get back Hyper Synchron and Junk Warrior and now I tune them again, but this time, I synchro summoning, Stardust Dragon!" An aqua blue dragon with white scales and light blue, wavy wings appeared onto the field.

**Stardust Dragon – ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV8 – Dragon / Synchro / Effect – WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

"This is the last card I'm activating Jack! I activate the speed spell, Silver Contrails!"

**Silver Contrails – Speed Spell**

**This card can only be activated by removing 2 Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 face-up monster you control by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn.**

"Stardust, attack Jack directly!" Stardust used his famous attack, Cosmic Flare onto Jack's Wheel of Fortune and lowered his life points down to 0.

**Yusei – 1900**

**Jack – 0**

* * *

When Yusei stopped his runner, he got the Sonic Boom Dragon out of his Extra Deck and it glowed white, but then glittered away into nothing; Yusei was surprised at first, but he smiled and thoughtfully said _'I guess it's going back to its owner...thanks Roxas, couldn't have done it without you..'_

Since then, Yusei has been using his Stardust Dragon against the strangest or the toughest of foes; as he uses him, he couldn't stop thinking of Sonic Boom Dragon and its owner Roxas... one of his best friends.

* * *

_**I hope everyone like the ending; I wanted to make it sweet and rememberable for the Yusei and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fans out there... See you soon...**_


End file.
